


Divinidad (Lobo parte II)

by Pegarsia



Category: God of War (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 07:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 33,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16698463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pegarsia/pseuds/Pegarsia
Summary: Segunda parte de LoboAtreus, Kratos, Deimos y Mimir han conseguido vivir civilizadamente desde el suceso lobuno del más pequeño hace 3 meses. Sin embargo, algo extraño sucede cuando Kratos despierta una mañana y su hijo no se encuentra a su lado....y cuando lo encuentran ya puede todo el mundo nórdico temer su ira.Kratos/Atreus  Deimos/Atreus  Grandfather Mimir Friendship Enanos.  Evil Atenea Elementos Omegaverse





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> P.D: Bueno aquí mi quinto fic Kratos/Atreus ya :). Yo sigo esperando que hagan más fics de esta pareja TnT pero no hay mucha suerte. Quería comentar que quizás algún día tarde un poco más en actualizar por temas de trabajo y porque me estoy sacando el coche también y me quita tiempo. Pero no sé preocupen, seguiré llevando un buen ritmo de actualización como en todos mis fics :3.  
> Todos comentarios y fan arts que queráis hacer de esta parejita son bien venidos ^^. Gracias a todos y besitoss <333

Kratos se despierta a los primeros rayos de la mañana. En otro tiempo se hubiera levantado al instante para aprovechar la mañana. Pero desde que estaba junto a Atreus de pareja había descubierto que era más provechoso remolonear en la cama con su chico, apretando al máximo su calor, dándole besos para que despertara poco a poco su pequeño dormilón. Hacer el amor matinal alguna que otra vez...se ponía duro de solo pensarlo, y como culparse, el niño era su pecado mortal. Además había descubierto que así estaba de mejor humor por las mañanas y su Atreus más relajado. Le encantaba sus sonrisas mañaneras. 

Así pues se dispuso a abrazarlo más hacia sí para empezar su cortejo matutino. Sin embargo ese pequeño peso no se encontraba a su lado, en su lugar se encontró un manojo de sábanas frío y vacío. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.

En efecto el rincón de la cama estaba vacío. Busco con la mirada a su alrededor levantándose con un codo. Tampoco estaba dentro de la casa. Estaba desconcertado, apenas amanecía y su hijo era un dormilón. "¿Acaso no podía dormir?" Se preguntó extrañado el hombre. 

Se puso rápidamente en pie y se vistió con la preocupación empezando hacer mella en él. Preguntándose dónde podría estar. Pensó en una lección temprana con Mimir (pero sería extraño que no le hubiera dicho nada) o en ir a cazar con Deimos ( cosa que lo llenó de celos y de extrañeza, pues también le habría informado). 

Titubeó antes de coger el hacha, dudando en sí debía alarmarse o no. Su hijo ya no era un Omega, por lo que otros alfas no serían atraídos por su olor. Pero seguía siendo un ser hermoso lleno de ternura, era una presa apetitosa para cualquiera. 

Al salir se alarmó aún más pues vio como Deimos partía leña tranquilamente ¿Le mando a por algo?. "Al menos lo habrá visto pasar" supuso el dios. Su hermano no escatimaba en atenciones a su hijo, su enamoramiento alfa no había cesado en estos tres meses, lo veneraba como si de su dios personal se tratara. A Kratos se le llevaban los celos cada vez que hablaban, comían o iban juntos a algún lado. Pero había comprendido a confiar en su hijo al ver la cara de frustración de su hermano al no poder tenerlo solo para él. Para Atreus se había convertido en su hermano mayor y se veían felices con ello. Por lo que pudo soportarlo y convivir con ello. La felicidad de Atreus era la suya. 

Por otra parte su relación con Deimos no había cambiado mucho. Pero habían conseguido no discutir cada 5 min y eso era algo. Sabía que en la mente del hombre seguia añorando el cuerpo de su hijo, sus besos y sus gemidos. No lo culpaba, Atreus desnudo y excitado era como un caramelo delicioso que pedía ser comido a gritos. Pero ambos sabían que eso no volvería a pasar, ya sea por la lealtad de su hijo hacia su ser como persona o la amenaza omnipresente de Kratos y muerte. 

-Deimos ¿Has visto ha Atreus?- llamó el mastodonte al otro que paró de cortar la medera y girándose. 

-No, acabo de levantarme ¿No está contigo?- preguntó confundido su hermano ante la pregunta. Sabía de sobras que Atreus se amodorraba en su cama todas las horas de cama que pudiera obtener cerca de esa fuente de calor que era su hermano. Eso y que el dios no solía dejarlo salir sin sonsacarle algunos gemidos preciosos de placer. Admitía que se levantaba tan temprano solo para escucharlos e imaginarse que era él de nuevo quien le hacía todas esas cosas. 

-Me desperté y no estaba conmigo.- respondió simplemente empezando a preocuparse más. Deimos lo miró a los ojos y lo percibió, guardo sus espadas y su preocupación se convirtió en la suya. Era muy raro. 

-Hola mastodontes, ¿Cómo amanecieron?- preguntó Feliciano y un poco dormido Mimir que se acercó a ellos recién levantado- ¿Y el hermanito?- preguntó dudoso al no verlo cerca de su padre.

-No lo sabemos, no estaba en la cama cuando amanecí - dijo Kratos mordiéndose el labio. Ahora que había agotado casi todas sus opciones estaba empezando a estresarse.

-Vale, vale...no nos pongamos histéricos, no puede haber ido muy lejos. Quizá haya ido a pasear- empezó a decir el viejo viendo el nerviosismo de los dos hombres. - ¿Se ha llevado su armadura, su arco, algo?- empezó a investigar el sabio para desentrañar el misterio. Si los dejaba maquinar eran capaces de ponerse a destrozar montanas enteras para encontrar al chico.

-No está su ropa de abrigo...pero su arco está aquí , solo se llevó el cuchillo- dijo el padre intentando tranquilizarse. Los recuerdos pasados de cuando Deimos raptó a su amante aún estaban en su mente.Notó entonces que su hermano se había movido hacia el único camino transitable por la nieve en ese momento. 

-Aquí, hay huellas suyas- señaló agachándose haciendo que Kratos se acercara con Mimir a paso raudo. 

Sin duda eran sus huellas, pequeñas y livianas. Reconocería su posada solo con el tacto. Los tres se miraron y asintieron sin decir palabra. 

No tuvieron que andar demasiado cuando encontraron otra pista. Un venado muerto de manera extraña. Un monstruo lo había matado, pero no sé lo había comido. 

-Monstruos del bosque...pero está marca- dijo señalando unas runas mágicas en el cuello de la presa- Es de Atreus, cuando los envía en paz- dijo consternado, empezando a preocuparse ya al borde de entrar en pánico. Su hijo, solo contra monstruos. 

Deimos asintió poniendo una mano en su hombro, reconocía también la marca del tiempo que lo mantuvo cautivo. Aún recordaba ese tiempo con vergüenza y por qué no algo de añoranza. Por un lado le daba cierto morbo haber tenido al niño bajo su tutela sin darle elección...sin embargo apoder darle la felicidad era todo para Deimos ahora. 

Entonces algo extraño pasaba en las siguientes pisadas, unas marcas de arrastre y sangre...

Los dos alfas olieron enseguida ese conocido aroma. Mimir se puso pálido al oírlo:

\- ¡Atreus!-dijeron al unísono mirándose alterados. 

La carrera hacia las marcas de arrastre no se hizo de esperar. Cuando más distancia recorrían, más sangre y marcas de lucha había. Kratos pensó que se le saldría el corazón por la boca. Deimos necesitaba hacer todo lo posible para no ponerse a gritar el nombre de su sobrino y Mimir pensaba a mil por hora como combatir el posible peligro que los esperaba.

Pronto las marcas acabaron en un claro. Ahí estaba Atreus sollozando débilmente mientras intentaba no ser arrastrado por el suelo por una verde serpiente gigante de ojos amarillos empeñada en llevárselo al fondo del lago. Tanto el niño como la serpiente tenían ambundante sangre encima, difícil de decir de quién era y porque Atreus apenas podía formular ningún sonido con los ojos semiabiertos con rastro de un líquido pegajoso verde extraño.

Los hombres no tardaron en actuar. Mimir lanzó su lanza haciendo que su impacto cargado de magia eléctrica soltara al niño quien calló rendido al suelo en un sonoro plof. Kratos se lanzó con su furia espartana hacia la serpiente a la que arrancó la parte inferior de la mandíbula con un rugido. Al ver que seguía retorciéndose la lanzó a Deimos quien la cortó con una de sus espadas al vuelo por la mitad con un grito de furia. 

-Tranquilo hermanito, todo está bien- decía Mimir arrodillado a su lado muy preocupado durante esa matanza. El niño no paraba de temblar y sollozar casi sin sonido. Con poco esfuerzo giró de lado al chico justo cuando llegaban los otros dos. 

-¡Atreus!- exclamó desbocado su padre en su lado volviéndolo del todo mientras Deimos se disponía de pie cerca y alerta de que no hubiera otros seres cerca. Pero no fue mucho la vigilancia pues al ver el estado del pequeño se le calmó el alma al suelo. 

Sus ojos estaban llenos de algo abrasivo que le impedía ver sus hermosos ojos azules. Tenía rasguños de los colmillos por sus brazos y cuello. Y por la forma en la que se sostenía la zona de las costillas también debía de tener herida esa zona. 

-Pa-pa...- intentaba decir entre sollozos el niño al no poder ver bien así padre. No veía nada en absoluto. Estaba en pánico total.

-Sssh, estoy aquí Atreus. Ya está, ya no te hará más daño- le tranquilizó con voz arrulladora Kratos y acariciándole el pelo con  mano temblorosa, intentandoa sí mismo al ver el horror que le había hecho pasar esa maldita serpiente. Si pudiera volver a matarla lo haría. -Mimir- ordenó una explicación sin dejar de mirarlo mientras conseguía calmar la respiración sollozante de su hijo poco a poco, poniendo una mano en su pecho, ayudándolo a respirar rítmicamente. 

Pero el anciano ya estaba actuando rápidamente. Cortándose uno de los cuernos y sacando unos polvos de ellos en una mano, echándolos en un cuenco de su petaca y mezclándolos con un líquido de su nota de mejunges. 

-Untalo con este pañuelo y retirarle lo de los ojos. Es veneno Asesir, si no lo paramos pronto el abrasamieto será irreversible.- explicó Mimir pasándole los objetos a Kratos que procedió al segundo ha hacerlo con todo el amor posible hablándole con palabras tranquilizadoras. No sabía si Atreus le escuchaba o lo veía en ese momento. Pero de algún modo su cabeza miraba en su dirección y una de sus manitas se había aferreando a su cita de malla. Para Kratos su prioridad ahora era mantenerlo tranquilo y a salvo. 

-Deimos, ponte aquí y abre su túnica, debe de haberle echó daño donde se agarra. Esta demasiado aturdido para decirnos y conoce tu toque- ordenó Mimir al ver al otro mastodonte inquieto detrás sin saber que hacer. 

Raudo lo hizo. Atreus jadeó un poco inquieto en la tranquilidad arrulladora que le había inducido su padre con sus caricias y susurros. Pero las palabras "Soy Deimos lobito" por parte del susodicho y un gruñido preocupado de su amante le relajaron y se dejó hacer.

En efecto, Deimos encontró moretones, pero nada roto. Se sobresalto un poco al tocar, pero el niño no chilló y los huesos se notaban intactos. Los tres hombres suspiraron sin querer de alivio. 

-Ya esta- dijo Kratos al haber sacado todo el líquido y refrescar esa linda carita con agua. Que al parecer finalmente había dejado de llorar, aunque no de temblar. Deimos colocó bien sus ropajes impidiendo que pasara frío. 

Mimir asintió.

-Comprobemos- respondió agachado al lado de la cabeza de su pupilo.- Atreus, se que estás aturdido...pero podrías decirnos si- pero fue interrumpido por la débil voz del chico que aún seguía aferreandose a las ropas de su padre mientras lo seguía acariciando. 

-No, no veo nada...solo oscuridad- Tanto Deimos como Kratos se temieron lo peor y se miraron a los ojos con miedo. El niño sin poder disfrutar de la lectura, del tiro con arco, del dibujo y los paisajes que oscurecían con su belleza....no podían dejarlo sin eso...sería demasiado duro, demasiado injusto....

-No dramatizen tan pronto sementales.- dijo cansado el viejo y rodando los ojos- es normal, quitamos el veneno a tiempo. Ira recobrando la vista en unas semanas.

Ante esa declaración suspiraron de alivio mirando al niño que se debatía en estar entre la  consciencia y el mundo de los sueños con amor. Incluso Atreus se vio que relajó visiblemente los músculos. 

-Ya está fuera de peligro. Llevemosle a casa a curar lo demás.- concluyó levantándose haciendo ademán de que los siguiera. 

Kratos cogió a Atreus ,que no dejaba aún de agarrarse con fuerza a su ropa, como si fuera un niño pequeño de nuevo. En la época que contraía fiebres continuamente. El chico lo abrazó con fuerza, seguramente temeroso de que todo ocurriera de nuevo o algo por el estilo. El dios lo apretó contra si para darle fuerzas y confianza. Que entendiera que en sus brazos estaba a salvo. Sabía que pronto caería rendido y agotado y él se encargaría de que no tuviera que preocuparse por nada. 

-Kratos...- intentó hacerse explicar el niño sin mucho éxito de poder seguir hablando. Algo le inundaba por dentro por encima de todas las cosas. 

El dios comprendió conociendole bien y apretando un poco su agarre. Dejando un beso en su sedoso pelo:

-Luchaste como el mejor Atreus, lo sé- los dos hombres se sorprendieron al escuchar eso. Y aún más cuando el niño suspiró cansado pero con alivio. -Descansa, luego explicarás- finalizó el dios acariciándole la espalda y empezando la marcha. El niño empezaba a caer en el sueño, podía sentirlos en su respiración.

-¿Que era eso?- interrogó preguntando más de una cosa en esa cuestión Deimos mirándolos a todos y a la serpiente que habían dejado atrás. Luego miró a Atreus ya dormido en el hombro de se padre, esa visión le tranquilizó un poco. Verlo vivo al menos, le daba fuerzas.

Mimir gruñó contestando a la que sabia: -Aesir. Está claro, quieren al niño o algo de él...ya vinieron Magni, Modi y Baldur por él...no dudó que otros hayan reanudado la busqueda- explicó por encima el sabio teniendo la atención de explicarlo más adelante cuando el niño explicara lo que hubiera pasado.- Pero solo puedo especular hasta que él pueda decirmos- añadió mirándolo preocupado. 

Todos asintieron de camino a casa. Cada uno metido en sus pensamientos y preocupaciones. Entre ellos Kratos, "No importaba que intenciones tuvieran, lo han dañado, han instado quitármelo...para mí ya están muertos" pensó con rabia espartana, los mataría a todos. Ningún Aesir que hubiera participado en esto acabaría con vida.


	2. Cegera

-Estoy te protegerá las heridas hasta que recuperes la vista. Te lo curaremos regularmente- dijo Mimir poniéndole una venda negra en los ojos y proteger su irritación del sol. 

-Gracias Mimir- agradeció el niño totalmente quieto y en voz baja. Estaba un poco afónico de gritar a la serpiente en su lucha.

Sus heridas habían sido curadas mientras el dormía por su padre. Mientras Deimos le limpiaba el resto y Mimir preparaba aquel inguento para sus ojos temporalmente cubiertos por la ceguera. Poco después se despertó un poco alterado cuando unas manos le trataban sus moratones abdominales, pero notó enseguida el toque de Deimos y bajo las palabras de su padre se relajó y se sentó en la cama ayudando en lo posible el proceso.

Ninguno había hecho todavía ninguna pregunta respecto a lo que había pasado, solo si estaba bien o tenía alguna molestia. Atreus simplemente negó dejándose hacer, sientiendo a ciegas las curas, relajándose. Agradecido de que sus cuidadores se preocuparan tanto por él. Incluso lo habían cambiado de ropa a una túnica más abrigada y cómoda. Se sentía tan querido y reconfortado por ellos. 

No se atrevía a empezar tampoco la conversación. Sabía que tenía que dar explicaciones, pero recordar el ataque de la serpiente le hacía estremecerse. Simplemente quería esconderse debajo de sus mantas y no salir. Se sentía avergonzado por haber liado una buena y encima haber tenido que ser rescatado por su descuido. Con una ceguera temporal incluida. Había salido del lecho de su amante casi sin pensar y ahora sentía que lo había traicionado en cierta manera. 

Mientras Mimir recogía todo los hombres sentados en sendos lados de la cama lo miraba preocupado. Ya que seguía teniendo la cabeza cabizbaja y sin muchas fuerzas. 

\- Oye Atreus, vi las heridas de la serpiente, luchaste bien- se animó a decir el guerrero dándole tentativamente una mano haciendolo reaccionar un poco. Levantando su cabecita en su dirección. Kratos agradeció por dentro, nunca supo bien manejar el dolor emocional. Su hermano siempre fue más suelto para hablar. 

-¿De verdad? Era muy grande...- preguntó curioso y algo avergonzado tiñendo sus mejillas de carmín por el alago. Hizo a Deimos sonreír y a Kratos gruñir de celos. Entonces Atreus giró la cabeza a su padre y su labio tembló desconcertando a su padre. - Perdóname padre, yo no quise irme sin permiso, yo no...snif- lágrimas empezaron a caer debajo del vendaje y su mano soltó la de Deimos para taparse la cara avergonzado.

-No, Atreus.- dijo dolido Kratos abrazandolo protectora mente. Reteniendo ese cuerpecito frágil y tembloroso- Cálmate, seguro que tuviste tus motivos...no llores mi lobito- esto último lo dijo más bajito en su oído. Era como últimamente lo llamaba en la cama amorosamente, desde que descubrió que le gustaba ese apodo no desaprovechó opción de utilizarlo. 

Deimos observo lleno de celos pero también con alivio de que el chico se tranquilizaba. Cómo el niño se separó unos centímetros para tantear coger la barba de su padre, alzando la cabeza pidiendo un beso de forma silenciosa. Kratos se lo dió sin dudar. Lento y con todo el amor que pudo transmitir. Sus labios guiaban a los más pequeños con delicadeza mientras agarraba esa cinturita con dulzura. Seguramente el alfa que Kratos llevaba dentro estaba ronroneando de gusto al encontrarse con su pareja de forma íntima después de aquella estresante amenaza. Pudo notar que ese beso relajó los músculos de ambos, prolongandolo todo lo que pudieron hasta tener que separarse por falta de aire. 

-Es raro, besarte si poder verte- susurró olvidándose de que no estaban solos. Con actitud más melosa, tocando y acariciando su barba. 

-¿Más excitante?- dijo en el mismo tono pícaro el dios mirándole con cariño reafirmando su agarre, sorprendiendo a ambos hombres de que dijera algo así tan abiertamente con ellos delante. Seguramente olvidándose también de todo, centrándose solo en su hijo.

La risita pequeña y deliciosamente dulce del chico inundó el lugar haciendo que todos se quedarán prendados de él. Deimos tenía una necesidad tremenda de quitárselo en ese momento de nuevo. Era tan precioso. 

-Puede...pero me gusta más verte- respondió rojito pero recuperando una bonita sonrisa más relajado que antes. Acariciando el contorno y los surcos de Kratos con sus finos dedos. El dios sonrió con calidez. Tanto su Alfa como él eran felices de tener a su pareja calmada y salvo. Estaba herida si, pero lo cuidaría hasta la muerte. Llevándolo en volandas a todos lados si era necesario. 

-Tranquilo Lad, podrás ver de nuevo en unas tres semanas o un mes. No suele durar más- interrumpió Mimir carraspeando haciendo gruñir al dios molesto de romper ese momento íntimo con su cachorro de lobo. - Oh, perdone vuestra merced si estamos también en la misma habitación y queriendo también la atención de su hijo- Atreus río de nuevo suavemente haciendo sonreír a los tres hombres. En verdad no sabrían que harían si algún día lo perdieran, seguramente la vida perdería su sentido. 

-Ahora recuestate hermanito- dijo Mimir preparando almuada en el sitio de la pared donde descansaba la cama- Y cuéntanos con calma que pasó desde que despertastes- finalizó con suavidad mientras el niño salía de los brazos de su padre y con ayuda de Deimos se sentaba entre ellas. 

Atreus se sintió observado a pesar de que no podía ver, pero sentía también el ambiente familiar que se había formado entre ellos. Así que prosiguió a contar lo sucedido mientras estrujaba sus mantas.   
-Es complicado, pero intentaré explicarlo lo mejor que pueda- susurró bajando su cabecita temeroso. Pronto se vio rodeado por el calor de los cuerpos a cada lado. Sonrió , supuso que los dos hombres no iban a escatimar en mimos hasta que recuperará la vista. También oyó como Mimir cocinaba en la distancia, pero supuso que también estaba a la escucha. 

Con una débil sonrisa se animó a explicar:  
-Me desperté antes de que amaneciera, al principio pensé que era porque tenía ganas de ir al baño, pero luego note que era porque escuchaba voces en mi cabeza. Susurrando. Cómo en el reino de los elfos ¿Te acuerdas papá?- preguntó buscándolo con la cabeza. Recibiendo de su parte unas caricias en la rodilla, supuso que había asentido.

-¿Te hicieron daño?- preguntó el hombre apretando un poco su rotula en señal de preocupación. Atreus negó para tranquilizarlo con eso. 

-Pedian ayuda y yo las sentí muy necesitadas...así que no lo pensé mucho y fui en su busca- continuo explicando el niño.- Te vi en la cama, tan tranquilo...no quise despertarte imaginando que era otro venado herido por alguna trampa, así que pensé en hacerlo antes de que despertarás...lo siento fui un idiota- se disculpó de nuevo bajando su cabeza. 

-No te preocupes por eso Atreus, respeto todas las decisiones que tomes- argumento el dios reconforta solo con su voz grave pero arrulladora. Atreus miró en su dirección sonriendo le de nuevo.

-¿Voces? Cómo cuando...cazamos juntos- oyó que decía Deimos en su lado escuchando con atención cada palabra que salía de esos hermosos labios.

-Si, una vez me hicieron daño, pero no estoy seguro de que son. Mimir teoriza que es parte de mi poder de Dios, escuchar a quien pide ayuda y no puede expresarlo.- explicó mirando esta vez en dirección a su tío. 

-Hum. Continúa pequeño- pidió acariciando su sedoso pelo haciendo que la mano de Kratos en su pierna se tensarse un poco marcando territorio. Atreus suspiró, tan cabezotas.

-Llegue hasta el venado y estaba ya muy mal herido. Así que lo que hice ayudarlo a morir sin dolor, que su alma descansará en paz- siguió contando llevándose las manos a su pecho. Enterneciendo a los hombres que lo escuchaban. - Pero...estuve demasiado concentrado y lo que le había atacado me atacó a mi...- dijo pesadamente estrujando su pecho pero manteniendo su voz calmada.- Me atacó por detrás, yo intenté defenderme con mi cuchillo pero era demasiado grande y le agarró con facilidad. Grité, me arrastre, la acuchille, patalee....- el tembló apareció de nuevo en su cuerpo. Los dos hombres iba a abrazarlo, pero Mimir se lo impidió dándole un té relajante al chico. Este aceptó gustoso calentando su estómago estresado.

-Y te llevó hasta el lago donde te encontramos- dijo el sabio cruzándose de brazos pensando detenidamente en todo lo que el chico había explicado.

-Si...gracias- respondió en voz baja. 

-Tonto, no se dan las gracias. Por nosotros la habríamos matado más de una vez- dijo Deimos acariciando la espalda del chico. Era tan suave, no quería que temblara, quería acunarlo entre sus músculos y dormirlo bajo su calor. Sentirlo ronronear como cuando estaban solos. 

Kratos gruñó afirmativamente. 

-Es algo difícil de estimar por la poca información que poseemos. Pero seguramente los dioses del lugar están atacando de nuevo. Y esta claro que su objetivo eres tú. Todo lo que ha pasado era una trampa para cazarte desprevenido- teorizó Mimir mesandose la barba contemplativo. - pero algo más si puedo especular...- continuó haciendo que Kratos gruñera impaciente.- Según lo que vimos en las ruinas de tus antepasados tu divinidad o tu existencia son los responsables del Ragnarok. Por lo que no me extrañaría que esa serpiente hubiera...hermanito enseñame de nuevo tus ojos- pidió suavemente Mimir agachandose. Atreus asintió colaborativo y se sacó la venda con la delicadeza que le caracterizaba. 

-Abrelos como puedas- pidió de nuevo el sabio con todos mirando al chico obedecer. 

A los otros dos se les paró el corazón al verlo. Sus ojos anteriormente azules vibrantes habían sido opacados por una capa brumosa semi transparente.   
-Como pensé...- susurró el hombre- Tus heridas tampoco se curan a la rapidez de siempre- comentó examinando las vendas aún frescas.

-Cabeza...- exigió el dios gruñendo pidiendo explicaciones más rápidas sin poder dejar de mirar esos ojos apagados que parecían de un cadáver. Deimos había cogido una de sus mejillas para examinarlos mejor preocupado. 

-¿Que ...que ocurre...está muy mal?- preguntó nervioso sin entender el tono de angustia en sus voces y tanta contemplación.

-Hermanito, ahora mismo eres completamente humano. El veneno de la serpiente te lo ha robado. Lo más seguro es que ahora esté en Asgard en algún recipiente mágico.- explicó con suspiro el anciano echándose hacia atrás. 

-Entonces...ahora es más vulnerable- llegó a decir Kratos casi en un tartamudeo. Si antes su pequeño estaba tan indefenso ya siendo pequeño, ahora ciego y sin divinidad era como un trocito de cristal. 

-Pero eso no es malo del todo ¿No?. Eso quiere decir que ya no volverán - preguntó esperanzado Atreus mientras Deimos le ponía de nuevo con manos temblorosas el pañuelo. 

-Si, pero ese no es el problema. Ningún humano puede sobrevivir a Fimbulvert. Ya sea por la temperatura o por las enfermedades que trae, morirás irremediablemente en poco tiempo si no hacemos algo- respondió lúgubre mente tensando a los dos hombres y poniendo cabizbajo al chico "Siempre estoy dando problemas.." pensó triste al saber lo que les iba ha hacer sufrir, aceptando su muerte.

-No. Iremos a Asgard y recuperaremos su divinidad.- cortó contundente el dios de la guerra mirando a su amante con intensidad. No iba a permitir perderlo. No podía perderlo y no se quedaría mirando sin hacer nada. Deimos se quedó mirando empezando a respirar algo agitado "No vas a morir, yo te lo daré , te daré lo que tengo de divindad si es necesario" pensó secretamente el guerrero. 

-Pero el debe ir hermano y no sobrevivirá a ese viaje- respondió triste Mimir buscando soluciones en su cabeza. - Pero puede que tengamos una solución para eso. Atreus, no te va ha gustar la idea, pero ninguno creo que permitamos un no como respuesta. Pues ninguno vamos a dejarte morir. 

Atreus tragó nervioso pero asintió dispuesto a luchar con su nueva familia a su lado. 

-Tienes que volver a tu estado Omega. Dejaras de ser un humano, no por completo, pero tendrás lo suficiente de lobo para sobrevivir el viaje....y bueno tus alfas con sus instintos a tope ayudarán potenciando su poder a través de vuestro vinculo- explicó el anciano haciendo tensar al principio a los alfas, pero luego se relajaron al descubrir que su niño viviría y ellos harían lo posible para encontrar su divinidad y luego devolvérsela. 

Pero Atreus no estaba tan contento. 

-Pero significa que sufrireis de nuevo. Peleareis más que de costumbre. Os haré daño cuando por no corresponderos por igual, yo no quiero eso.- dijo angustiado algo exasperado.-¿No hay otra manera Mimir?.

-Yo puedo darte mi parte divina- intervino Deimos sorprendiendo a todos. 

-Pero entonces morirás tu...No.- respondió el niño antes esto mirando en su dirección.- No permitiré os pase nada malo. -Deimos lo miró con calidez y le besó en la frente.

-Y nosotros que te pase a ti Atreus. Por lo que nos trataremos el orgullo y conviviendo como se pueda.- Concluyó Deimos argumentando algo que no pudo rebatir el chico. Este suspiró derrotado bajando de nuevo la cabeza. Era reconfortante sentirse protegido por Kratos en modo alfa y el sexo era aún más increíble si se podía en ese estado. Pero le dolía que Deimos sufriera por tener su olor tan cerca y no poder tenerlo.

Kratos gruñó y asintió. El hubiera arrastrado a su hijo si fuera necesario contra su voluntad a la transformación. Lo primero era su supervivencia, lo demás le importaba poco. Se trataría también su orgullo y trabajaría su paciencia para tener control sobre su Alfa.

-Como. Cuando. Donde.- preguntó o casi ordenó el dios a Mimir. 

-Mañana, al atardecer en el lugar del bosque donde se transformó por primera vez. Yo prepare todo. Vosotros cuidarlo y que descanse- contestó levantándose el anciano. - Pero oídme bien, al igual que la otra vez os controlareis y haréis lo posible por no violarlo. Ahora no es un mestizo, necesita vuestro sentido común. Sino no dudaré en irme solo con él y dejaros encerrados en una jaula ¿Queda claro?- añadió mirándolos duramente el sabio. No iba a permitir que se sobrepasaran con su pupilo, recordarles que eran primero padre y tío. Y que tendrían un Omega ciego al que cuidar. 

Ambos asintieron y gruñeron. Atreus sonrió levemente agradecido a Mimir. Sería difícil. Pero lo harían juntos como habían hecho en el pasado. 

\-----

-Atreus, hablame- ordenó Kratos a su pequeña pareja en sus brazos. Veía como se movía en sus brazos, a pesar de no ver sus ojos podía sentir la tensión de los mismos. Viró como el pequeño se acurrucaba más en su pecho con un poco de temblor.- Dime, que te preocupa.

Ya habían organizado todo y Mimir había mandado a todos a descansar obedeciendo a regañadientes. El chico necesitaba recuperarse. 

-Estoy nervioso y....tengo miedo- confesó atorado. No quería preocupar a su padre, pero se sentía mal.- Ni siquiera podré luchar.

-Te protegeré, todo saldrá bien- intentó tranquilizar acariciandole la cabeza.-¿Que es lo que más te preocupa?- tanteó para sacar la probable espinita que cargaba en su interior. 

Atreus pareció pensarlo mientras jugueteaba con sus deseos en los pectorales de su padre. Provocándole un agradable cosquilleo.   
-Tu alfa y mi omega- terminó confesando con esfuerzo sorprendiendo al dios.- Tengo miedo en...que nos pase como al principio de mi transformación. Me gustaba pero...dolía.- intentó explicarse.- me da miedo perder el control, que lo pierdas tu y que me encuentres muerto un día debajo tuyo cuando recuperes la consciencia....no quiero que sufras por mis problemas papa- concluyó con voz rota el niño mirando en su dirección. 

Al principio notó como los brazos de su padre lo apretaron más , pero un inesperado y suave beso no se hizo de esperar. Dulce y lento. Notó como toda esa tensión que seguardó dentro salía como esporas y desaparecía 

-Siempre me preocuparé por ti.- susurró juntando sus frentes al separarse de esos dulces labios- No me dejare llevar, tienes mi palabra. Yo nos cuidare, no dejaré que algo así pase de nuevo. Lo prometo- juró poniendo una mano en la parte donde se situaba el corazón de su hijo. 

-Kratos...Te amo tanto- respondió a la promesa con su dulce voz susurrante. El dios sonrió amorosamente y volvió a besar a esa criatura de ensueño. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea para que se durmiera sin preocupaciones entre sus músculos. 

-Atreus, déjame demostrarte mi amor por ti- pidió en voz haciendo ladear confuso la cabecita de su hijo de forma adorable mientras bajaba su mano. 

-Ah~- gimió suavemente cuando una de sus grandes manos empezaron a acariciar el bulto escondido en su túnica. -No es ne-necesario pa-pa.. yo no podré devolveeerteah- intentaba decir el niño agarrandose a los grandes hombros de su padre, sintiendo como la cálida mano pasaba por debajo de su ropa. Dando deliciosas corrientes de placer por su estómago. 

-Sssh. Ahora solo busco tu placer y que te sientas bien. Lo demás no importa- contestó enternecido de que su hijo pensara siempre en cómo hacerlo más feliz. Siempre preocupándose por él, sintiéndose querido. 

Atreus quiso contestar pero de su boca solo salió un gemido cuando sintió esa mano empezando a masturbar su miembro con lentitud. Kratos se mordió el labio, se veía tan delicioso con esa venda en los ojos, solo viendo el sonrojó en sus mejillas y esa dulce boquita se volvía más tentadora. No sé resistió y lo besó cuando empezó a bombear más rápido. Amortiguando sus gemidos que gradualmente se hacían más fuertes.

-Kraaah- gimió separándose y arqueando un poco la espalda sintiendo que empezaba a llegar al final.

-Eso es mi lobito, córrete, córrete para mi- le susurró en la oreja comiéndosela posteriormente, trabajando su puntito débil para que lo disfrutara todo lo posible. Que pudiera venir a voluntad, le encantaba esos deliciosos sonidos. 

-Kratos! Aaaah!- gimió finalmente corriendose abundantemente debajo de las sábanas y entre los habilidosos dedos de su pareja. 

Su final fue cubierto de besos por todo su cuello mientras recuperaba el aliento y empezaba a adormecerse.

-Gracias...Kratos. Me siento mejor- admitió agradecido el joven abrandose y dándole un beso suave. 

Kratos rió bajito, feliz de poder haber hecho sentir mejor a su Atreus. Pronto calientes tes y abrazados se durmieron pacíficamente en la cama llena pieles.


	3. Preparación

Atreus estaba vistiéndose nerviosamente para ritual después de haber salido del baño. Mimir había ordenado a su padre que nada más despertar que tenía que ir a prepararse por separado para el ritual de la tarde. Kratos accedió de mala gana llevándose las cosas necesarias al río con el sabio. No sin antes dar un amoroso beso a un Atreus que oyó triste la escena sentado desde su cama, enredado por las sabanas. "-Todo saldrá bien mi lobito-"le dijo antes de marcharse con una caricia en su mejilla. Atreus le sonrió levemente para que se fuera, pues si seguía poniendo su cara de angustiado no se alejaría ni a tiros.   
También debió quedarse más tranquilo cuando vió a Deimos pasar para ayudar el su hijo con todo aquello. Tragándose sus celos y asintiendo agradecido en que se quedara con alguien que pudiera confiar. 

El chico suspiró mientras se ponía la gruesa cinta de la túnica en su cintura, no se sentía bien el hecho de que tuviera que hacer el amor delante de Mimir y Deimos mientras le vertían sangre de revenant y otras cosas locas que había dicho Mimir. 

-¿Atreus? ¿Necesitas ayuda?- oyó preguntar a Deimos desde el otro lado del biombo. 

-No,no. Ya salgo- Respondió nervioso acabándose de poner la túnica. 

A tientas buscó con las manos hacia delante guiándose hacia donde se encontraba Deimos. El cual no tardó en coger sus manitas, entrelazandolas cálidamente mientras las guiaba hacia la cama para sentarlo. Un suspiro de satisfacción del hombre lo hizo sonreír.

-Estas sonriendo. Puedo sentirlo- comentó juntando sus manitas en el pecho de forma encantadora.

Una grave risita se escuchó en la cabaña reconfortando al pequeño.

-Como no hacerlo. Te ves hermoso- comentó mientras se agachaba a su altura sonriendo más por ver cómo se sonrojaba debajo de esas vendas. 

-¿Cómo es? ¿Me describes la túnica?- preguntó curioso y algo tímido. 

A Deimos se le estaba haciendo dificil.El chico se veía increíble y el solo hecho de saber que ahora debía de tocarlo para ponerlo aún más bello, le mataba de felicidad y anticipación.

-Es azul, tu color favorito. Te queda como un vestido largo con su cinta en la cintura te hace ver como una princesa. Además las mangas caen muy ligadas al final, dan ganas de querer besar tus manos como una dama.- A pesar de la vergüenza del chico y su sonrojo rió por lo bajo mientras Deimos le besaba la mano como si fuera una doncella. 

Sin embargo la sonrisa del chico calló un poco al ver que sus manos temblaban. El guerrero se dio cuenta enseguida, acariciándola para que se calmara.

-Tranquilo pequeño, Mimir sabe lo que hace. Nada malo pasará- intentando adivinar que era lo que le preocupaba de entre todas las cosas inverosímiles que pasaban ahora por su vida.

-Deimos...Siento que te hago sufrir con mi existencia. Nunca te correspondo y- pero un dedo en sus labios le hizo callar. 

-Nunca digas eso. Si tú murieras mi vida sería una miseria. Tu eres mi luz, si soy un amargado por qué no me correspondas ese es mi problema. Así que no te martirices por ello ¿Entendido?- dijo con seriedad, ni un pensamiento suicida dejaría que pasara por esa cabecita. 

El chico se quedó pensando un momento antes de asentir con tristeza.

-Deimos, te quiero- dijo con todo su corazón alzando sus manitas con una petición silenciosa de un abrazo.

-Y yo pequeño- respondió sonriendo de nuevo abrazándolo. Tenerlo entre sus brazos siempre le tranquilizaba, aspirando olor perfecto. 

-Bien, déjame ahora que estás más tranquilo pintarte- Atreus asintió y se dejó hacer por las hábiles manos de Deimos que empezaron pintandole con sus dedos y pigmento de oro anteriormente preparado por él mismo las diversas runas en sus tobillos. Atreus tragó cuando subió por la rodilla, por su muslo.

Deimos abrió los ojos sorprendido al entrever el pequeño bulto en su túnica.  
-Veo que sigo siendo bueno en hacerte sentir bien- dijo pícaramente en un susurro haciendo que se tapara el niño la zona con rapidez en gran sonrojó.

-Lo-lo siento- se excusó tartamudeando consiguiendo otra risa del guerrero. 

-Es normal Atreus, no te preocupes. No contaré nada si tú tampoco cuentas esto- susurró antes de besarle por sorpresa a esa tentadora boquita que lo llamaba adornada con esa venda sobre sus ojos "Es tan deliciosa" pensó mientras manejaba el beso demandante dejando sus labios rojos como manzanas. 

Atreus jadeó al separarse. Deimos sabía siempre como quitarle el aliento con sus besos sorpresa. El guerrero se relamió mirándolo con deseo. Ahí estaba semi desnudo, agitado y a medio pintar. Era una maldita tentación comestible que quería devorar con ansias. "Tirarlo en la cama...hacerlo mío mientras se resiste inútilmente al placer que siente hasta caer rendido a mí" se dijo para si haciendo crecer un gran bulto entre sus piernas que de seguro habría asustado al niño si lo hubiera visto.

Atreus recuperó el aliento avergonzado y culposo. No era justo que el guerrero sintiera tanto por él y no pudiera corresponder. El amaba a Kratos y no podía dejar que estás cosas pasarán.

-Deimos...sabes que robándole besos solo te hace daño a ti. Lo siento si te tenté, no era mi intención- dijo en voz baja el chico dolido por todo. 

Al guerrero se le bajó toda la erección de golpe. Ahora lo hizo sentirse traicionado. "Soy imbécil" se pateó mentalmente.

-Perdoname, actúe sin pensar- contestó tomando sus rodillas. Atreus sabía que de verdad lo sentía. No haberlo besado pero si el hacerlo sentir mal. Así que Atreus sonrió cálidamente negando con la cabeza. 

-Sigue pintandome Deimos, todo está bien. Tu procura concentrarte en ser mi hermano mayor. Y cuídame con todo ese amor que tienes- dijo Atreus sacándole otra sonrisa a Deimos y gruñó con calidez. Volvió a su tarea. 

Entonces Atreus le vino otra preocupación a la mente. 

-Deimos- Llamó tragando duro mientras el otro dibujaba con devoción las ruinas en su cuello. Un "hum?" Salió como respuesta para que continuara mientras seguía en su trabajo.- ¿Puedo pedirte que me prometas algo?- preguntó lentamente. 

-Pide sin miedo pequeño- respondió con calidez mientras pasaba a pintar sus manos y el comienzo de sus brazos. "Te lo daría todo" pensó  enamorado del hermoso ser que tenía delante. 

-Tengo miedo de que Kratos....se deje llevar por su Alfa y cometa...bueno que él...- no podía decirlo en voz alta, el amaba a su padre y a pesar de que era totalmente plausible el hecho de que lo matara en el acto en su modo alfa era difícil que saliera de sus labios.

-¿Te mate?- acertó con suavidad el guerrero mirándolo con severidad ya dejando su trabajo por un momento. El niño asintió algo nervioso.- Eso no pasará, no lo permitiré ¿Es eso lo que ibas a pedirme?- dijo poniendo los cabellos del niño en orden para relajarlo.

Este asintió de nuevo.  
-¿Puedes? ¿Podrías quedarte cerca cuando el quiera?...ya sabes, pararlo si hace falta.- preguntó dolido por dentro ya que sabía que a la larga eso le desquiciaria y le provocaría más dolor al guerrero. 

-Por su puesto pequeño. No tenías por qué pedirlo. Lo prometo por mi honor- juró solemnemente el hombre llevándose una mano del niño al pecho. 

Atreus suspiró más satisfecho y aliviado. 

-Gracias Deimos. Significa mucho para mí.- dijo dándole un besito en la mejilla haciendo feliz al guerrero. 

-Ven, solo me queda tu bonito rostro- dijo sin poder quitar la sonrisa de su cara quitando su venda. Atreus se dejó hacer más contento y relajándose bajo el pequeño spa que le ofrecía Deimos.

\------

-De seguro el niño es más obediente que tu- dijo el sabio molesto mientras pintaba al gruñón de Kratos. 

Mimir estaba pintando la amplia espalda del hombre que no paraba de quejarse de cada indicación del viejo de que se pusiera en una postura u otra para ver mejor. 

-Atreus es dócil por naturaleza- contestó secamente, pero con cierta sensación de gusto al salir ese rico nombre por su boca. Recordando cada vez que lo llamaba y su respuesta era recibida con una sonrisa y unos ojos azules vibrantes....eso le recordó algo llenándolo de furia renovada.- Mimir.

-¿Que señor mazado y sin cerebro?- preguntó con desdén mientras proseguía concentrado en sus runas corporales. 

-Voy a matarlos- declaró en voz alta esperando una respuesta. Quería información de dónde y cómo encontrarlos.

-Tu hijo es lo primero- fue la contestación del sabio acabando su tarea en esa parte y poniéndose sentado en frente de él.

Kratos se sintió ofendido de que Mimir creyera la idea de que interpusiera a su amado delante de la venganza. Solo gruñó molesto diciendo: -Después de que esté a salvo- 

Mimir le miró intensamente.

-Debo recordarte que esto ya lo hicistes en el pasado y todo el mundo menos tu acabó muerto- dijo severamente no gustándole la idea.

-¿Dejaras que queden impunes los que lo hicieron?- Gruñó a la defensiva el dios apretando los puños.

Mimir se cruzó de brazos sopesando la pregunta. También quería al niño y la sola idea de que volvieran a atacarlo le asustaba.

-En definitiva necesitamos una solución. Y no dudó que haya que acabar con el que urdió todo este tinglado. Pero no como dices, así solo conseguirás a la larga el sufrimiento de tu hijo- respondió sabiamente el viejo haciendo recapacitar al dios. 

-¿Que sujieres entonces?- Preguntó interesado Kratos y deseoso de poder empezar con un plan de venganza, pero no para él. Para su niño.

Para su sorpresa Mimir sonrió malévolamente. 

-No eres él único en estos 9 reinos que desean su destrucción. De seguro quien haya urdido esto también estará en el punto de mira de alguien más. - explicó con picardía el anciano- Pero todavía no debemos profundizar en eso. Lo hablaremos con Deimos...y pensaremos como decírselo a Atreus...si es que se lo decimos-supiró conociendo la bondadosa actitud del chico. Normalmente desaprobaba cualquier comportamiento negativo.

Kratos gruñó en respuesta, su pareja era muy buena persona como para querer una venganza, pero quizás pudieran hablarlo con él. "Aunque tampoco quiero que se meta demasiado" pensó algo indeciso pensando en lo que era mejor por su bien.

-Hermano, olvida eso ahora y relájate. Tienes otros problemas con los que lidiar ahora. Tu hijo debe estar en camino con Deimos- puntualizó haciendo que ambos se levantaran.-¿Tienes alguna duda de lo que debes hacer en el ritual?. Supongo que no hace falta que diga que el control es clave y si veo que tu alfa te llegue a poder y con ello lastimar al niño no dudaré en acabar con el ritual y hacer que Deimos entre a defenderlo.

-No, no necesitas decirlo. No pasará...y confío en que Deimos lo proteja al igual que yo- contestó más para si mismo. Concentrando todo el amor que sentía por su hijo y relajándose de lo que estaba por venir.

\------

Atreus tenía frío, pero Deimos sabía mantenerlo caliente. Iba arropado en sus brazos con una gruesa manta como si fuera un niño pequeño. Por verse, no se veía casi su cabecita mientras caminaban. 

-¿Estas nervioso?- comentó el hombre en la gloria por tener en brazos a esa criatura que se acurruba feliz en su pecho buscando su calor. 

El chico asintió un poco tembloroso. Pensando en todo lo que le esperaba. Ya se podía ver el ritual e inconscientemente se aferró más a Deimos. El hombre lo miró con ternura, a esos ojos opacos que no podían verlo ahora. Lo besó en la frente provocando un gruñido de Kratos al llegar al círculo. Deimos simplemente rodó los ojos y dejó al chico en el suelo y mostró al chico en todo su esplendor quitándole la manta a desgana del chico. 

Tanto Mimir como Kratos se quedaron sin habla. Su túnica le hacía más frágil y liviano y sus dibujos realmente hacían brillar su cuerpo al descubierto. 

-Hace frío - gimió quejoso abrazándose sobre si mismo, nunca sintió el frió tan agudo, Mimir había tenido razón, no hubiera sobrevivido. 

Eso sacó a los hombres de su ensoñación y se pusieron manos a la obra. Mimir miró a Deimos y ambos asintieron.

-Yo Mimir, sabio y compañero de aventuras del Dios de la Guerra de los Griegos Kratos. Entrego a este hombre cuyo alfa se entrega por voluntad propia al Omega amado. Permite que pueda recuperarlo- oró Mimir mientras el dios entraba en el círculo aún admirando al hermoso ser que esperaba junto a su hermano. 

-Yo Deimos, entrego este Omega, mi sobrino Atreus,  a mi hermano de sangre Kratos. El Omega desea despertar de nuevo por voluntad propia y entregarse por amor al alfa del Dios de la Guerra -rezó Deimos mientras entraba en el círculo a tientas, algo vacilante. Cuando llegó al lugar su padre se encargó de ayudarlo a arrodillarse en el sitio. Sin poder dejar de devorarlo con la mirada. 

Mientras oraban y el círculo brillaba, Atreus se sentía cada vez más nervioso. Kratos resolvería eso enseguida.

-Atreus- dijo el dios tomándole las manos arrollado también junto a él, tan hermoso, tan frágil, tan único.- ¿Quieres ser mi Omega?- 

Atreus apretó su agarre intentando centrar sus ojos donde estaría Kratos. 

-Kratos, si quiero- Contestó logrando sacar una sonrisa- ¿Quieres ser mi Alfa?- devolvió con dulzura.

Kratos con gran felicidad le respondió:  
-Atreus, si quiero- respondió juntando sus frentes empezando a sentir ambos el calor de su situación biológica.-No te haré daño, lo prometo- jadeó desesperado cerrando sus ojos, comenzando a sentir a su Alfa. 

Atreus apretó sus manos y gimió cuando empezó a despertar su Omega interior ante el conocido aroma dominante del otro. Lo único que Atreus notó antes de dejar su humanidad atrás fue un fogoso beso de su padre que deshizo el rastro de Deimos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.D: No os preocupéis, pienso hacer el Lemon en el siguiente capítulo. Pero lo quiero hacer bien y extenso. Además este cap comenzaba ha hacerse ya largo. Mis disculpas si he molestado a alguien. Este fic además lo está ampliando bastante mi mente, eso quiere decir que será algo más largo de los que lo suelo hacer ( los que me conocen, unos 10 cap de media por historia). Este quizás sean 20, ya veremos.   
> Muchas gracias de nuevo por seguir y votar está historia. Esta pareja me hace echar de menos a broken_heart96, me apoyó desde que empecé con el primer fic y ahora, después de ponerse con uno propio desapareció :(. Espero que estés donde estés, te vaya todo bien.


	4. Alfa y Omega

Kratos emitió un pequeño gruñido animal al descubrir que el olor de otro alfa tenía impregnación en esos labios.

-Lo siento...me sorprendió- susurró Atreus en su semi consciencia humana sabiendo lo que suponía ese gruñido.

Gruñó de nuevo intentando buscar con la mirada al otro alfa. Pero su hijo no lo dejó ya que tomó el rostro con sus manos y su olor le relajó.

-Le dejé claro que no debía hacerlo...soy sólo tuyo Kratos- añadió antes de besar esa dominante boca antes de que llegaran a más esos pensamientos homicidas celosos.

El dios gruñó feliz de la aclaración y comenzó a dejarse llevar. Se dedicó a trabajar los labios de ese hermoso ser. Carnosos, dulces, eran realmente adictivos. Kratos sabía que en algún punto  podría perder toda la razón y su Alfa manejaría el asunto. Pero no quería, no podía permitir que su niño sufriera algún daño.

Un gemidito se su ciega criatura le hizo erectarse aún más. Notaba mientras mordisqueaba el labio inferior del otro que su olor iba creciendo gradualmente. "Canela, pino, bosque..." Reconoció de forma agradable mientras se separaba de la boca para aspirar el olor de su cuello. 

El cosquilleo de sentir la punta de la nariz en su cuello le hizo soltar a Atreus un leve ronroneo sin proponérselo. La primera señal de que estaba comenzado a transformarse. 

Kratos sonrió mientras comenzaba a besar con cariño el cuello. Él también ronroneo deseoso de volver a tomar a su Omega. 

Atreus pasó sus manos por el cuello de su amante y se dejó hacer dejando que su falta de visión propiciara el incremento de sensaciones. Nunca pensó que la falta de ese sentido maximizara su sentido del tacto de esa manera. Se sentía vulnerable y a la vez excitado. "Entre sus brazos no hay nada que tener" pensó con cariño, disipando sus temores. 

Un mordisco en su cuello le hizo saltar levemente con un jadeo de sorpresa. Su Alfa está intentando hacer su marca, intentando marcar su propiedad. Pero todavía no era tiempo, la marca aún no salía. 

Los brazos musculosos atraparon su cintura ante el saltito con posesividad. Mientras buscaba en el otro lado del cuello con más insistencia en lugar de marca. 

Al no encontrarlo gruñó un poco gustado provocando una risita que hizo que el mastodonte se relajara y besara de nuevo esa boquita tan hermosa. Sus labios eran tan sedosos. No pudo evitar morderlos con un gruñido excitado. 

Se apartó para ver esa imagen de ensueño, sin duda su hijo era inusualmente hermosos, incluso para ser el hijo una gigante y un dios. Era simplemente único. Vió en su mirada apagada el deseo y el amor que deseaba darle y ser dado. Y sin más dilación se lo daría. 

-Eres hermoso mi Omega, déjame verte- pidió el hombre con voz ronca mientras quitaba el cinturón hábilmente con sus dedos. Notaban ambos el calor creciente , pero deseaban tanto ser conscientes de todo lo que pasaba.

Pronto quedó su pecho y sus partes a la vista. El alfa de su interior lo aceptó al instante quitándole lentamente la túnica. La respiración de Atreus era cada vez más agitada mientras sentía como la ropa se deslizaba por sus hombros y caía al suelo, dejándolo totalmente expuesto antes su padre. Sin embargo no sintió frío gracias al ritual de Mimir y Deimos, que mantenía el círculo caliente. Cómo si de un nido se tratara. 

Atreus no pudo evitar gemir cuando las manos de Kratos exploraron su pecho y rozaban sus pezones, jugando con ellos.  
Su ronroneo era cada vez más fuerte. Pero el colmo vino cuando la humedad y calidez de su padre abrazo uno de ellos, simulando una mamada. Haciendo lo mismo con el de al lado. 

-Aaah!...Ah!~- gemía entrecortado el muchacho agarrando los hombros de su padre. El hombre no se paró y dirigió la mano a sus partes para acariciarlas causándole otro sobresalto. 

Al separarse y verlo tan rojito y ya con el cuerpo totalmente despierto lo depositó en el suelo cogiéndole su cabecita y su cintura. Acomodando lo en el lecho. Era extraño para su Alfa "Es mi cachorro" pensó ya algo empañado de las hormonas del otro, " pero también es el que tendrá mis cachorros" se contradijo sin pensarlo mucho. 

Sin más preámbulos se quitó el albornoz y se situó encima del joven que esperaba anelante en el lecho de hierva. Vio rastro de sangre al rededor. Pero no le dio importancia, no era de ninguno de los dos. Podía olerlo. 

Fue entonces cuando se dirigió su boca  a sus partes. Provocando sonidos irresistiblemente deliciosos y de pecado.   
Su cuerpo se contraía y empezaba ha hacer sonidos casi animales. Para Atreus eso era el paraíso, corrientes de placer lo llenaban y un cosquilleo se estaba formando en su cabeza mientras sujetaba la cabeza de su padre con sus manitas temblorosas. 

-Nya!- gritó asustado llevándose las manos a la cabeza por un pequeño dolor punzante imprevisto. 

Kratos se apartó enseguida pensando que le hizo daño preocupado. Pero entonces vio como en su cabecita iban apareciendo lentamente hasta salir unas hermosas orejas esponjosas de lobo. El alfa le acarició gentilmente intentando tranquilizarlo, esperando a que su Omega terminara esa parte de la transformación.

Cuando todo paró vio como dejaba caer los brazos derrotados a sus lados y su respiración se convirtió en un suspiro de alivio. Kratos repartió besos por su carita, mostrándose orgulloso de la fortaleza de su hijo. Una pequeña risita acompañada por un ronroneo le ánimo a seguir. 

Bajó de nuevo para seguir con su trabajo con besos repartidos desde su pecho, pasando por su ombligo mientras provocaba esos pequeños suspiros que le volvían loco. Separó las delgadas piernas con sus manos algo impaciente con un gruñido sintiendo que el olor Omega era más fuerte y más necesitado. Y como buen alfa no lo haría esperar. 

Su Alfa sabía que ese pequeño Omega estaba ciego y más indefenso que otras veces. Así que se propuso tomarlo de una manera que se sintiera seguro y por ende era digno de ser su compañero y protector. 

Bajó a ese miembro ya erecto pequeño y rosado, pero otra cosa llamó su atención. Un líquido aromático salía de esa rosada y suave entrada. No perdió tiempo y bebió de ella levantando un poco esas esbeltas piernas, haciéndolo gemir más fuerte y temblar de nuevo, tan apetitoso. 

-¡Kraaah!, ¡Kratos!- Llamó entre gemidos mientras el alfa daba lametones e introducía su lengua en sitios donde apenas sabía de su existencia. Notó como su colita de lobo aparecía desde su coxis de forma dolorosa, pero entre ese placer apenas se dio cuenta.

El hombre se separó y relamiéndose contempló la hermosa escena de un agitado Omega con una cola esponjosa tan hermosa y a juego con sus orejas. Iba a ser increíble tomarlo. Su Alfa ronroneó feliz ya fuertemente al encontrarse de nuevo con ese olor ya fuertemente segregado por su Omega "Necesito tomarlo, marcarlo. Solo MIO" es lo único que pasaba por su mente. 

El Omega, a pesar de que no podía verlo, también olió su aroma dominante y lo llamó alzando los brazos con un gemido anelante y algo angustiado para que lo aceptará. 

Kratos sonrió, y feliz respondió y acepto la llamada. Lo besó siendo abrazado y apresado por la cadera por esas fantásticas piernas y una cola que se enroscó en uno de los musculosos muslos.

Un intenso beso se hizo y un montón de feromonas se dispersaron cuando el miembro fue siendo introducido lentamente. Atreus gimió entre grititos que eran callados por los besos desesperados del Alfa. Las runas brillaban desde hace rato en el cuerpo de ambos, pero apenas se dieron cuenta.

Kratos juntó sus frentes un instante, mirando esos ojos vacios que no miraban a ninguna parte, esperando que se acostumbrará  a la ontromision. La falta de ese contacto visual lo rompió un poco y deseó con todas sus fuerzas haber sido él y no su hijo quien sufrió el ataque. Su Alfa gruñia rabioso de querer destrozar a todos los que lo hicieron, los ojos del Omega eran importantes, su contacto lo tranquilizaban muchas veces. Y Kratos no tenía duda de que complacería a su animal interior.

Un movimiento de cadera se hizo presente por parte del más pequeño con un gemidito de protesta al no saber el porqué de tanta espera. Esto tomó de sorpresa al mayor quien gruñó con sorpresa, para luego embestir de sorpresa como respuesta. Haciéndolo gemir complacido bajando sus orejitas de manera sumisa, comprendiendo quien mandaba en el acto.

La visión fue preciosa para el alfa mientras embestia de forma lenta y armoniosa a esa delicada figura. Su carita roja, su boca abierta y gimiente, sus ojos llorosos por el placer y sus orejas que solo reflejaban sumisión total ante su dueño. 

-¡Alfa!¡Nyaaah! Más...- gimió desesperado de que tocará y llegara más profundo.

-Mi Omega, mio- gimió Kratos haciéndolo más profundo como le pedia. Sus embestidas aumentaron el ritmo y se sumergió completamente en el deseo de sus aromas y feromonas.

En ese momento todo empezó a brillar de forma intensa y la marca del cuello del Omega se hizo presente. El Alfa no dudó y de un mordisco lo marcó haciendo contraerse a ambos. Sintiendo esos colmillos profundizar en Atreus, haciendo un nudo en su interior con el semen del dominante. Atreus era suyo, ya lo era antes, pero ahora ningún alfa lo cuestionaria...o sufriría las consecuencias. 

Atreus no pudo más después de la corrida y no pudo evitar desmayarse con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. 

-¡Atreus!- exclamó el dios preocupado de haberse pasado cuando su humanidad total volvió. Lo agitó por los hombros intentando despertarlo, pero sólo consiguió un mugido de molestia por su parte mientras se ponía en posición fetal y su cola esponjosa se abrazaba por su cintura tapando sus vergüenzas.

-Hermano, él está bien. Déjalo descansar- dijo Mimir a su espalda. Kratos se sobresalto un poco al verlo tan cerca, pero asintió preguntando con la mirada al sabio- Oh, todo salió perfecto hermano, ya te lo dije. Ahora el niño es un Omega en todo su esplendor- respondió con orgullo pasandole la ropa a Kratos mientras esté asentía aún algo aturdido por los acontecimientos.

Mimir se acercó al hermanito con cariño para ver alguna posible contusión ante la aún preocupada mirada de Kratos, pero un gruñido grutural salió de su garganta sacando sus incisivos. El sabio se volvió indignado y rodando sus ojos dispuesto a sermonearlo. Pero al mirar la escena vio que no era a él quien iba la advertencia, sino a un Deimos que se había acercado y agachado para taparlo con su túnica. Para protegerlo del frío.

Las miradas de ambos eran asesinas. Sus hormonas estaban a tope. Deimos también sacó sus caninos gruñendo, seguramente su Alfa interior rabiaba por luchar por ese nuevo Omega aparecido. Con aroma tan delicioso. Y Kratos por defender lo que era suyo por derecho.

-Kratos, Deimos. ¿Debo advertidos de nuevo mi amenaza? ¿O queréis proteger al niño en el viaje? Vosotros decidís-Siseó Mimir mientras ponía la túnica al pequeño, dispuesto a alejarlo de aquellos dos dementes si hacia falta. 

Ambos parecieron reaccionar ante esas palabras y se levantaron a regañadientes ocultando sus dientes. Mimir suspiró y cargó al niño ya arropado en sus brazos. Su carita solo emanaba paz y descansanso así como sus orejitas agachadas. Mimir negó a Kratos cuando hizo ademán de cogerlo.

-Ahora el chico necesita descanso absoluto, tus hormonas o las de Deimos solo lo alteraran.- Dijo el anciano haciendo que el padre frunciera el ceño, pero no tuvo más remedio que vestirse y tratar al igual que su hermano.

Ambos hermanos se miraron y terminaron suspirando. Sería difícil a partir de ahora pero por el niño harían lo que fuera.


	5. Chapter 5

Los siguientes días fueron intensos. Y Mimir lo atribuía a que Atreus se había pasado durmiendo en su nido hecho un ovillo con su cola la mayor parte del tiempo. Y eso hizo que los dos alfas disputaran más que de costumbre al no estar ahí para mediar. Además que el tener al Omega tan débil les ponía nerviosos. Deimos no paraba de cazar para proveer de comida al chico, cazaba tanto que los venados hacían ya montones al lado de la pira funcional del fuego. Y Mimir estaba harto de tener que ser él el que limpiaba todo aquello. 

Kratos por su parte se encontraba casi siempre junto a él dormitando también. Dándole su calor en ese nido circular que habían hecho en su cabaña o nidito de amor. Su Alfa estaba muy alerta a cualquier necesidad, ya que su modo animal pensó que su debilidad era por estar gestando cachorros, por lo que cualquier acercamiento con Deimos acababa en una pelea con colmillos y garras. 

Mimir suspiró, ya había explicado que era porque la transformación del niño había sido abrupta y artificial. Debía recuperar fuerzas para emprender el viaje. Sin embargo los imbéciles musculosos seguían en sus trece. "Mucho músculo y poco cerebro" pensó oyendo los discutir de nuevo por la ración de comida conveniente que Atreus debía comer hoy, como siempre a gritos con rugidos de por medio. 

Miró al chico, dormido en el suelo, dentro del círculo como un gatito. Ronroneando débilmente y con una leve sonrisa en sus labios, tapado con montones de pieles y acostado en otras tantas que había previsto Kratos para su mayor confort.  Era una preciosidad. Ajeno a todos los problemas del mundo en ese momento " Hermanito, ojalá pudiera darte una vida despreocupada" pensó algo triste sentándose a su lado y moliendo un poco unas bayas vitamínicas para que recuperará su vitalidad. 

Las orejitas del chico se movieron levemente ante el ruido de afuera. Y poco a poco abrió los ojos. Aunque estuviera ciego aún sentia la necesidad de frotarselos. Una suave risa del anciano no se hizo esperar cuando bostezo con un sonido animal muy mono, estirando sus orejas y colita. 

-Mimir- llamo poniendo la cabeza en la dirección de la risa con una sonrisa sin dientes- ¿Cuanto he dormido? Me siento genial- dijo feliz mientras se sentaba meneando su colita feliz.

-Días, aunque te levantabas a veces para comer y hacer tus necesidades...era gracioso ver cómo intentabas salir de los brazos de tu padre con tus soniditos, creo que lo hacía a proposito- contestó con una sonrisa pasándole un cuenco en sus palmas- Toma, con esto te sentirás aún mejor.-Concluyó mientras acariciaba esas orejas esponjosas. 

-Gracias maestro- contestó con afecto tomando un bocado de las bayas. Entonces se dio cuenta de la disputa de fuera alzando sus orejas- déjame adivinar, han estado así todo el tiempo- dijo en un suspiro cansado.

Mimir asintió pero luego se dio cuenta de que no podía verlo.

-Si hermanito, pero no te preocupes, es su culpa por ser unos descerebrados- contestó sabiendo de su preocupación.

-Lo siento Mimir, habrás estado solo sin mí y con tanto grito- se disculpó aún así algo triste tomando más vallas , estaban realmente dulces. 

Entonces fue cuando entró Deimos por la puerta dando voces:

-¡Yo entro si me da la gana!- exclamó portando un plato enorme de venado y una cantimplora de agua.

-¡Mi hijo no necesita más de tu estúpido ciervo!- respondió en el mismo tono pasando por detrás. 

-Chicos por favor, dais dolor de cabeza...- se quejó el pequeño compadeciéndose de Mimir que los miraba con mala cara. 

Los dos se pararon por un momento no shockeados. Procesando. Para enseguida correr a su lado y arrodillarse a su lado. Mimir rodó los ojos "Son unos dramas" pensó.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? Durmiste mucho- dijo Kratos preocupado, su Alfa ronroneó contento de tenerlo despierto y comiendo. Le examinó el rostro y lo demás por si tenía alguna contusión.- ¿Te duele algo?-preguntó en voz más baja. Ya que temía haberse propagado en el apareamiento, ya lo había inspeccionado pero quería que el chico lo dijera con sus palabras o algo.

-Una palabra y lo castro Atreus- añadió Deimos dejándole la comida a un lado al ver que ya tenía sustento. Su Alfa gruñó feliz también de verlo alimentarse como era debido. El Omega de la manada estaba sano y activo, eso estaba bien. Ni siquiera le importó el gruñido de su igual ante esa frase.

Este negó con una sonrisa. Siguió comiendo sus vayas con tranquilidad meando feliz su colita de que la manada estuviera junta.

-Debeis pensar en Mimir, el no tiene la culpa que mi situación y no veo que os hayáis hermanado para cuidarme- se quejó el niño sorprendiendo a los otros dos que lo miraban con ojos como platos, pensando que lo habían estado mimando correctamente.

Mimir río a carcajadas al ver la cómica cara de ambos sobresaltando un poco a Atreus pero sacándole una sonrisa.

-Oh hermanito. Pides mucho. Ellos solo me dejaron pasar a verte de vez en cuando porque soy un Beta y mi olor les es familiar. Pero no puedes echarles la culpa, su Alfa es quien predomina en estos momentos- explicó Mimir divertido ante el dulce regaño del niño ajeno a las miradas de anelo y preocupación de ambos mastodontes.

Atreus suspiró un "Entiendo" pero todavía convencido de que podría hacer algo para que no se comportaran de aquellas maneras. 

Todos callaron un momento viendo al niño comer con ganas y con esa finura que lo caracterizaba. Sonrieron todos casi sin quererlo. Aunque cuando Atreus se chupaba los dedos para limpiarse los otros dos alfas ronronearon de deseo. Mimir puso los ojos en blanco y Atreus ladeó la cabeza sin comprender. Iba a preguntar algo pero la puerta se abrió de nuevo.

-¿Donde está el chiquitín? que yo lo vea- chilló la voz de Sindri corriendo con un montón de ropa en brazos. 

-¡Sindri!- explamó feliz el niño levantándose un poco tambaleante del sitio dejando sus vayas de lado a tientas. 

Los demás hicieron lo mismo. Mimir dio gracias a los dioses de que otro beta llegará y apaciguara las cosas. Kratos al reconocer el olor gruñó en modo de saludo dejando que se acercara a su Omega que se veía feliz de verlo. Y Deimos gruñó un poco al desconocido olor, pero su mitad humana lo dejó pasar  por la reacción familiar de los otros y por esa sonrisa del Omega. Si el chico quería ver a ese enano lo vería. 

-Recibí tu carta Mimir,¡Oh chiquitín que te me hicieron! ¡Tú no te preocupes que Sindri está aquí para abrigarte!- chilló dramático dejando todas las ropas en el suelo al lado del chico y cogiéndole de los hombros para examinarlo de arriba abajo. Su cara de preocupación se convirtió en una triste al comprobar su ceguera era real como le contó el sabio. Además de esos apéndices lobunos en su cuerpo Omega de nuevo.

-¿tu lo llamaste?- preguntó arqueando la ceja Kratos al sabio que miró algo enternecido la escena al ver como Atreus lo abrazaba meneando su colita feliz en respuesta.

-Si, a los dos. Necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible. Además no podremos pasar sin ellos a Midgar- explicó brevemente Mimir mirando como Deimos examinaba las ropas mientras miraba de reojo y receloso a Sindri. Cuestionandose si ese enano era nueva competencia y si merecía estar en la manada de su lobito. 

-Sindri, me alegro de oírte - contestó con una risita divertida meneando sus orejitas oyendo más ruidos a fuera. Improperios de Brok.- ¡Trajiste a Brok!- exclamó dando un saltito feliz.

Los alfas se relajaron visiblemente. El chico estaba muy contento. Dejarían que puluraran en su manada de momento. 

-Si...lo siento tanto Atreus- susurró triste cogiendo las ropas el enano.

Atreus primero ladeó la cabeza sin comprender pero luego sonrió tomando las manos de su amigo.

-No Sindri, estoy bien. En unas semanas podré ver de nuevo. Así que ¿Porque no me muestras y describes lo que tienes para el viaje?- dijo Atreus muy feliz de compartir algo juntos, hacía tanto que no los veía. 

Mientras un Sindri más animado se situaba con él detrás del biombo los hombres fueron arrastrados por Mimir afuera para recibir a Brok. Atreus necesitaba respirar un poco fuera de esos músculos y relacionarse con más gente. Aún con los gruñidos de aquellos dos molestos por dejarlo con otro, aunque fuera inofensivo. 

-Que hay señores- dijo como saludo gruñón pero se le veía contento al ver a sus amigos y clientes. -¿Ya está por ahí mi hermano cotorreando con el huevo?- cabturreó mientras ponía alforjas de su bestia dinosaurio en el suelo. 

-Pensé que te la habías comido- dijo Kratos algo curioso haciendo gesto con la cabeza al animal de carga.

Deimos lo miró curioso, no tenía ni idea de que era pero parecía amistoso. 

-Era una tomadura del pelo al chico, ya verás cuando lo vea. Mientras tanto mirad lo que tengo para vosotros- dijo pícaro extendiendo su manta con miles de objetos de guerra.- Mimir nos ha contado todo, debemos estar preparados, los Aesir no son de fiar- los tres asintieron de acuerdo y empezaron a comprobar y probarse cosas. 

Estuvieron un rato seleccionando objetos y mejoras. Mimir fue fácil, utensilios de magia y una buena defensa de armadura ligera sería suficiente. Deimos y Kratos eligieron las propias, pero discutieron por una mejora que querían y solo había una. Brok sonrió maligna mente y ofreció una más por el doble, a pesar de las miradas asesinas accedieron a regañadientes. El maldito sabía vender. 

Risas se oyeron en la cabaña volviendo a todos curiosos. Atreus salió con una túnica preciosa nórdica de varias capas, guantes, una capucha de lana y una braga/bufanda que podía subirse hasta por encima de la nariz. Sus pantalones ajustados apenas se veían ya que unas botas altas de lana y piel lo abrigaban muy bien. Todo en tonos naranjas y ocres que hacía juego con su pelo. Estaba precioso. Sindri salió detrás triunfante viendo su magnífica creación y las caras de bobos de los demás. 

-¡Papá! Mirame, ¿Cómo estoy?- preguntó dando saltitos hacia todos lados feliz sin saber dónde dirigirse.

-Aquí Atreus- río feliz Mimir. 

Atreus trotó hasta la dirección de la voz. 

-Estas, estas...muy bien- dijo anonadado su padre sin poder dejar de mirarlo. Estaba monísimo con toda esa ropa de abrigo después de haberlo visto siempre con armadura o ropa de combate. 

Atreus se sonrojó hasta arriba como un tomate pero sonrió feliz volviéndose en dirección a la voz. 

-Gracias...- dijo tímido jugando con sus dedos sin sabes que hacer. No solía oír en público a su padre con esa voz tan embelsemada.

Deimos hubiera dicho algo pero estaba luchando por contener su hemorragia nasal de ternura. 

-Ven que te vea enano, todavía no me creo lo que me han contado- dijo en voz alta Brok rompiendo el momento. El niño obedeció mando con su sonrisa.

-¡Brok! ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó contento de volver a oírlo. 

Brok no era una persona de muchas palabras y mucho menos bonitas. Pero le dolió mucho ver al niño ciego. Era una de las pocas personas que se merecían todo y saber que había sido los Aesir...le hervía la sangre. Siempre dañaban lo más bonito, lo que merecía la pena.

-Mejor que tú según veo- dijo con ira contenida a ya sabía quien. No lo pensó demasiado, salió sin más.

Atreus bajo sus orejitas y colita triste y dolido por la respuesta tan contundente.  
Mimir entendió el malentendido, sabía que Brok tuvo un mal pasado con los Aesir y que ahora mismo debía estar pensando en partirles la cara.

Pero los dos Alfas se pusieron en frente del niño gruñendo y cruzándose de brazos. Con el ceño fruncido hacia quien había insultado al Omega. Atreus sintió el movimiento y se asustó pensando que le harían daño. Brok alzó una ceja ante el comportamiento de ambos, pero Sindri que ya estaba detrás de su hermano fue más rápido dándole un capón desequilibrando al otro sorprendido.

-Ya estás disculpándote, el chico no tiene la culpa de que los Aesir sean como son- dijo exasperado intentando calmar la situación. 

-Si, si. Perdona, estaba pensando en otra cosa. La gente que te lo hizo...- empezó a decir el enano azul sobándose el sitio dañado y mirando mal a su hermano. 

-Todo está bien. Lo entiendo- dijo feliz lográndose colar entre los dos Alfas más tranquilos pero todavía desconfiados.

Entonces el animal hizo un mugido mientras pastaba. Las orejitas del chico se levantaron al instante y jadeo de sorpresa reconociendo el sonido.

-Hum. Sabía que te gustaría oírla... Creo que os caisteis bien...10 pasos delante de ti en diagonal derecha- dijo y específico al ver sus ganas. Una vaga sonrisa paso por su cara azulada.

Y así fue, Atreus salto feliz a acariciarla y una vez seguro de que estaba ahí la abrazo con fuerza. Sonriendo como mil soles. Meneando su colita, feliz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.D.: gracias a todos los que siguen la historia. Con esto empezarán ya su viaje y en el siguiente saldrá Midgar. Espero que lo disfrutéis , los comentarios son bienvenidos <3333


	6. Inicio del viaje

-Te amo...- jadeaba en voz baja sin poder detener sus embestidas el dios de la guerra.-Te amo...- susurró de nuevo besando y mordiendo la espalda de su niño. Sabía que el chico le daba cosa que los oyeran. Pero era difícil contener sus declaraciones de amor cada vez que estaban juntos de esa manera. Simplemente así era más fácil, en la intimidad de su alcoba.

-¡Hum!¡Hum!- gemía Atreus tapándose la boca porque sino sabía que gritaría de placer ante el placer que le brindaba Kratos en esa tienda de campaña. A veces lograba morder la tela del suelo pero muy difícil controlarse contra los deliciosos toques de su experto padre.

La tienda era suficiente para los dos pero esa postura contra el duro suelo era algo incómoda. Tenía como lecho sus sendos sacos de dormir de pieles. Pero seguía no siendo su cama. El dios tenía total control al estar encima del lobito que se retorcía de placer debajo de él. Sabía que para el chico era algo incómodo. Pero nada que no pudiera solventar luego con unos buenos mimos. 

Habían estado de viaje varias horas hasta llegar todos juntos hasta la cima de Tyr. Habían montado a un Atreus feliz en la bestia mansa para que no tuviera problemas de seguirlos sin visión. Sindri se montó con él y el cotorreo se hizo interminable. La más feliz parecía la bestia, a la cual le hablaba Atreus para tranquilizarla contra los propios monstruos del bosque que los espartanos acabaron sin problemas.

Poco después llegó la noche ya cerca de la entrada del templo. Por lo que decidieron acampar cerca y descansar antes de entrar a un mundo nuevo. Deimos pudo entablar una mínima relación con los enanos en los tres meses que pasaron todos juntos tiempo como una manada. Pero su modo alfa estaba tan alerta como Kratos y sus conversaciones entre Brok-Kratos-Deimos era una sinfonía de gruñidos. Mientras que Mimir-Atreus-Sindri parecían no poder acabar nunca de hablar. 

Sin embargo pronto acabó la cena y su padre no pudo resistirse mucho más el tenerlo cerca y con su olor al rededor. Hizo algunos arrumacos con su nariz en el cuello, esparciendo besos, haciéndolo reír al principio. Para luego callarlo y ponerlo caliente lamiendo su cuello y esparciendo ambas feromonas. Pronto acabaron así entre besos apasionados , Atreus sin ropa a partir de su cintura para abajo. Y Kratos apenas se había sacado sus pantalones por las prisas y el deseo desenfrenado de su Alfa interior por marcarlo. El otro Alfa estaba cerca, pero lo aceptaba. Era una protección aderida para el Omega de la manada y olía su lealtad a kilómetros. Por lo que no se preocupó por expandir sus hormonas por el campamento.

-Atreus, dioses...eres tan hermoso- aduló el hombre mirando esa carita excitada y llena de placer que se ladeaba para mirar a su padre con ojos brumosos. Sus orejitas gachas en total sumisión y una cola esponjosa se enroscaba en uno de los muslos de su padre. 

-Ah~!- no pudo evitar dejar escapar un gemidito atraves de su mano al dar en su próstata con intensidad. Buscado que se corriera y mordiendo la marca de su hombro para fundirlo en el éxtasis.-Me-me corro Alfa ah~!- gimió en voz baja desesperado agarrando las pieles fuertemente. 

-Halzo mi Omega, hazlo- jadeó sintiendo que también llegaba al final volviendo sus embestidas irregulares.

Y así pasó, semen fue inundado dentro del joven y otro esparcido entre el abdomen y la manta. Ambos jadear- aliviados y complacidos derrumbándose. Kratos cayó encima de la espalda de su hijo sin aplastarlo. 

-Atreus- susurró con cariño besándole la espalda y el cuello que tenía a su alcance mientras recuperaba el aliento.

Atreus ronroneó feliz y se dejó hacer desatando su colita para relajarse. Kratos ronroneó de vuelta lamiendo la marca del hombro con amor, dándole más olor si fuera posible. 

Kratos abrazo por la cintura a su chico desde esa posición suspirando ambos de felicidad. 

-Kratos- llamó aún ronroneando y mirando hacia la nada.

-Dime mi lobito- respondió el hombre cerrando los ojos relajado mientras aspiraba su aroma. 

-¿Tu has estado alguna vez en una ciudad?- preguntó bajito mientras acariciaba el pelaje del saco en círculos. Disfrutando del momento. 

El dios lo pensó un momento. Pero se decidió a destapar un poco de su vida a su cachorro.

\- Si, en varias.- empezó a responder.

Atreus se giró del todo para poder ergir del todo sus orejas y oír mejor boca arriba dentro del abrazo de su Alfa. Mirando a la nada y alzando sus manitas para tocar su rostro, acariciar su barba. El hombre ronroneo del gusto. Y sonrió levemente enamorado, mirando ese cuerpecito desnudo, tan cercano a él y sintiéndolo seguro, meloso.

-¿Me lo puedes describir? Alguna, no todas. Cuéntame lo que no podré ver.- pidió en una sonrisa anelante el chico. 

Kratos se rompió de nuevo un poco, sufría cada vez que esas cosas le hacían recordar su ceguera. Sintió por dentro la furia espartana agitarse. Pero no la dejó salir, era un momento mágico con su niño, no lo desperdiciaria.

Habló, contó cómo era la propia ciudad de Esparta, las ciudades que visitó luego llenado a Midgar. Arrullando al pequeño niño que vió complacido como se iba quedando dormido por su voz grave. Cerrando finalmente sus ojitos, bajando sus orejitas. 

Kratos suspiró feliz al verlo tan tranquilo en su abrazo, "tan hermoso" fue lo único que pudo pensar, para aspirar de nuevo el perfume de su pelo. Se hechó a un lado bajadose de Atreus con delicadeza. Cogió una de las gruesas mantas y los tapó a ambos mientras lo abrazaba en cucharita. "Voy a sacarles los ojos antes de matarlos" pensó contundente el dios antes de cerrar los ojos y caer dormido él también. 

Al otro lado de la tienda Deimos suspiró y se retiró a su cabaña. "Espero que sigas haciéndolo así de feliz hermano..."se dijo esperanzado de que el lobito no tuviera que sufrir nunca el desenfreno de un Alfa.

\--------

Los enanos empujaron con fuerza y magia el pasaje de Asgard dentro del árbol de Higdrasil. Forzando la estructura para que se desbloqueara. 

Kratos clavo el Bifrost en el círculo de mandos y todo empezó a brillar mientras las ramas volvieron a crecer a su alrededor. 

Atreus no podía verlo pero sentía el viento mágico en la cara. Cuando se hizo más fuerte se agarró mejor a la mano de Deimos. El cual le dió un apretón tranquilizador mirándolo con amor. Atesoraba cada contacto con Atreus, por mínimo que fuera. 

En cuanto el proceso acabó Mimir fue quien inició la marcha. Todos lo siguieron expectantes de que se encontrarían más allá. Pronto lo oyeron y lo vieron. 

Una ciudad llena de colores dorados y ocres llenaban la vista. El cielo más azul y brillante que las de la propia Grecia. Los suelos llenos de cuadrículas de mármol. Las casas eran altas, pero podía verse perfectamente los edificios más emblemáticos a lo alto y en lejanía. La calle a la que salían parecía una de las puertas amuralladas de la ciudad que daba paso a una ancha calle llena de mercaderes y personas en su que haceres. Los sonidos era jubilosos y llenos de charlas para Atreus. Olía a diferentes comidas y aromas que nunca antes había conocido. 

Una gran sonrisa amaneció por su cara mientras seguía agarrados a Deimos, caminando junto a él vacilante. Este lo miró calidamente y dejó que se impregnará de todas esas sensaciones. Gustoso de compartir ese momento con él. En verdad Asgard era una ciudad magnifica, echa de piedras preciosas.

Kratos estaba alerta y tenso ante cualquier amenaza. Hacía mucho que no estaba en mundo civilizado. Miró de reojo y a nadie pareció extrañarle que hubieran salido de un portal. Supuso que era el medio de transporte entre mundos más utilizado. 

Miró hacia atrás y vio una imagen hermosa de su hijo con cara maravillada ante todas las sensaciones nuevas. Agarrado a Deimos, quien no le quitaba ojo de encima y lo miraba con cariño a la vez que estaba vigilante en lo demás. Por primera vez no sintió celos y vio un amor puro de un tío con su sobrino, una bonita imagen. Kratos logró relajarse un poco, quizás no fuera un viaje tan malo después de todo. 

-Bien- dijo Mimir cuando llegaron a la plaza llena del mercado y un edificio que parecía un gran templo al final de la misma. Todos se pararon en grupo- Es ahí donde tengo a mi contacto que nos conseguirá entrar a Palacio sin sorpresas. Mientras deberemos separarnos para hacer varias cosas.

Todos asintieron concentrados ante las explicaciones de Mimir.

-Los enanos, montad vuestro tenderete como Solaís hacer, llevaos a Atreus y decís que es vuestro ayudante. Puede además ayudaros con las  runas mágicas, están  lo suficientemente talladas para que las reconozca  con el tacto- estos asintieron con decisión y Sindri fue quien tomó de la mano al chico mientras este se despedía. Deimos suspiró con fuestracion y nostalgia al verlo marchar. Aunque la mirada de Kratos lo puso en su lugar.

-Deimos, consignemos habitaciones en alguna posada. Toma- dijo el sabio dándole un mapa para que no se perdiera- Da igual aunque estemos todos juntos en literas, solo será para esta noche. - Deimos asintió y con un gesto se despidió examinando el pergamino.

-Tú. Eres hijo del dios Zeus, así que me servirás como llave para conseguir audiencia- concluyó el sabio hacia Kratos. Este alzó una ceja. Mimir se rió.- Oh vamos, la diplomacia también sirve para vencer ciertos muros ¿Sabes?. La sangre real, sea de dónde sea, es siempre bien recibida. 

Y así fueron al gran edificio. Donde Kratos pensó que fue las siguientes horas más feas de su vida. Los funcionarios no eran lo suyo, lentos como caracoles.  
\-------

Atreus estaba encantado con todo y era un culo inquieto. Pero hizo caso a los enanos y ayudo a montar la tienda. Posteriormente a clasificar las runas en cajitas como le indicó Sindri. Pero algo le rondaba en la cabeza al chico.

-Brok- llamó el joven pensando sus palabras. Un gruñido sirvió como respuesta de que lo estaba escuchando mientras martilleaba algo.- ¿Porque odias tanto a los Aesir?-un pequeño silencio se hizo.

-Los dioses por lo general no son personas con las que quieras estar. Crueles y avariciosos, sin moral....pero los Aesir tienen un toque spicotico especial...muchos de ellos pierden la cabeza fácilmente siendo aún más peligrosos.- explicó Brok intentando evadir la pregunta. Pero Atreus no era tonto.

-Te pasó algo con ellos- dijo el lobito meneando sus orejas aún un poco caóticas de tanto ruido. 

-Si...uno de ellos incendió nuestra cueva cuando éramos jóvenes. Pocos se salvaron y los que quedamos sufrimos hambre y frío por mucho tiempo. El porque hicieron eso...parece  ser que creían que un fantasma que había allí  iba a destruirlos. Y allí no había nada. Solo una gran ciudad enana...que hicieron cenizas.- intervino Sindri ya que su hermano tenía demasiado rencor dentro como para explicarlo,  se puso a martillear más fuerte como para espantar los fantasmas del pasado. 

Atreus agachó sus orejitas y colita tristes.   
-Lo siento mucho chicos.- dijo compungido el niño.

-Ahora ya estamos bien hermanito, no te preocupes por ello- contestó poniéndole una mano en el hombro y continuando con su tarea de tallar una malla de encargo.-¿No es así hermano?- preguntó en advertencia al azul quien gruñó distraído. 

Sin embargo Atreus que sentía todo en el corazón abrazó a tientas a Brok por la espalda. Este se sorprendió y se quedó congelado. Hacía tanto que necesitaba que alguien que no fuera de su raza le mostrará esa calidez. Sintió que sus músculos se destensaban con esa acción. Una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Sintiendose liberado con las palabras: "No seré como ellos.".

-Eso ya lo sabía mocoso.- dijo con suavidad retirándose de ese abrazo para continuar con su trabajo.-¿Por qué no vas  al tenderete de al lado? Compra unas manzanas asadas con caramelo. Creo que te gustarán.-

Al oír la palabra "Manzana" sus preguntas se pusieron rígidas y su cola vibro de emoción saliendo a tientas y buscando el lugar. 

-Quita esa estúpida sonrisa de tu cara- escupió al ver a su hermano mirando estúpidamente ese momento de debilidad desde atrás.

\-------

Cuando Atreus consiguió el cesto entre sus brazos de la amable anciana de al lado. Se dirigió por el sonido de sus agudas orejas hacia las voces de los enanos. Cada vez se manejaba mejor con su oído. "Podría acostumbrarme" pensó con tristeza en su interior. 

Tan ensimismado iba que casi choca con alguien, pero se detuvo justo a tiempo al notar un gran cuerpo en frente de él. 

-Disculpeme- dijo tímido encojiendose un poco ante el gran cuerpo que emanaba muchas feromonas alfa.

-¿Que llevas ahí? ¿Manzanas? Así que eres un goloso.- dijo la grave voz en un ronroneo, sintiéndolo acercarse.

-Disculpe señor, debo llegar con mi familia- se excusó nervioso con las orejitas gachas de miedo retrocediendo unos pasos. 

-Vamos cachorro, que tengas la marca de otro no significa que no podamos divertirnos- dijo más agresivo intentando dejarlo sin salida- No le importa que estés ciego, eso lo hace más excitante.- concluyó logrando tomar la barbilla de este poniéndolo a temblar con el rabo entre las piernas.

\----

-Estupida estafadora- gruñó por lo bajo Deimos volviendo del hostal. Había conseguido la habitación con literas pero la tocina que tenían por dependienta casi monta un escándalo por no querer regatear. 

Deimos resopló, casi no recordaba como eran las ciudades. Ya estaba llegando a la plaza cuando algo le llamó la atención. En un callejón Atreus estaba empezando a ser intrucido pasito a pasito por un alfa musculoso que lo tenía cogido por la barbilla. El chico temblaba de pánico. Dejó que su instinto alfa tomara el control. 

Con un rugido apartó al hombre del chico hacia el callejón y le dio una soberana paliza en modo alfa. Con garras y colmillos. El otro alfa finalmente uyo con el rabo entre las piernas aceptando la supremacía del otro.

-¿De-Deimos?- preguntó aterrado reconociendo el olor Alfa del susodicho.

-Atreus- dijo con voz ronca el guerrero acercando se al Omega asustado en la pared.-¿Estas bien?¿Te hizo algo?- preguntó preocupado examinando le todo el cuerpo. Que para su alivio no había nada preocupante. 

Atreus negó tembloroso. 

-Co-compre unas manzanas y-y luego ya no se...yo no pretendía Snif...- comenzó a sollozar sintiendo algunas lágrimas ya. 

-nonono, ey, todo está bien ¿Si?. Nadie va ha tocarte. Estas a salvo y tú no hicistes nada malo- dijo con amor abrazándolo con fuerza. Manteniendo seguras las manzanas que sabía que el niño iba a adorar. 

Permanecieron así unos momentos hasta que el chico se tranquilizó. Cuando se separaron Deimos le acarició los brazos para reconfortarlo mirándole con cariño.

-Vamos, seguro que todos están deseando probarlas. ¿Tu no?- animó el guerrero levantadose y dándole la mano para salir de ese callejón. 

Atreus apretó su agarre pero asintió algo más tranquilo. Al final la ciudad no era ningún paraíso, pero tampoco un infierno como Hel. Era un lugar con muchos matices.


	7. El Amanecer

-Mimir...hay que irse- dijo ansioso Kratos poniéndose tenso en un momento en medio de una charla que estaba teniendo el sabio en ese momento.

-Ya he acabado ¿Qué tanta prisa?- preguntó extrañado mirando como sus incisivos alfa empezaban a salir con un gruñido peligroso. Los funcionarios se hecharon un poco hacia atrás asustados.

-Atreus, está en peligro- dijo secamente antes de echarse a correr con un rugido a la salida. Mimir dió una leve reverencia al otro interlocutor cogiendo todo los papeles en su mochila y salió corriendo detrás preocupado. El hermanito parecía una damisela que atraía los peligros las 24h estuviera donde estuviera. 

El dios se paró un momento y olfateó. Pero no tuvo que razonar mucho. Las hormonas de Atreus se habían calmado un poco. El aroma del otro Alfa conocido lo calmó. Entonces lo vió.

-¡Atreus!- gritó el Alfa corriendo al verlo salir de la mano de Deimos algo pálido de un callejón, portando un cesto de extrañas manzanas.

Atreus irgió de inmediato sus orejitas. Mirando sin mirar a esa dirección.

-¡Papá!- exclamó ansioso irgiendo también su colita. 

Kratos se arrojó casi literalmente sobre él, tocando y examinando como loco cualquier signo de daño.  
-¿Que ocurrió? Sentí que algo andaba mal- dijo frenético al ver también esa palidez tan inusual. 

-Un hombre quiso aprovecharse de mi, pero Deimos me salvó...- susurró en consternación aún afectado apretando la mano de Deimos.

Deimos gruñó un poco por lo bajo, su Alfa aún estaba algo sensible por la pelea anterior. Que el otro alfa estuviera tan cerca del inestable no ayudaba. Kratos y este se miraron intensamente por un momento.

-Gracias- confesó pasa sorpresa de ambos el dios. Su hermano asintió y con la mirada expresó que no habría problema. 

Atreus tiró suave e inconscientemente de la mano hacia la tienda de los enanos. Dejando a ambos alfas preocupados por su comportamiento tan silencioso. Los dos sentían su inquietud.

Mimir llegó al trote al encuentro y los enanos se asomaron confundidos por verlos.

-¿Que pasó?- el primero que preguntó fue Mimir jadeando de la carrera. 

Todos se quedaron mute al ver al pequeño dejar la cesta de manzanas pálido y algo tembloroso. Pero al final no pudo más y explotó.

-Padre, lo siento no supe defenderme, me quedé congelado mientras me decía cosas y y-yo...snif- Atreus empezó a llorar para preocupación de todos.

Intentó ocultar su rostro con sus manos. Pero Kratos lo abrazó rápidamente, apretó fuertemente e intentó tranquilizar al Omega que llevaba dentro con su olor y calor. 

Mientras el tembloroso y lloroso cuerpecito se acurrucaba en ese gigantesco pecho, todos miraron a Deimos pidiendo explicaciones. Este suspiró cansado y comenzó su relato. 

Cuando acabó los nudillos de Kratos crujieron mientras el lobito se iba tranquilizando con pequeños hipos entre sus sollozos. Intentó relajar a su Alfa lamiendo la marca de su cuello, dándole sus feromonas para que se sintiera seguro. Este lo aceptó gustoso y se dejó hacer enroscando su cola en uno de esos musculosos brazos. 

Por su parte Mimir se recargó en la mesa del tenderete cansado y furioso a la vez "¿Porque siempre tiene que sufrir?" Pensó mientras se imaginaba a él mismo introduciendo su lanza en el pecho del dichoso alfa.

Brok y Sindri se miraron arrepentidos de haberlo dejado solo unos minutos. 

-Lo siento peque, no pensamos que te pasara nada por ir a comprar a la tienda de al lado- dijo Sindri mientras Brok frunció el ceño para si mismo. 

-No importa...Deimos estaba ahí por suerte y sino hubiera llegado Kratos a causa de mi marca.- contestó Atreus con voz quebrada pero ya más tranquilo. Acariciando la barba de Kratos para que hiciera lo mismo. -Gracias Deimos- susurró el chico mirándole con calidez.

Este sonrió y negó con la cabeza. 

\- Si me haces el honor de verte probar por primera vez estás manzanas, todo queda en paz- rió acariciándole una de las orejitas haciendo reír suavemente al joven de las cosquillas. El Alfa de Kratos se relajó y el resto destensó el ambiente.

Kratos no perdió tiempo y le dió una en sus manitas aún algo temblorosas y con ojos rojos. 

En cuanto dió el mordisco sus músculos se destensaron y una carita de asombro asomó por su rostro.   
-Nunca he probado nada igual ¿Esto es el caramelo?- dijo en voz baja mirando la manzana. 

Deimos sonrió cuando volvió a morderla y su colita se meneó feliz inconscientemente. Kratos le acarició la cinturita distraídamente mirándolo con amor, más calmado también de verlo bien y a salvo. 

\------

La noche fue complicada para todos. Atreus fue el único que consiguió dormir en brazos de su padre en su correspondiente litera. Acurrucado en su pecho agarrandose en su muslo con su colita hermosa. 

Su padre había seguido lamiendo y esparciendo sus feromonas a pesar de las quejas del chico "Estoy bien Kratos" aseguró en voz baja encantado con su atracón de manzanas. Pero terminó durmiéndose bajo sus mimos en un suave ronroneo.

-¿Porque su marca no disuadió al otro alfa?- preguntó el dios en voz baja mientras observaba a su cría dormir plácidamente.

-Porque en este lugar ni los derechos de todos se cumplen. Quizás si aquel Alfa hubiera sabido que eras un dios no habría pasado. Pero no nos favorece gritarlo a los 4 vientos de momento- respondió Mimir en el mismo tono mirando al techo.

Kratos gruñó no muy conforme acariciando ese sedoso y rojizo pelo.

-¿Como haremos para que esté seguro?-preguntó inseguro Deimos mirando desde su cama al hermoso ser que le quitaba los pensamientos día a día.

-Estando a su lado, no debe volver a estar solo de nuevo. Debemos coordinarnos bien- contestó infeliz Brok para sorpresa de todos, sentía que había sido por su culpa por haberlo enviado él a por manzanas- Los dioses se intentarán aprovechar como es común...-un gruñido enfadado salió de su garganta volviéndose contra la pared. No estaba contento de volver a ese lugar y menos con el huevo tan indefenso.

-Se molestará- dijo el otro enano conociéndolo, pero se contestó a sí mismo-Pero lo aceptará , tu lo sabes. Es muy obediente-

Gruñidos de afirmación de los mastodontes volaron por la habitación en de acuerdo.

-¿Alguna información?- preguntó Deimos a Mimir.

-No mucha, pero mi contacto me ha chivado que últimamente la diosa Hel está más rara de lo habitual. He conseguido que nos den una invitación para pasar una semana allí. Como medio de cortesía con la sangre de este- respondió Mimir  refiriéndose a Kratos. 

Y al final cada uno durmió sumido en sus pensamientos. A excepción de los dos hijos de Zeus. 

Kratos termina levantándose suavemente para no despertar a su amante Omega. Recibiendo una leve protesta en los sueños de su parte al perder el calor. Tapándolo para que no despertara.

Kratos se acercó  a Deimos que lo miraba con curiosidad.

-Debo hablar contigo-  este no perdió tiempo y bajo de la litera para unirse y asomarse a la ventana con él. Se veía el principio de la aurora al fondo.

-¿Lo protegerás? Yo soy inepto...- empezó a decir el dios mirando al frente pensativo. Pensando en todo lo ocurrido desde que lo recuperó.

-No es verdad , solo estaba antes por suerte...además no tienes porqué pedírmelo lo sabes- dijo en voz baja recostándose en la ventana. Admirando el paisaje de Asgard.

-Siempre has sido más eficaz- declaró tristemente y serio.

-Tu eres a quien ama, tu le das todo- contraatacó intentando animar a su hermano. Podría ser su rival, pero era su sangre.

-Nunca dejaría de luchar por él- admitió pensativo, mirándolo de reojo mientras dormía tranquilamente.

-Lo sé hermano- Concluyó Deimos poniéndole la mano en el hombro sabiendo lo que le preocupaba. Aquí Atreus era un perfecto bocado al alcance de cualquiera. 

\-----

En los jardines de palacio, un Atreus feliz y ajeno a las miradas preocupadas de todos, olía las flores de tan exótico lugar. Estaban esperando a ser recibidos con la invitación que Mimir le dio al mensajero de la puerta. Los guardias dejaron pasar sin quitar ojo de la pequeña delicia lobuna que iba en medio de ellos.   
Pero un gruñido de advertencia del imponente dios fue suficiente para que mirarán al frente asustados.

Mimir hablo a sus anchas a los viejos conocidos de los jardines y la servidumbre. Las doncellas no tardaron en quedarse prendadas con Atreus desde lejos sin atreverse a acercarse por los dos matones que tenía como alfas que las asesinaban con la mirada.

Atreus ajeno hablaba con Sindri mientras le describía el lugar y le hablaba de las flores y sus tipos que allí rondaban. Brok simplemente dejó cerca a la bestia mientras pastaba una parte del jardín destinada para ese tipo de animales, intentando pasar de todo el barroco del palacio y sus pomposos personajes. Amaba la montaña y esperaba estar de vuelta pronto. Sin embargo a pesar de su actitud su mirada investigo todo lo que podía con mala cara, el chico parecía haber olvidado lo de ayer con su actitud inquieta y curiosa. Pero él no y sabía que los otros tampoco.

Deimos simplemente se sentó cansado en una de los bancos del jardín vigilando a Atreus de cerca, siendo adaptado enseguida por un montón de mujeres del servicio admirando sus músculos. 

Kratos por primera vez rió por lo bajo ante el lío envuelto por un momento de su hermano luchando salir de ese corro de mujeres cotorras y seductoras. A la vez que admiraba la belleza de Atreus que eclipsaba la de aquellas flores. " El es la más hermosa de todas" pensó totalmente enamorado, borrando al momento su sonrisa. "Prometo no fallar la próxima vez Atreus".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.D.: igual os parece un poco soso, pero veía importante hacer incapie en las inseguridades y preocupaciones de todos para este futuro fic. Profundizando un poco en Brok también. En el siguiente habrá más vida palaciega y un poco de intriga jeje. Muchas gracias por seguir, votar y comentar :).


	8. El palacio

En cuanto fueron recibidos por la corte fue un reto para Kratos. 

Lo primero una mujer loca que decía ser la embajadora de palacio llegó dando órdenes y gritos al servicio. Al único que reconoció fue a Mimir a quien con su ayuda presentó a aquellos extraños invitados.

La mujer se puso exaltada al ver cuan mugrientos iban. Se acercó al pequeño con suspicacia al ver tan raro Omega, pero Atreus al notar el aura algo maligna de la mujer se puso detras de la mano de su padre a la que se estaba aferreando asustado por tanto grito, agachándo sus orejitas. 

Los Alfas gruñeron en advertencia, el Omega estaba asustado, no quería  que esa mujer se acercara y ellos no lo permitirían. Sí para Atreus ella era una amenaza para ellos también. Esto no hizo más que gritar más escandalizada a la mujer teatralizado que como el gran Mimir podía llevar gente con esas pintas a Palacio. 

Mimir suspiró. En verdad no se acordaba de esa mujer, jefa del servicio o lo que fuera que hubiera dicho.

-Solo diles sus habitaciones y lo que deben hacer para mañana- dijo cansado el anciano. Luego vio la mirada interrogativa de Deimos- Antes de una recepción deberéis saber por lo menos como comportarnos en protocolo, aunque sean unas líneas - contestó.

Todos miraron a Brok y Kratos, la noticia no les dejo con buena cara. 

Y así comenzó la pequeña tortura palaciega. 

Atreus fue extraído de su padre casi a la fuerza por aquella institutriz junto con Sindri y Mimir para que los alfas se quedarán tranquilos. Pronto se vio rodeado de telas, tijeras y un montón de personas que le tomaban medidas para hacerle trajes a medida. Atreus cómo era sumiso por naturaleza se quedó totalmente quieto y se dejó hacer, provocando que todas las costureras disputaran ante su monería. 

Mimir reía mientras Sindri era también vestido y estirado del pelo para darle un look más palaciego. Mimir que ya lo entendía todo ese jolgorio y el mismo ayudo a elegir su ropa.

Los otros tres alfas fueron atendidos en otra sala para poner ropas acordes a sus músculos. Deimos se dejó hacer más que Kratos, el cual no paraba de gruñir en cada respuesta de sí o no de los costureros. Dejándolos vacilantes y temerosos de sí eso eran sies o Noes.  
Brok simplemente metió la mano en las telas y eligió una cualquiera sin dejar elección a nada. Dejando el resto de su tiempo para mirar debajo de las faldas de las costureras para distraerse, provocando gritos esporádicos de las mismas que huían como podían.

Kratos se puso cada vez más nervioso de que lo hubieran separado de Atreus por tanto rato. Además de que ahora tenían esa absurda clase de modales solicitada por Mimir para saber cómo comer y comportarse en la mesa. Cosa que esos tres necesitaban.

-Osea chicos el plato no es un cubo para cerdos- dijo el instructor con el acento más pijo posible- ustedes deben sentarse recto y usar cubiertos....¡Eso es una escupidera!- exclamó cuando Deimos se disponía a beber de esa copa.

Kratos rompió montones de utensilios, mientras Deimos se esforzaba por mantenerlo tranquilo. Brok simplemente cogía el cuchillo y comió todo lo que pudo.

-Muy bien y cuando el rey da un brindis ¿Cómo hacemos?- preguntó al aire el instructor alzando la copa de ejemplo.

-¡A la suya!- exclamó en contestación el enano alzando la y tragándosela de golpe. 

Deimos eructo sin querer pero sin mucha vergüenza y Kratos rompió su jarra contra el suelo como le había enseñado su mujer tiempo atrás.

El instructor casi lloró.

El instructor agotado los dejo ir horas más tarde cuando considero que esas bestias podían ser decentes en la recepción de mañana.

En camino a ensenarles sus aposentos y las normas del palacio oyeron unos aplausos y risas agradables. 

Al asomarse vieron como Atreus, vestido con ricas ropas, mantenía el equilibrio en perfecta armonía mientras sostenía un libro en su cabeza. Las damitas de servicio prendadas aplaudían ante su elegancia.

\- Y así señoras mías se hace una entrada a una recepción en condiciones- concluyó Mimir mientras Sindri indicaba a Atreus pararse y quitarse el libro muy orgulloso. 

-Parece que por lo menos ellos se han divertido- dijo en voz baja Deimos con una sonrisa al ver al pequeño en su salsa haciendo una reverencia a las chicas quienes chillaron de emoción ante su monería. 

Kratos no dijo nada, estaba demasiado embobado con la belleza de su hijo. Brok simplemente gruñó en acuerdo, pero su atención estaba por el alrededor. El sabía lo que toda esta galantería palaciega escondía  entre sus paredes. Aún no se habían encontrado ningún dios y eso lo inquietaba.

\-----

Cuando todo terminó cada uno fue a sus aposentos. 

Atreus y Kratos les tocó una habitación matrimonial muy hermosa, llena de telas y tapices. Pero lo más bonito era la terma en miniatura en un rincón de la habitación. 

Kratos sonrió pícaro, quizás el día de hoy pudiera acabar bien. Pronto se quitó la ropa nueva y se metió en ella esperando a su precioso hijo. Al parecer Atreus dudó un poco, pero se decidió a desvestirse. 

-Estoy un poco cohibido- susurró Atreus mientras su padre lo miraba desde la terma personal de sus aposentos con amor infinito. Apoyó su cabeza en el brazo cuyo codo de apoyaba en el borde de la terma. Admirando lo con una sonrisa

-Eres perfecto Atreus ¿Porque te averguenzas?- comentó admirando la desnudez de su hijo que no se decidía a meterse. 

El chico se puso muy rojito y su cola se encargó de tapar sus partes.

-Yo... Hace mucho que no entreno por mi ceguera y no hago más que comer, dormir y ....retozar contigo- dijo lo último con mayor vergüenza se era posible agachándose sus orejas. - yo..¿Cómo me veo? ¿No estoy gordito?- preguntó en voz baja agachándo su cabeza y estrujandose las manos.

Kratos lo miró por un segundo sorprendido de que pensará algo así, pero luego río suavemente divertido. Haciendo que Atreus levantara su cabeza aturdido. 

-Ven aquí mi lobito y no digas tonterias- ronroneo su padre para que se metiera con el. Atreus así lo hizo, se sentó a tientas en el borde de las termas y fue tomado por su cinturita para ser puesto en el regazo de su padre. Atreus ronroneó por el agua caliente y la proximidad de su Alfa. 

-Atreus, escúchame ahora- le dijo el dios tomándole de la barbilla para mirar esos ojos opacos, se veian tan lejanos. Esperaba con ansias ver brillo en ellos de nuevo. 

Atreus irgió sus orejas peludas para escuchar mejor.

-Eres hermoso, no has cambiado ni un ápice. No te preocupes por tu forma física, eres tan maravilloso que tú metabolismo es unico. No has engordado ni un gramo y aún que lo hubiera hecho seguiria siendo igual de perfecto- citó cortejandolo con dulzura. Acariciando una de sus mejillas pecosas. Dando un beso en esos tiernos labios que siempre echaba de menos cuando estaban lejos. 

-Gracias mi Osito- contestó agradecido el niño enrojeciendose al instante y tapándose la boca por lo que había dicho. Kratos miró con ojos como platos, para luego sonreír ante tal ternura.

-¿Osito?- preguntó divertido ante el apodo tan curioso. Disfrutando de la vergüenza de su amado que intentaba ocultar la cara en su pecho ahora para que no le viera.

-Si...lo siento- respondió desde su posición queriendo que se le comiera la tierra con sus orejitas gachas. Pero la vibración de la risa en ese musculoso pecho en el que estaba apoyado le hizo alzar un poco la cabeza confuso.

-¿Porque lo sientes?...si eres tú me gusta- confesó relajando visiblemente el chico.-¿Pero porque Osito?- preguntó realmente curioso rascándose detrás de las orejas haciéndolo ronronear. 

\- Porque eres grande y abrazable. Siempre se siente como en casa. Cálido. Y tú barba es suave- explicó tímido pero atreviéndose a acariciar su frondosa barba, haciendo que el Alfa también ronroneara a gusto.-Entonces...¿Si te gusta?- preguntó algo cohibido el chico. 

Cómo respuesta le besó en la boca con suavidad. Acariciando esos muslos de ensueño. Tenía tantas ganas de poseerlo después de aquel día de locos. Aprovechó para estrujar sus nalgas de forma traviesa haciendo estremecer y se pararse del beso.

-Supongo que eso es un si- rió bajito el lobito enrollando su cola en uno de esos grandes muslos. Kratos sonrió bobamente al oírlo reír de nuevo. Desde el incidente de aquel maldito alfa había estado algo más callado de lo habitual. Su chico siempre salía adelante, no importaba como y lo adoraba. -Mi Osito- susurró melosamente alzando sus brazos para abrazarlo a tientas. 

Kratos no se resistió y lo abrazó entre sus fuertes y protectores brazos. Al sentir a su hijo apegarse a su cuello y descansar su cabeza en su hombro pensó "Quizás no quiera...no importa, con estar con él me basta" sonrió por dentro al sentir su perfume particular con un ronroneo. 

Entonces su hijo se sobresalto cuando su culito rozó con la enorme polla de su padre. 

-Lo siento pequeño, pero no puedo evitar lo que me hace tu hermosura- dijo suavemente hombre retirandolo un poco- Si no quieres, está bien para mi. Yo sé que nunca me has dicho que no...pero quiero que sepas que siempre te respetaré, esto es de dos Atreus- explicó mientras acariciaba distraídamente su cinturita, admirando su belleza. 

Atreus pareció meditarlo un momento ladrando su cabecita de manera tierna. Pero finalmente sonrió volviendo a ronroneara.

-Quiero que me tomes Kratos, si lo pido y lo permito es porque lo quiero.- contestó volviéndose acercar a su pecho musculoso para acariciarlo sensualmente en circulos- Te deseo Kratos, te deseo dentro de mi- gimió necesitado segregando un poco de feromonas y restregándose con el otro miembro. Haciendo que el Alfa se mordiera el labio ante la necesidad de su Omega. 

-Bien entonces- ronroneo de vuelta el hombre volviendo a acariciar ese cuarprecito que le volvía loco.- Ven aquí pequeño- gruño de deseo mientras lo volvía para apoyarlo en una de las paredes de la terma para besarlo y que sus delgadas piernas se enroscarse en su cintura de forma agradable.

Una sesión de fogosos besos no se hizo de esperar. Volviendo sus labios rojos, jugando con esa exquisita lengua y cavidad que le perdía la razón. Aspirando su increíble olor " Como una droga" pensó sin querer el dios "Soy adicto a Atreus".

-Ah~- gimió de manera agradable cuando Kratos bajó su boca por el cuello de su niño. Pero Atreus lo necesitaba dentro ya. Él también había sentido a su pareja muy tenso todo el día así que decidió tentar un poco el fuego.

-Kratos- gimió en la oreja de su Alfa de forma tentadora para luego morderla de forma juguetona. Probó a jugar con ella mientras rozó con su pelvis el miembro del otro.

Por un momento se quedó congelado, pero luego lo vio en los ojos del otro. Anelo y deseo que pedía ser saciado con rapidez. Si así quería así se lo daría. 

El dios agarró sus muslos finos y lo penetró de una estocada causando un sonoro gemido del más pequeño. Este que estaba agarrado al cuello de su padre y no perdió tiempo en aferrearse más fuerte. Dispuesto a dejarse llevar en esa negrura de sensaciones. Se sentía tan necesitado. Notó como su padre jadeaba en su cuello intentando controlar su Alfa para no romperlo. Así que para relajarlo fue esta vez él quien lamió su cuello, frotando sus feromonas Omegas para tranquilizar a su animal interior.

-Tranquilo, ya soy tuyo- dijo bajito desde ese lado de su cuello. 

Kratos se estremeció por la buena iniciativa que había decidido tomar su lobito. Así pues se decidió mientras volvía a mirar ese bello rostro en empezar a moverse. 

El gemido sorpresivo no se hizo de esperar, Kratos se mordió el labio completamente caliente por su hijo. 

-Las caritas que pones Atreus...me vuelven loco- gruñó mientras empezaba a moverse más deprisa, tocando una y otra vez su puntito dulce de su interior.

-¡Ah! ¡Ah! Si, ¡ahí!- gimió como loco Atreus- ¡Por favor, no pares!- suplicó como loco el chico desesperado por más. 

-Nunca- jadeó en respuesta el hombre dando a un ritmo más demencial. Si su pareja le pedía que siguiera durante horas, toda la noche si fuera preciso. El lo haría, o moriría en el intento. 

Se preguntó por un momento si su chico hubiera entrado en celo ante tanta necesidad. Así que besó con pasión acallando sus gemidos y sustituyéndolos por mujidos mientras probaba algún otro sabor diferente que se lo dijera. Pero no encontró nada, y lo descarto al saber que como le había dicho Mimir aún no era fértil. 

Al separarse por la falta de aire los gemidos volvieron en forma de jadeo. Pidiendo más. Ante esto Kratos separó una de sus piernas, cogió fuerza y lo arremetió más a fondo. Haciendolo prácticamente chillar, y eso le encantó. No pudo evitar formar una sonrisa en su boca al oírlo tan delicioso.

-¿No querías más?- preguntó pícaro mientras seguía con su trabajo. Pero sabía que Atreus no podría contestar en medio de tanto placer. Solo chillar y gemir de placer.

Pronto notó que a su niño no le faltaba mucho, así que lo abrazó de nuevo y a la vez que arremetía rápido mastubo su miembro. Tal fue el placer que en vez de emitir un sonoro gemido solo pudo abrir la boca sin sonido y dejarse caer derrumbado en los brazos de su padre. Kratos se corrió dentro al mismo tiempo.

Sin duda uno de sus mejores encuentros. 

-Atreus, mírame. ¿Estas bien?- preguntó recuperando el aliento mientras tomaba su rostro con una mano.

-Osito...te amo- contestó en voz baja con los ojos entrecerrados. Exhausto. Kratos se preocupó un poco parecía una muñeca de trapo. Atreus se arrimo de nuevo a su pecho para adormilarse de manera melosa con un gemidito al sentir que el miembro de su padre salia.

El hombre decidió salir del agua diciendo ”-y yo te amo a ti mi lobito". 

Se secó a ambos con una toalla sin dejar de vigilar a su hijo que parecía amodorrado. Algo en ello le preocupaba. No era común ni en los encuentros que tuvieron como alfa y Omega. 

Cuando puso el pijama a ambos fue cuando notó el extraño olor. Y entonces se calmó cuando su chico hablo somnoliento mientras buscaba alguna contusión pasional.

-Lo siento, está vez perdí yo el control...creo que te mordi- explicó en un susurro mientras sus finos dedos delineaban con amor y cansancio unas marquitas en el cuello del dios. 

Kratos sonrió, al perecer él no era el único que deseaba guiarse a veces por sus instintos más primitivos. 

-Tranquilo, tu duerme mi lobito. Ni lo noté- aseguró acostándose con él en la cama y abrazándolo para dormir dándose calor mutuo. Durmiendo en un grato ronroneo de ambos. 

\-----  
Deimos se levantó del suelo en cuanto oyó la última conversación. Le resultó divertido que el pequeño también pudiera perder el control y volverse loco de deseo. No pudo contenerse y se tubo que masturbar ahí mismo para que su Alfa no saltara en medio del coito para reclamar a tan desesperado Omega. 

Sin embargo se sentía bien saber que su hermano estaba sabiendo llevar bien el control de la situación y además sabía controlar los impulsos de ambos para hacer sentir bien al chico. 

Justo estaba estando en sus aposentos cuando una sombra pasó por dentras de forma casi imperceptible. Se quedó quieto e inspeccionó el lugar con lentitud, olfateó e inspeccionó con la mirada. 

No encontró nada, pero se decidió seguir alerta. Lo que fuera, estaba demasiado cerca de donde dormía su adoración. Se mantendría alerta desde su cuarto. Ya que sabía que si algo o alguien entraba a esa sala, Kratos lo despedazaría al momento si fuera hostil para su cachorro.


	9. El banquete

Atreus estaba algo nervioso mientras entraban en esa sala llena de música, ruido y otras dinámicas que no podía ver pero si sentir. 

Kratos le dio un apretón en esa suave manita para mantenerlo seguro y tranquilo. El estaba ahí y no se separaría de él. Atreus enroscó su colita en su pierna aún así temeroso. 

Kratos y Deimos parecían dos perros guardianes franqueando a su cachorro, olfateando el lugar, como si eso les diera una pista de en qué bote pudiera estar la divinidad de Atreus. Mimir rodó los ojos, por lo menos los enanos ,ya conocedores en el pasado de ese lugar, se mimetizan mejor. Sindri mejor que Brok, el cual parecía un pitufo azul y gruñó que solo cogía la comida que se le brindaba y la deglutia. 

Fueron hacia el trono entre todo el jolgorio estaba concentrado. Bailarinas entre las columnas de oro y mosaicos danzando junto con los malabaristas. Hombres y mujeres de la corte (criaturas mejor dicho de todo tipo, valquirias, guerreros, monstruos varios) sentados en cojines charlando y comiendo.   
Nadie los miró extrañados, pues muchas criaturas han pasado por Asgard. 

Mimir se puso delante de la manada dirigirendolos hacia el trono. Mimir entornó los ojos. Al principio pensó que estaba demasiado viejo y que la vista le fallaba. Pero luego al acercarse más vio estupefacto que el lugar estaba vacío. 

Miró a los lados parando abruptamente sin entender nada. El resto hizo lo mismo mirando al anciano sin comprender que había que hacer ahora. Kratos que estaba conteniendo su ira espartana preparándose para ver a esos dioses posiblemente responsables de la ceguera y ataque a su hijo, se preguntó donde demonios estaban.

-Mimir- oyeron una voz baja. Era Sindri que se acercaba a pasito rápido intentando no llamar la atención.-Me han dicho que los dioses no están en esta fiesta, se la han regalado a sus invitados...y que disfrutemos. Disculpen por qué no puedan venir pero Hel les ha convocado con urgencia.

-¿Hela?- preguntó confuso Mimir. Se suponía que esa diosa era una amargada que no quería ver a nadie.- Pero...¿todos?- preguntó extrañado el anciano mesandose la barba. 

Sindri asintió y Brok apareció como su sombra comiéndose un muslo de pollo, mirando a los lados furtivamente. Tampoco le gustaba aquella situación. 

-Esta bien, no nos estrésemos. Aprovechemos esto a nuestro favor y saquemos toda la información posible- maquinó el anciano - Sindri, Brok ya sabéis vuestros contactos. Deimos tu has atraído muchas mujeres sacales algo con tu labia- señaló pícaro el anciano pero con decisión. 

Una risita de Atreus se oyó en el ambiente ante el suspiró cansado de Deimos. Todos vieron con amor cómo su colita ya se había desatado y se movía a los lados curioso por los sonidos y los olores. Y seguramente por el hecho de no tener que estar en presencia de ningun dios Aesir. 

-Kratos tu quédate con Atreus y no llames la atención. Yo iré a por mis bellas damas valkirias- concluyó el viejo dramáticamente. 

Y así todos se dispersaron a hacer su parte del trabajo. 

Kratos literalmente robo una bandeja de comida y un par de copas con su jarra de vino en cuanto sentó a su hijo en su regazo con un montón de grandes fogones en una esquina. Las quitó con rudeza a los camareros sin que Atreus se diera cuenta ( pues lo hubiera reprobado). Para luego ofrecer con gentileza un trozo de carne envuelto con unas hojas a su adorado lobito.

Este comió con finura agradecido en el regazo de su padre ronroneando. Se sintió seguro con su Alfa en esa especie de nido mullido. Kratos también percibió la relajación del momento y se recostó en el respaldo con un ronroneo mirándolo con amor mientras le acariciaba las orejas con una mano y con la otra comía pollo. 

Su hijo comía como siempre con delicadeza, pero se puso algo tímido de sentirse observado. Este lo noto y cuando acabó su bocado se apresuró a besarlo en la mejilla. Pues él no era el único que observaba. Miró con intensidad hacia aquel Alfa, mientras le besaba el pelo, que había percibido el aroma de su hijo. Un valquiria macho con alas doradas. 

-Padre- llamó dulcemente el joven tranquilizando su Alfa que había empezado a gruñir débilmente mostrando sus colmillos de forma territorial-¿Ocurre algo? Tengo sed- pidió rojito amablemente.

Este lo miró con ternura sin poder contener un pequeño tofamiento entre sus frentes de forma cariñosa. Desde ayer por la noche sus instintos se volvieron más agudos, muchos alfas por alrededor. Demasiado peligro para su amante Omega. 

-Otros te miran por tu belleza, yo solo marco lo que es mio- ronroneo en su contestación con voz grave dando un lameton a su marca haciéndolo ronronear al joven más fuerte- Pero Tenemos un poco de vino, ten- dijo divertido de ver como reaccionaba su hijo al sabor de esa bebida alcohólica.

Atreus olfateó primero curioso con sus orejitas. Para luego dar un pequeño sorbo. Todo bajo la atenta y cariñosa mirada de su padre. Que no pudo evitar sonreír al ver su carita contraída por el amargor de la bebida. El mismo dió un buen trago al vino, la verdad que estaba un poco fuerte.

-Esta muy fuerte- se quejó algo tímido, no quería causar molestias. Pero la suave risa de su padre hizo menear la cabeza en esa dirección. 

\- Me encantas cuando frunces el ceño- ante ese elogio Atreus se encogió y se puso rojo granate. Kratos no aguantó, le cogió la barbilla y lo besó con fogosidad. Atreus gimió de la sorpresa y se sintió en el paraíso. Cómo en todos sus besos. 

El beso era demandante y sus lenguas jugaban con pasión. Kratos se seguro de que ese maldito alfa emplumado lo viera, prolongando el beso y rodeando esa deliciosa cintura con su mano. 

\- Kra-kra- intentó decir el chico pero su padre lo inclinó un poco y sigió devorando lo sin compasión. Su Alfa volvía a estar ansioso, quería marcar de nuevo a ese Omega. "Atreus, Marcar, Mío" pensaba un poco ido. Atreus se sustó un poco y su colita se metió entre sus piernas segregando hormonas nerviosas. Ese beso estaba mordiendo casi haciéndole sangre y la mano apretaba tanto que temia que le partiera algún hueso.

Un gruñido detrás de ellos se escuchó. Kratos se separó con igual gruñido volviéndose desde su sitio. Deimos miraba peligrosamente la escena, dispuesto a quitarle al niño. 

-Controlate o lo saco ahora mismo de aqui- gruño grutural te sacando los dientes agresivo. Dispuesto a luchar por el Omega y su integridad. - Lo estás asustando.

Kratos iba a responder, pero eso último le despertó. "¿Asustando?" Pensó sin entender. Entonces lo miró y se le rompió el corazón. Vio el rabo entre las piernas y el leve tembleque. Su carita tenía pánico. Sus hormonas estaban disparadas. 

-lo siento...-dijo arrepentido soltando su agarre como si quemará.-Atreus...- susurró arrepentido mirándolo con dolor. Nunca quiso que sintiera pánico de él. Se sentía estúpido, tan ido.

-e-esta todo bien- susurró el pequeño agachándo su cabeza a la vez que sus orejas. La verdad que el también empezó a sentirse raro. Sus mejillas se fueron poniendo con un color algo muy granate.- Creo que estoy mareado- hipo Atreus llevándose las manitas a la boca. 

La tensión de Deimos entonces se esfumó. Había un olor extraño en los dos. Busco con la mirada y se agachó a investigar el vino donde venía mientras Kratos lo miraba preocupado, tocando suavemente la cabeza del otro aún dolido por asustarlo.

-Vuestro vino está drogado.- sentenció Deimos al inspeccionarlo. Entonces los miró, el chico empezó a balancearse y tocarse la barriga con malestar y Kratos estaba estaba segregando hormonas alfa como un loco mientras miraba como un poseso el lugar para comprobar algo o alguien estaban por ahí. Tenía que sacar a esos dos de ahí y que echaran lo que hubieran ingerido. 

-Kratos, vamos fuera. A vuestros aposentos. Vamos- apremió el guerrero tomando a Atreus en brazos rapidamente para que reaccionara. Se preocupó a un más cuando el chico gimió débilmente y su cabeza cayó pesada en su pecho. Estaba muy débil y manejable. 

Kratos gruñó y fue tras él. Irritado de que otro Alfa lo cogiera mezclando su olor. 

Deimos corrió como pudo para que Kratos lo siguiera hasta los aposentos sin llegar a pillarlo pero sí que lo siguiera de cerca. Tenía que mediar esto. Que los dioses le asistan.

Cuando Kratos cerró la puerta con rudeza Deimos se tensó. El niño en brazos no consciente ya de lo que pasaba se había pegado a él como una lapa, con cola incluida y respiraba con dificultad. Deimos no pensaba soltarlo.

-Devulvemelo- gruñó demandante agresivo con los incisivos salidos. 

-No. Antes vomita. Atreus no está bien y tú tampoco. ¿Acaso quieres hacerle daño?- comenzó a discutir el guerrero situándose a unos pasos de seguridad del otro Alfa.

Kratos tenso todos sus músculos intentando contenerse. Su Alfa estaba a flor de piel, ver a su Omega en manos de otro, tan débil...le hervía la sangre. 

El alfa intentó respirar profundamente varias veces. Intentando pensar solo en el bienestar de Atreus. Recordando su cara asustada...él había hecho eso. En su vida pensó que pudiera crear miedo en su hijo. 

Fue entonces cuando Mimir apareció por la puerta corriendo. 

-¡Kratos! Escuchame. Brok me ha dicho que tienes que vomitar- Deimos suspiró, por lo menos todos habían estado vigilando también. 

Un Kratos inestable se incó de rodillas respirando con dificultad. Mimir vio el estado del hermanito y su corazón se estrujó.

-Deimos, encierraté con él en el baño. Yo me encargo de esto- dijo inquieto Mimir, pero teniendo una idea en mente. 

Como un gato, Deimos se mete en el cuarto colindante y se encierra con fuerza. Justo a tiempo de que Kratos choque con fuerza ciego de ira. Deimos apoya su cuerpo contra la puerta poniendo todo su empeño en que no se abra. 

Pero los rígidos de Kratos pronto paran. Al parecer Mimir ha encontrado como calmarlo o hacerlo vomitar con magia. 

El guerrero mira al niño preocupado de que casi no se mueva. Esta ardiendo y no parece que su consciencia este cerca de sus ojos vidriosos. Aparta unos mechones de su cabello y besa su frente. "Dioses...que no le pase nada" pensó temiendo que la droga fuera fatal para su frágil cuerpo. 

-Atreus¿Puedes oírme?- preguntó inquieto mientras lo miraba preocupado. 

Atreus apenas gimió atontado desde su cuello mirando a la nada." Parece que la droga ha hecho el efecto inverso en él...como si lo hubieran dispuesto lo más sumiso posible" la sola idea le cabreó, alguien drogó a Atreus con intención de que fuera violado. 

-Escuchame peque, tienes que vomitar ¿Si? Necesitas que ese veneno salga de ti- dijo preocupado y agitado el guerrero separándolo un poco de sí. Las manos comenzaron a temblarle cuando vio que parecía un muñeco de trapo. 

-¿Alfa?..- llegó a preguntar atontado sin mirar a ningún sitio, ladeando un poco la cabeza.

Deimos frunció el ceño pensativo, si quería hacer que el chico colaboraba debería seguirle la corriente. 

-Si pequeño Omega, soy un alfa y te ordeno que vomites- dijo odiandose un poco a sí mismo por utilizar su voz alfa para ello.

El Omega pareció procesarlo un poco para luego asentir como si de un sonámbulo se tratara. Pero antes de empezar a hacer nada este asintió de nuevo y le dio un beso en los labios con delicadeza.   
Deimos se quedó helado, hacía días que no había vuelto a probar esos dulces labios. Deimos no lo pensó mucho y correspondió al beso con amor cerrando los ojos " solo es para seguirle la corriente..." Intentó decirse a sí mismo mientras acariciaba sutilmente sus caderas. "Sabe tan bien...que lo haga el mismo...que se acerque" pero poco después Atreus se separó para cumplir la orden.

Se puso al lado de un cubo cercano a tientas, ayudado por Deimos y se metió los dedos. Solo hizo falta unos segundos para que empezará a convulsionar y vomitar dentro. Deimos solo pudo quedarse a su lado mientras acariciaba su espalda y lo sostenía por la frente.   
"Atreus..." Pensó triste al verlo así, lo amaba y sin embargo no había llegado antes de algo así pasara. "Lo mataré , mataré a quien te puso esto" pensó lleno de furia apretando su agarre.

\-----

-¡Eso es Hermano!- exclamó Mimir mientras Brok, que había llegado poco después le propinó un cabezazo con todas sus fuerzas mientras era sujetado por la magia de Mimir. 

Pronto Kratos vomitó todo hacia un lado. En cuanto acabó Mimir le dio unas palmadas en la espalda con un suspiro al ver que los grandes músculos dejaban de desprender esas agresivas feromonas. 

-¿Que demonios a pasado?¿Donde esta el enano?- preguntó con el ceño fruncido Brok cruzándose de brazos. Había venido porque todos salieron casi corriendo de allí y algo intuía que había pasado.

-Me llegó una nota, me decía que habían drogado la bebida del Omega ciego- suspiró Mimir pasándole la nota que tenía guardada. 

-Cabrones Aesir...- masculló el enano azul con rabia mientras las leía. 

-Atreus...¡Atreus!- empezó a decir el dios confuso y preocupado. Estaba despertando y levantándose como pudo del suelo.

-Esta a salvo hermano, tuvimos que alejarlo de mi por un rato. ¿Recuerdas?- contestó Mimir haciendo que se sentará en la cama. Intentando que reinara la calma.

-Alejarlo....- repitió compungido sin saber que había pasado en realidad- ¿Le hice daño?- preguntó casi vacilante mirando al sabio con temor. 

-Deimos fue rápido hermano. No fue tu culpa alguien os drogó- se apresuró a decir antes de que ese hombre se pusiera a poner patas arriba la habitación para buscarlo.

Fue entonces cuando la puerta del baño se abrió. Un cansado Deimos portaba un tembloroso lobito en sus brazos y apoyado en su costado. 

-¡Atreus!- dijo nervioso Kratos corriendo hacia ellos. 

Deimos por inercia dio un paso hacia atrás de un salto abrazando con fuerza al niño. Este gimió asustado mientras se agarraba y apretaba en el rincón de su cuello aún algo aturdido. Su Omega solo sabía que es ese cálido cuerpo estaba seguro. Y no se separaría hasta que él se lo dijera.

Kratos se paró en seco totalmente dolido al ver su situación. 

-Deimos, está bien. El hermano ya está en sus cabales.- explicó con suavidad siendo respondido por un gruñido de Brok que permanecía pensativo. Deimos asintió destensandose- Kratos, acércate despacio. Que te reconozca. 

Kratos asintió compungido sin dejar de mirar su adoración. Poco a poco se acercó y le hablo.

-Atreus, soy yo. Kratos- empezó a decir el dios con las palmas hacia arriba, dispuesto a cogerlo cuando lo permitiera.

Las orejitas se ladearon y su carita asomó del hueco de Deimos para escuchar mejor. Mirando sin poder ver. Pareció pensárselo un momento y decidió que la voz no era del calor con el que estaba. Así que simplemente gimió miedoso y escondió su carita de nuevo en el cuello de Deimos buscando protección. 

Deimos miró sorprendido la acción. Pero no por ello dejó de brazarlo acariciándole la espalda.

Kratos se quedó estupefacto, su corazón iba a partirse cuando Mimir se apresuró a decir.

-El cuerpo del hermanito es muy pequeño. Aún está bajo los efectos de la droga y no sabe ni quién es Kratos. Solo se aferrea a lo que instintivamente cree más seguro. Y ahora eso es Deimos- el anciano vio aliviado como ese mastodonte se relajaba un poco , pero se veía aún destrozado. Sin dejar de mirar la criatura semidormida que portaba su hermano bajando sus manos.

-Esta bien hermano, mañana lo tendrás en tus brazos de nuevo- aseguró el guerrero no queriendo aprovecharse de la situación. Cosa que Kratos valoró enormemente.

Brok iba a decir algo ante todo aquello pero la puerta se abrió de golpe. 

"Mierda, ahora como hago para que esto no sea una masacre" pensó mecánicamente Mimir al ver el circo que tenía delante, sintiendo como los alfas se tensaban de forma asesina.


	10. Mentiras y tentación

El hombre valquiria había sido intrucido a patadas por Sindri y derribado al suelo al traspasar la puerta. 

-¡Ha sido él! ¡Él envío la nota Mimir!- grito Sindri mientras le daba patadas al emplumado totalmente enfadado de que hubiera drogado a ese pedacito de luz que era Atreus. 

Mimir pudo evitar apenas que Kratos se abalanzarse con un rugido contra el valquiria que estaba protegiendo su rostro de los ataques enanos de Sindri histérico.

-¡ESPERA! Si nos avisó es por algo. Hay que analizar todos esto. Están pasando cosas muy raras- exclamó urgente poniéndose en medio. Kratos lo miró furioso- No me malinterpretes, tampoco estoy contento del estado de mi pupilo. Y no es algo que vaya a perdonar-susurró con mirada sombría calmando un mínimo a Kratos.

Primero lo miró de manera asesina al hombre rubio que trataba de levantarse mientras era pateado. Luego con un gruñido grutural alfa asintió prometiendo que se controlaría...de momento.

Mimir con el mismo gesto desactivo el hechizo. Kratos se sentó en la cama calmando su respiración y mirando a su hijo que seguía en los brazos de Deimos para relajarse. Al parecer Deimos había comenzado a coger una de sus espadas con una mano. Pero ante lo pedido por Mimir también dejó su esfuerzo. Además de que Atreus estaba muy inestable a cualquier ruido o agitación. Así que únicamente lo conforto con palabras suaves y pequeñas caricias que le hicieran sentir seguro en sus brazos.

-¡Me obligaron! ¡Pero no estaba deacuerdo!- exclamó el valkiria mientras era sujetado por Brok con una daga en el cuello con un gruñido para que se estuviera quieto. - No controle la dosis bien...- se excusó más manso ante la delicada situación. Mirando de reojo al Omega seguro en los brazos de aquel Alfa que marcaba territorio de manada con la mirada.

-Sindri ya basta. Necesitamos respuestas- le pidió el anciano a la vez que se agachaba para ver al hombre a los ojos mientras el enano se alejaba un poco con cara enfadada y roja de la ira- Muy bien drogata empieza ha hablar o dejaré que el padre del niño te asesine como le plazca- dijo tranquilamente Mimir pero con mirada severa. 

Al valquiria no se le hizo difícil saber lo que debía de hacer si quería salir vivo de ahí.

-La diosa Hel me dijo que habría extranjeros peligrosos en la corte en la fiesta de hoy. Me dio la droga. Me dijo que eso los pondría enfermos y no darían problemas....pero entonces vi...- empezó a caerse le la voz arrepentido.

Brok gruñó molesto y le giró la cara con el cuchillo para que mirara a Atreus que yacía inquieto en el pecho de Deimos. 

-Miralo, míralo y dime lo que creo que le has dado...es solo un niño y tú lo has puesto así. En un estado Omega primigeneo. Asustado...sin identidad- su voz era siseante, su mente alfa se había vuelto aún más protectora con el chico desde que descubrió su ceguera. Esto lo cabreaba tanto como a los otros. No había hecho daño a nadie y los cabrones Aesir solo habían entrado a joder.

-Burundanga Primigenea...pero pensé que el joven lo bebería vino debido a su edad...vevio la dosis que debía de ser solo para él...- tartamudeo señalando levemente a Kratos. El cual al oírlo se quedó un poco shockeado y luego se pasó la mano por la cara culpable. "Le di droga a mi hijo" pensó arrepentido de que además recallera en él un peligro que no le estaba destinado.

-Eso explica, porque a pesar de vomitar sigue así...- explicó con cansancio Mimir mirando pensativo a la nada- Ahora di, porque la nota.

El hombre respiro hondo mirando al Omega con culpa.

-Olí sus feromonas asustadas, estaba en peligro... Yo...tenía que hacer algo- respondió con tristeza.- Tu siempre has sido bueno con nuestra raza, no vi porque no dártela a través de uno de e tus enanos- termino diciendo mirando al suelo. 

Mimir lo miró largamente pensando. 

-Se que dices la verdad, pero también que no sabes las verdaderas intenciones de tu señora...y creo que esto está relacionado con lo que buscamos....- empezó a razonar el sabio vigilando a Sindri que daba vueltas como León en jaulado- si quieres vivir y ayudarlo de verdad...vas a ser nuestro espía aquí ¿Nombre?- preguntó sentenciando su destino.

-Rakan- dijo con un suspiro a la vez que Brok retiraba su cuchillo a regañadientes permitiéndole levantarse junto con los demás aún tensos. Sindri tuvo que tragarse las ganas de volver a patearle el trasero.

Kratos se acercó algo más calmado pero todavía con el alfa a flor de piel.

-Mañana aqui al amanecer- ordenó tanto despidiendo lo del lugar. 

El valquiria miró por última vez la cosita lobuna en los brazos del otro alfa que ahora parecía dormir de manera pacífica. Arrepentido. Pero asintió al notar el gruñido de Deimos por su vistazo demasiado prolongado y se marchó por dónde había venido con las alas gachas. 

-Cuando haga su trabajo. Le arrancaré las alas- escupió Kratos furioso de no poder tomar venganza por su hijo. Deimos opino lo mismo.

Mimir río amargamente mientras los enanos se apiñaron junto a ellos.

\- Antes de intentos homicidas debemos replantear esto señores- declaró el sabio dispuesto ha contarles su nuevo plan debido a los acontecimientos.

\-------

Deimos recostó a Atreus con suavidad en su cama con un suspiro. Estaba adormilado, pero la droga aún estaba manteniéndolo consciente. Por un momento al sentir que el calor del Alfa se alejaba se agitó y gimió angustiado. 

Sin embargo Deimos no tardó en acostarse con él y abrazarlo completamente para que se sintiera seguro de nuevo.

-Todo está bien Atreus. Estas a salvo- dijo con voz calmada y baja mientras acariciaba su sedoso pelo. Intentando prolongar sus caricias el tiempo necesario para conseguir dormirlo. 

Mimir les había dicho después de hacer el nuevo plan que se fuera a sus aposentos para dormirlo y mantenerlo estable hasta que se le pasará el efecto de la droga. 

Kratos gruñó pero no dijo nada mirando con gran dolor a su hijo. Aún se sentía culpable, queria disculparse y ser él quien le brindará esa tranquilidad...pero ahora servía más lejos de él. Así que simplemente amenazó con la mirada y se sentó pesadamente en la cama siendo consolado por Mimir. 

Los enanos se fueron también a regañadientes a sus respectivos cuartos. Sindri le dirigió una mirada de compasión al pequeño y comento a Deimos que más valía que no le tocará indevidamente, pero su mirada preocupada no se podía apartar del joven adormilado. Brok simplemente gruñó dirigiendole una mirada fugaz al pequeño, pensando en como torturar sutilmente a Rakan por esto, odiaba a los Aesir pero sus vasallos también, seguían órdenes sin pensar en las consecuencias y luego pasaban cosas como estas.

-Alfa...- susurró algo angustiado en el pecho de Deimos bajando sus orejitas y estremeciéndose.

-Sssh...estoy aquí, relaja tu mente. Duerme tranquilo- le dijo en voz baja mirándolo preocupado por su leve temblor mientras seguía repartiendo dulces caricias, sin saber muy bien que hacer. 

Sabía que estaba inquieto, pero no sabía porque. Entonces un roce involuntario de sus entre piernas se hizo presente. Atreus estaba duro.

Deimos se congeló. Era por eso que no podía dejar de moverse o darle espasmos. Su cuerpo intentaba hechar la droga y su instinto Omega no entendía porque el Alfa no acudía en su necesidad. 

"Mierdamierdamierda" pensó frenético Deimos, el solo pensarlo también lo empezó a poner duro. Tenía que hacer algo " No puedo aprovecharme de él..." Pensó su conciencia llenándose de angustia. Por una parte su Alfa quería comerselo entero, por otra, su parte humana le decía que se contuviera por respeto y amor que le tenía. Deseaba a Atreus, pero lo deseaba consentido...es casi como si él lo hubiera drogado si aprovechaba la situación. 

El Omega aprovecho esa indecisión de Deimos para frotarse con más desesperación mientras gemía bajito a la nada. Esparciendo sus feromonas necesitadas para llamar su atención. 

Deimos sin pensarlo mucho se puso encima de él, poniéndolo boca arriba con un poco de brusquedad en un intento de escapar de su frote. 

Atreus hizo un gritito asustado y su cola se encogió en sus piernas. Comenzó a llorar totalmente asustado de que hubiera hecho algo mal para endurecer a ese Alfa.

A Deimos se le calmó el corazón al verlo.

-Nonono, oye, todo está bien Omega...- dijo apresuradamente con la voz intentando que no temblara de preocupación. Se sentía tan impotente. 

El chico se tranquilizó un poco confuso en su lugar y se intentó quedar quieto y anelante a la espera de órdenes que acatar para engendrar cachorros.

Deimos se mordió el labio y miró de nuevo su bultito, recorriendo todo ese sensual cuerpo con hambre. Su Alfa rugía de deseo literalmente.

-Porfavor, ¿Alfa?- tanteó temeroso sin saber que pedía realmente. 

Deimos se rindió ante la súplica, no existía su hermano ni nadie más ahora, solo él y Atreus. Y besó con fogosidad esa tierna boquita haciendo que Atreus gimiera y se relajara de gusto. Correspondiendo al instante con obediencia. Dejando que hiciera todo lo que el Alfa quisiera. 

Las menos poderosas acariciaron toda la extensión de ese frágil cuerpo. Ronroneando cuando los bracitos rodearon su cuello para hacer el encuentro más íntimo. 

Deimos se separó para que Atreus pudiera contemplarlo. Tan hermoso, enrojecido y bello. Ojos que no miraban a ninguna parte anelantes..."Yo mismo les sacaré los ojos" pensó enfurecido al recordar su cegera sin saber que Kratos pensó lo mismo anteriormente. 

Bajo al cuello para distraerse de eso y continuar dándole placer al joven Omega. Mordió , beso con delicadeza, jugó con su lengua para sacar tiernos sonidos que inundaron el ambiente.

-Alfa...- suspiró con placer al sentir como su ropa era desabotonada y sus lazos desatados para abrir la túnica y recorrer su cálida y suave piel con más besos tiernos y llenos de amor y deseo. 

-Omega,llámame Deimos- ordenó con su voz alfa algo divertido. 

Atreus asintió mecánicamente.

-Si Deimos- gimió mientras sentía como su boca bajaba por el ombligo lanzando unos pocos alientos en él para hacerlo retorcer.

\- Ahora tranquilo pequeño, voy aliberarte del mal que te aflige- dijo feliz de tenerlo solo para él en esa peculiar situación. 

El chico asintió obediente relajándose y dejándose hacer, sin entender sus palabras. Tener cachorros no era malo, fue lo único que atino a pensar Atreus. 

Jadeo fuertemente cuando Deimos amamantó su miembro. Primero chupando de manera experta su cabeza, para luego succionar y recorrer con su lengua toda su extensión. Sacándole gemidos ya potentes mientras arrugaba las sábanas. 

-Ah! Deimos! No...cachorros..- decía incoherente mientras notaba llegar a su climax. Deimos apresuró el paso para ello sintiendo esas manos agarrarse a su pelo -¡Deimos, NO!- grito/gimió desesperado. Si se corría, perdería su oportunidad de tenerlos...era el único pensamiento brumoso que podía tener en ese momento.

Entonces se corrió de lleno en la boca de Deimos, el cual tragó hasta la última gota complacido. El cual se separó para deleitarse de su obra agitada y jadeante. Pero se entristeció al volver a oír sus palabras rotas.

-No...cachorros...- sus lagrimitas volvieron a su cara con cansancio mientras se acurrucaba sobre si mismo en posición fetal tembloroso.

Deimos lo abrazó con tristeza envolviendo con todo su cuerpo.

-No Atreus, todavía no puedes. Y aunque pudieras, no lo permitiría. Morirías en el parto. Nunca permitiré eso- contestó en un susurro enterrando su cara en su pelo esperando que algo de él comprendiera entre los efectos de la droga. 

Por unos momentos Atreus no dijo nada, ni siquiera se movió. Fue entonces cuando Deimos se dio cuenta, su precioso cachorro se había dormido debajo de sus brazos después de haber liberado esa maldita droga.

Deimos suspiró aliviado, y ya más en sus cabales solo deseo que Atreus no se acordará de nada de esto, por el bien de su salud mental. Ya que se desmorona ría de dolor al pensar que fue él  el que traicionó a Kratos y no al revés. 

Se había aprovechado de la situación, se sintió bastante arrepentido. Había traicionado a su hermano, a su sobrino y al resto de la manada...pero se había sentido tan bien que Atreus correspondiera y se dejará hacer. Besando, acariciando, gimiente su nombre, enroscando su cola en su pierna. Notó que aún era así y se sintió en el paraíso. 

Lo mantendría en secreto...esto nunca pasó. Sería su preciado tesoro, está noche que Atreus se entregó a él, aunque fuera drogado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.D.: muchas gracias por seguir la historia y votar, aún quedan caps no se preocupen. Estoy feliz de que broken_heart96 haya vuelto :). Les recomiendo ver y leer sus fics de esta pareja, tienen muy buena pinta ^^. Además de que es bastante difícil encontrar historias de esta pareja. Por cierto Rekan es un personaje de Leage if Legends y se parece mucho a una valquiria, podéis buscarlo en Google imágenes para haceros una idea. aprecian comentarios <3333.


	11. Estrategias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> P.D.: Hola a todos, gracias por seguir la historia, comentar y dar sus votos. Significan mucho para mí. Avisar que quedan como unos 4 o 5 caps maybe. Y en el siguiente ya iremos desentrañando que pasa. Gracias de nuevo a broken_heart96 por su regalo de Navidad llamado Muérdago. Invito a todos a que lean esta magnífica historia. Besitoss <33333.

-¿Padre?- preguntó inseguro al entrar por la puerta de la mano de Deimos. 

-¡Atreus!- exclamó el llamado acercándose a grandes zancadas.-¿Estas bien?- preguntó al arrodillarse a su altura. Sin atreverse a tocarlo todavía. Recordando el anterior rechazo.

Los ojitos de Atreus se aguaron preocupando a todos. Deimos pensando que era por miedo estaba por llevárselo de nuevo pero enseguida Atreus se abalanzó sobre su padre abrazándolo por el cuello. Siendo correspondido al instante por esos musculosos brazos.

-¡Kratos!- exclamó con felicidad-¡Lo siento mucho, Deimos me lo contó! Yono quiserechazarte- decía a toda prisa preocupado y con angustia de haber herido a su padre en medio de su llanto arrepentido.

-Sssh, no Atreus. Todo está bien, no tienes la culpa...perdóname a mí no quise asustarte- respondió también con lamento calmando lo. 

-Papa...- suspiró aliviado de que los dos volvieran a la normalidad correspondiendo al apretado abrazo. Se separó un poco y lo besó con suavidad perdonandose mutuamente, aunque los dos sabían que no había nada que perdonar.

Kratos gruñó un poco bajito al separarse.  
-Se nota que Deimos ha dormido contigo- gruñó mirando molesto a su hermano. Su olor aún estaba en su niño.

Deimos sudo frío al ver que Mimir también lo miraba intensamente. A sabiendas, el mismo había pedido a Atreus que se bañara cuando despertó atontado, contándole todo de manera relajada lo que pasó anoche. Asegurándole que no hizo nada malo y que nadie lo culpa. Contándole sobre el siervo Rakan y todo lo que pasó en esa agitada noche....omitiendo por supuesto el hecho de que le suplico que lo follara y el lo devoró como si fuera un dulce bocado.

-Padre, Deimos me ha cuidado y protegido. Dale las gracias- exigió con voz suave sin permitir que fueran a pelearse. Mimir dejó su mirada intensa para mirarlo con cariño y reír bajito ante la reprimenda del peque. Deimos se sintió de lo peor cuando lo defendió.

Kratos gruñó de nuevo pero su mirada era suave en su Atreus. 

-Gracias- dijo en un suspiro alzándose de nuevo y tomando a su hijo por el hombro con suavidad para guiarlo a los demás.

-Hermanito, ¿Cómo te sientes?¿Que recuerdas?- preguntó con tranquilidad en ese momento  el sabio aprovechando que Kratos estaba más tranquilo ya.

-Mimir- llamo de vuelta alzando sus bracitos a tientas feliz para abrazarlo. El sabio acudió a la llamada gustoso y lo abrazó de vuelta.- Me siento normal de nuevo, aunque no recuerdo mucho después de que Kratos me besara en la fiesta...calor, miedo, nausias...sensaciones y ni siquiera se él orden- descibió el joven con el mismo tono bajando sus orejitas algo desapacible al recuerdo. 

Tanto Kratos como Deimos por sus diferentes motivos se sintieron como la mierda al escucharlo. Mimir le acarició las orejas peludas con suavidad para que se olvidará de ello haciéndole ronronear. 

-Todo está bien ahora...ven, hay alguien que quiero que conozcas- dijo asintiendo con amabilidad y mirándolo con cariño.

Atreus asintió meneando su colita feliz de nuevo. Kratos lo miró con adoración, siempre saliendo adelante y teniendo ese corazón tan puro a pesar de las malas experiencias.

Pasaron a la habitación contigua. Y ahí estaba Rakan y los dos Enanos. Sindri se lanzó enseguida a abrazarlo histérico y Brok simplemente gruño como saludo. Pero su mirada se posó en el niño, examinando que se encontrará bien de nuevo.

-Esta es Rakan Atreus, creo que Deimos te explicó- dijo serio Mimir cuando Sindri acabó, acercándolo despacio a la valquiria. - Creo que te debe una disculpa.- dijo fulminando con la mirada al Valkiria.

Rakan nervioso al ver todas las miradas asesinas y tiendas del resto empezó a balbucear nervioso.

-Y-yo- empezó a decir desde su asiento. 

Pero Atreus lo interrumpió no queriendo que sufriera y con una leve sonrisa en el rostro de comprensión dijo:

-No se preocupe señor Rakan, entiendo que usted haya tenido que obedecer a su señora por su lealtad. Además usted no sabía los efectos reales de la droga ni los había dirigido hacia mi persona. - Explicó con educación, tono suave y cálido dejando boquiabiertos a todos. Rakan lo miró de hito en hito sin creerselo- Disculpenos a usted por las molestias o si le han tratado con rudeza por las circunstancias. Prometo ser más cuidadoso.- concluyó haciendo una respetuosa reverencia. 

Todos se quedaron en silencio un momento que pareció eterno. Procesando los increíbles modales del chico ciego. Pero Rakan fue el primero en reaccionar debido a su entrenamiento en la corte.

-Por favor, llamadme Rakan. Disculpadme pues mis acciones, si bien cómo decís no iban dirigidas a vos, actúe con deshonor. Ruego vuestro perdón - respondió el valkiria bajando su cabeza e inclinando sus alas a los lados en misma reverencia. 

-Disculpas aceptadas Rakan, y devolviendos la cortesía por favor llamame Atreus. Pues los títulos de usted todavía me vienen grandes- contestó con una sonrisa ante el buen entendimiento de sus palabras. 

-Sea pues noble y joven Atreus- contestó con un puño en su pecho en señal de acuerdo. 

Kratos, Deimos y Brok tenían un tick en el ojo al ver tal cortesana conversación después de todo el mal trago de ayer. 

Mimir sonrió y le dijo a Sindri el cual miraba Atreus con lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos: Ese es mi pupilo- con gran orgullo en cada palabra. - Por lo menos alguien entiende de diplomacia para resolver conflicos- dijo con retintín mirando mal a los tres alfas de atrás. 

-¡Lo drogo!- Kratos casi rugió destrozando una de las telas de la cama. 

-¡Pudo matarlo de sobre dosis!- se quejó Deimos rojo de celos al ver como Atreus estaba tocando las plumas de las alas de Rakan a petición del chico por curiosidad "¡Que suaves!" Se oyó exclamar con admiración mientras Rakan se puso rojo al recibir un cumplido del chico. 

-¡Envenenar es de arpías y cobardes!-exclamó el ser azul con el cuchillo alerta por si el valkiria no fuera de fiar.

-Pues os tendréis que tragar vuestras venganzas. Si el chico lo perdona, vosotros haréis lo mismo...¿No habéis oído nada de lo que ha dicho verdad?- dijo con exasperación defendiendo la postura del lobito. 

-Miralo, si es que es una monada- susurró Sindri en voz baja atrayendo la atención de todos a donde estaba mirando. 

Rakan le estaba enseñando un libro en código morse que había traído como regalo de compensación. Atreus feliz entre sus piernas se concentraba en las explicaciones. Sin ver de qué Rakan ya lo miraba con cariño y una de sus alas estaba cubriendo su espalda de manera protectora. 

Kratos y Deimos gruñeron de celos. Brok no podía ya con su tick en el ojo. "Ay Atreus, no me lo pones fácil" pensó exasperado el sabio al ver el panorama. 

Mimir se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de todos. 

-Bien señores, venid a mí mesa de mandos. Creo saber con lo que nos a contado Rakan como encontraela- explicó Mimir haciendo que todos se acercaran. 

Kratos cogió a Atreus en brazos cuando esté se puso de pie evitando que se acercara más y además de que había hechado de menos su olor y presencia.   
Atreus mugió encantadoramente de sorpresa , pero el olor de su Alfa lo calmó. Y sin pensarlo se acurrucó la cabeza en su cuello aspirando su olor y ronroneando. Para Kratos fue el paraíso. Su colita se enroscó en uno de sus brazos feliz, mostrando que también lo había hechado de menos.

Rakan sintio un calor especial al verlos. En verdad se arrepentia de hacer daño a tan bonita relación. A tan bella criatura. 

-Aquí.- dijo señalando en un mapa de la planta del palacio el sabio- Hay un lugar accesible al tesoro de Odín. Debemos llegar a la cámara de las esencias. Según Rakan, un orbe importante con el olor de Atreus llegó hace unos días. Sin duda es su divinidad.

Rakan asintió mientras todos lo miraban con atención.

-Ese tipo de tesoros se guardan en dicha cámara ya que es la única que puede contener su magia sin riesgos.- explicó el valquiria como si estuviera dictando un informe, recto y plano. 

-Segun Sindri y Brok hay una cámara secreta en la biblioteca donde podemos acceder a ella. Será riesgoso y solo tenemos una oportunidad. En cuanto entremos deberemos esquivar trampas, descifrar puzzles y...puede que matar algún que otro guardia- seguía diciendo Mimir. Vio como Deimos y Kratos casi se frotaban las manos con sed de sangre- Y por mucho que queráis venganza para el chico habrá que salir pitando. Si nos enfrentamos a un dios ahí, estamos perdidos- Sentenció el anciano dejando claro que marmtar lo justo. 

Brok gruñó de acuerdo pero se cruzó de brazos con el ceño fruncido. Iba a ser complicado.

-No creo que tengamos que preocuparnos por eso...- empezó a decir Rakan haciendo que todos lo mirarán con escepticismo y desconfiados- Últimamente los dioses...no se han visto por aquí. Han ido desapareciendo uno a uno. Como si se tratara de un asesino serial...- dijo lentamente el valkiria haciendo que Mimir se quedará pensativo.

-Pero..no ha habido inestabilidades en la tierra ni en ningún reino. Si alguno de ellos hubiera desaparecido. Cómo Hel, no habría muerte, o estaciones, las cosechas no saldrían...pero todo está bien- dijo Mimir quizás más hablando para somos o dejando el misterio en el ambiente.- Habrá algún problema serio en Hel, por todo lo que hemos oído de que los haya convocado allí...pero estaremos alerta. 

Todos asintieron y después de que Mimir les asignará sus tareas antes del asalto se retiraron a sus aposentos a prepararse. 

Rakan se despidió de momento al lobito con respeto haciendo otra reverencia.

-Mis disculpas de nuevo Atreus, y a usted Kratos. Hacen buena pareja- elogio creyéndolo realmente. Algo envidioso quizás de no poder cortejarlo cómo era debido. Hubiera sido un excelente diplomático o cortesano. 

Kratos lo miró por un momento. Sabiendo que le hubiera sacado los ojos si hubiera podido nada más verlo, que podría arrancarle las alas en cuanto encontrarán la preciosa divinidad de su hijo...pero entonces recordó todo lo que había dicho Atreus. Cómo se había comportado. Y por primera vez sintió que no había necesidad de venganza, su chico le había hecho entender cómo comprender mejor a las personas.

Así que simplemente asintió gruñendo. Con una pequeña amenaza de que si volvía ha hacerle daño no respondería a las consecuencias de su ira. Rakan asintió de vuelta entendiéndolo perfectamente.

\----

-Padre- susurró el lobito en cuanto todos se hubieron ido.

Kratos se había tirado encima con él en la cama abrazándolo fuertemente. Temiendo en su interior que su hijo lo rechazara de nuevo. 

-Lo siento tanto- se lamentó Kratos una vez más. - Cuando me rechazaste a yo... Pensé en que pasaría si lo hicieras definitivamente...no podría vivir sin ti- susurró con miedo besando su pelo y enterrando su nariz en ese sedoso rojizo. Aspirando de nuevo su aroma de nuevo.   
Intentando relajarse.

-Kratos...todo está bien ahora, nunca me harías daño estando en tus cabales. Yo lo sé.- dijo con amor el joven, acariciando su espalda débilmente. Era tan grande. - Te amo Osito, por favor no te sigas culpado- suplicó en un intento de que se sintiera mejor.

Kratos se separó un poco para mirarlo y lo besó con suavidad tomando esa carita entre sus manos. 

-Yo también te amo lobito- contestó el dios al separarse, juntando sus frentes. 

Atreus río un poco al sentir la barba hacerle cosquillas. 

-Papa...- suspiró sintiendo que se le cerraban los ojos, a pesar de haberse despertado hace unas horas.

-Descansa mi lobito. Yo me encargo de prepararnos- dijo en voz baja besando con ternura su rostro despacio haciendo se relajara mucho mas al pequeño. Que se sintiera relajado y seguro sin importar nada más. 

Cuando finalmente Atreus se durmió a Kratos se le volvió a sentir enchido de felicidad por tenerlo tranquilo entre sus brazos y relajado. Su Alfa ronroneó y se permitió mirarlo un rato más mientras seguía dándole pequeños mimos.


	12. La búsqueda

-Y esto son canciones locales- dijo en voz baja Rakan en la biblioteca a Atreus. El cual estaba encantado mientras estaba tantando el libro de braile con una sonrisa en la cara. 

Kratos gruñó desde su asiento al ver las buenas migas que habían hecho esos dos en apenas unas horas. Mimir se rió por lo bajo sentado a su lado. Deimos ojeaba curioso un libro mientras vigilaba a Atreus de reojo. Todavía no había olvidado lo de anoche, estrujó un poco el libro por la tensión que le suponía tan cerca y no poder tocarlo de nuevo de forma indecente. Esta acción no paso desapercibida para Mimir que intentó no centrarse en eso pues ahora tenían problemas mayores.

-Vamos, el chico es sociable, no puedes ir mirando mal a todo el que se le acerque- se quejó divertido Mimir al ver su cara de perros como Atreus volvía a tocar distraídamente una de las alas de Rakan mientras el valkiria lo miraba con casi adoración sin quejarse de su atención. Intentando no pensar en lo sospechoso  que actuaba Deimos desde ayer.- Tendrías que confiar más en el amor de Atreus, el nunca te engañaría.

-Yo confío en él, pero después de tantos intentos de violación o cosas contra su persona ya no confío en el mundo que le rodea- se defendió el dios sin dejar de mirarlos. Por él lo metería en el hogar y no saldría más que para necesidades básicas si eso suponía tenerlo a salvo y con él. 

Mimir asintió con un suspiro, tenía que estar deacuerdo con eso. El niño era frágil a cambio de su sabiduría y el mundo demasiado peligroso. 

Pasaron un rato mirándoles sin que se dieran cuenta hasta que Brok llegó con Sindri alterados.

-¡El- el palacio!- dijo como loco el enano más pequeño jadeando cuando llegó ante todos que se levantaron y lo miraron alerta sin comprender. - ¡Han aparecido los dioses muertos! Un portal ha traído sus restos desde Hel. Debemos darnos prisa antes de que el caos inunde todo Asgard- dijo frenético el enano.

Atreus bajo sus orejitas apesadumbrado mientras los demás procesaban y se ponían en marcha. 

-Pero, eso significa que....¿Todos..?¿Porque?- empezó a preguntar estático y triste sin entender el porqué de esas atrozidades. 

Kratos y los demas lo miraron enternecidos y preocupados. Su padre se agachó delante de él acariciando una de sus manitas.

-No lo sé Atreus, pero ahora debemos continuar ¿Crees que podrás?- dijo cálidamente, lo necesitaba concentrado, no pensando en esos dioses que le hicieron daño. En su interior se alegraba de que hubiera pasado, pero no sabía de la bondad de su hijo e intentó comprenderla. 

Atreus asintió con cara sería provocándole una sonrisa a su padre. Le besó la frente con amor y se levantó preparado de hacer frente a lo que viniera para recuperar lo que le pertenecía a su hijo por derecho. 

\------

Ante los acontecimientos Rakan se quedó en el palacio para controlar lo que pasaba entre todo el jaleo. Sindri en la puerta para salir corriendo a avisar a los demás si alguien se daba cuenta de que el pasadizo estaba abierto. 

El pasadizo al principio fue angosto  pero Mimir los guió bien con una antorcha en mano. Atreus se aferrea a a la mano de su padre y Brok y Deimos estaban dispuestos a atacar lo primero que se moviera. 

Las trampas no fueron fáciles. Primero unos pinchos escondidos debajo de un suelo falso. Atreus fue en realidad quien hizo el trabajo pues con sus oídos más desarrollados por la ceguera y el equilibrio en su colita se puso primero después de que todos estuvieran discutiendo quien debía ir. Pues todos se ofrecían a ser el héroe por sus diferentes cualidades. Y cuando Atreus se ofreció con su idea todos callaron, Kratos y Deimos se negaron en rotundo pero Mimir sonrió al comprender que su pupilo quería demostrar que aún ciego podía ser igual de bueno que los demás, así que lo defendió en su postura con la condición de que se atara una cuerda de seguridad a la cintura sujetada por Deimos y su padre para girar en caso de que el suelo se desplomara. Brok no estaba conforme pero solo gruñó.

Y Atreus lo hizo divinamente haciendo que los demás lo siguieran hasta llegar a la siguiente sala. Mimir aplaudió alegre ante su actuación mientras Kratos desataba la cuerda viendo como sonreía feliz. 

-No puedo ver nada,¿ no podéis darle más luz a la antorcha con magia?- se quejó Brok refunfuñando. 

-Atreus lleva días sin ver nada y no veo que se queje- respondió cansado el sabio, pero accedió a dar más luz. 

Atreus bajó sus orejitas algo triste al ver que tenía razón.

-Ey peque, ¿Estas bien?- preguntó la voz de Deimos a su lado sobresaltandolo. Kratos que lo llevaba de la mano lo miró con atención pues su vigilancia constante no le había permitido observar a su cachorro.

-Si, si. Es solo que...extraño ver vuestros rostros...- susurró avergonzado de que se le callera una lágrima. Bajando la mirada.-Extraño verte Kratos- dijo sin atreverse a mirar a nadie. Brok frunció el ceño y apretó fuertemente los labios, pensando que era una pena que todos los dioses estuvieran ya muertos. 

En ese momento su padre se paró y lo cogió entre sus fuertes brazos. 

-Volveras a hacerlo Atreus, incluso ahora puedes...deja que te enseñe- pidió con gentileza no dejando que su hijo sufriera más de lo necesario. Tomó las manos de su confundido lobito y dejó que se posaran en su cara. Incitándolo a tocar. 

Atreus entonces sonrió y con un pequeño gracias un calor se instaló en su pecho, feliz. Delineó cada facción, arruga, pelo. Recordando el mapa mental de la cara de su amante. 

La risita de Mimir se dio lugar al verlos.

-No te preocupes Atreus, en cuanto tomes tu divinidad ella misma te devolverá la vista. No tendrás que esperar- dijo el sabio con una sonrisa por verlos tan bien juntos. 

Deimos a pesar de los celos también se mostraba feliz de que esos dos estuvieran unidos de aquella manera. 

-Bueno que ¿Seguimos?- protesto Brok cabreado consigo mismo por haberse quedado también mirando la escena como un bobo. 

Y así siguieron hasta otra sala donde tuvieron que esquivar flechas envenenadas. Pero Mimir tuvo la idea de poner un escudo mágico alrededor para que todos pasarán seguros. Y así lo hicieron, pero aún así Kratos no bajo a su pequeño de sus musculosos brazos por si las moscas.

La última sala solo había una gran puerta y en el medio un agujero con una inscripción al lado. 

-A ver...- dijo Mimir pensativo acercándose a las letras de la pared.-Umm..parece que es una prueba de fe. Solo el amor verdadero da un brazo por lo que ama. Extraño dicho. 

Mimir trabajo su mente mientras todos miraban expectantes. 

-No se...muy simple me parece...creo que alguien que sienta amor verdadero tiene que poner su brazo aqui- explicó señalando el agujero. 

Todos miraron a Atreus y Kratos. El chico fue el primero en extender el brazo casi sin pensar. Pero Kratos lo retuvo con rapidez. Atreus ladeó la cabeza en su dirección confuso.

-No es que dude de tu amor, pero si de que ese no sea la solución y pierdas un brazo en vano...déjame a mi- dijo con amor y solidaridad. - No puedes replicar pues también soy tu padre- y con eso último lo besó rápidamente en los labios antes de que pudiera replicar. 

Kratos introdujo el brazo aspirando hondamente ante mirada angustiada de todos. Atreus se estrujó el pecho horrorizado a pesar de que no podía ver, esperando no oír un grito desgarrador. Pero Deimos le puso una mano en el hombro para reconfortarlo y darle valor, cosa que Atreus agradeció enormemente mientras cogía sus dedos. 

Mimir lo miró de reojo mientras Brok pululaba alrededor vigilando de que no saliera ninguna sorpresa.

Al poco rato la puerta se iluminó y el brazo de Kratos salió intacto de ella para alivio de todos.

Atreus fue reconfortado cuando su padre le abrazo mientras la puerta se abría.

-No vuelvas ha hacer eso, casi se me para el corazón- se quejó Atreus aún preocupado correspondiendo.

Kratos en cambio se rió levemente mientras le besaba el pelo. Para luego separarse y decir: te aguantas, siempre lo daré todo por ti - y para que no replicará le besó de nuevo rápidamente dejándolo rojito. 

Continuaron a través de la puerta y vieron una gran sala de tesoros, llena de monedas, cofres, objetos extraños y urnas mágicas . Brok gruñó feliz y los demás quedaron fascinados. Menos Atreus, que pidió a Mimir que se lo describiera.

-Con todo esto, no podría jubilarme de por vida- dijo Brok entre dientes.

-No creo que sea recomendable llevarnos lo que no nos pertenece. Debemos ser rápidos y encontrar la divinidad de Atreus...¿Kratos puedes olerlo?- Dijo Mimir buscando por al rededor de las vasijas.

Todos empezaron a buscar hasta que las orejitas de Atreus se alzaron avisas y su olfato se activo.

-¡La siento!- exclamó feliz el niño intentando dirigirse hacia ella a tientas. 

Todos acompañaron y siguieron al chico en su búsqueda, hasta que se paró en frente de una.

-Bien hecho Atreus, sin duda es tu olor- Dijo Deimos algo atontado de notar tan fuerte el olor de Atreus en dos recipientes diferentes. 

Kratos cogió la vasija y preguntó inquisitiva mente a Mimir.  "¿Que hago con esto?".

Mimir con una sonrisa a sabiendas señaló a Brok.

-Te toca trabajar ahora enano- dijo mientras obtenía la urna que para sorpresa de todos cogió y trato con delicadeza.  

Montó su improvisada mesa de trabajo en una cercana y trabajo la urna con unas hermanamientos especiales que llevaba a mano, hasta que sacó un pequeño tarro brillante de la urna esférica. Triunfante se la paso a Atreus quien la cogió con reverencia.

-Solo bebé - pidió Brok. 

Atreus no se lo pensó y bebió su divinidad para que volviera a su lugar. No sabía a nada, pero sintió un calor amoroso inundarse, sintiéndose mucho mejor al instantes. Con un suspiro de alivio dejó el bote en otra mesa.

-¿Y bien?¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó Kratos agachándose a su altura. Queriendo que Atreus fuera lo primero que viera antes de nada. 

-No lo sé, pero es bueno...creo que ya no veo oscuridad total..- respondió pensativo frotándose los ojos.

-Lo recobrará en unos minutos, no te preocupes- intervino Mimir para que no se pusiera nervioso.

Pero algo intervino esa calma en la que se habían reunido los 5. Un terremoto sacudió toda la cámara como si fuera gelatina. Partiendo el suelo con varias grietas.

Kratos quiso coger a Atreus pero una onda expansiva disparó el suelo en miles de trozos. Haciendo que todos cayeran hacia el vacío.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.D.: este es algo más corto de los anteriores, pero esquema sino no podía publicar hasta dentro de una semana y no quería dejar tanto tiempo sin nada. Además la próxima parte ya veremos qué es lo que de verdad está pasando por aquí. Por cierto, he estado jugando al Dragón Age inquisition. Y estoy enamorada del Iron Bull/Male Lavellan. Estoy decidida ha hacer un fic sobre ellos. Será el próximo y luego un spideypool y un fluff de HP. Ya veré el orden. Besitos a todos y gracias por seguir y comentar el fic <33333.


	13. Engaño

Kratos se levantó en la oscuridad aturdido con un gruñido cansado. Cómo deseaba volver a estar en casa con Atreus en el calor de su casa con unas buenas mantas, disfrutando de la respiración tranquila de su hijo...un momento...miró a su alrededor con angustia pero solo vio oscuridad. 

-¡Atreus!- gritó con energía saliéndole el corazón por la boca. Esperanzado de que votará desde el suelo de un brinco "estoy aquí " como hacía en sus aventuras. Pero no recibió respuesta. Volvió a llamarlo varias veces pero no hubo respuesta. Llamó a los otros, pero con el mismo resultado. 

Estaba empezando a desesperarse cuando se fijó que había una especie de antorcha a lo lejos que daba lugar al comienzo de un pasadizo. Intentando orientarse fue hacia él esperando encontrar un laberinto. Pero en vez de eso se encontró una cámara lujosa llena de espejos y runas brillantes por toda la pared. Mira más de cerca confuso por lo que ve, los símbolos son conocidos. 

La antorcha da lugar a una visión más clara, letras griegas. 

-¿Que demonios...?- empezó a decirse en voz baja con sorpresa. 

-Siempre penso que no sobrevivirá y luego como si fuera una maldición vuelves de las cenizas- lo llama una voz vieja y conocida a su espalda haciendo que se sobresalté y saque una de las espadas. 

-Tu...- dijo lentamente al reconocer la imagen femenina de Atenea que ya no era etérea detrás de él, en una gran cama llena de velas. 

\- ¿Sabes lo que me costó engañar y matar a todas las divinas del reino para conseguir mi inmortalidad? Pero no, tu vas y te empeñas en conseguir la de tu hijo- escupió con furia cruzándose de brazos.

-Tu lo hicistes...¡Tu atacaste a mi hijo y lo dejastes ciego!- exclamó lleno de ira tirando la antorcha. 

-¿Tu hijo? Pensaba que simplemente era un mocoso que te tirabas por las noches y que tu hermano disfrutaba oyendo el acto, menuda familia más demente- río de manera maniática al imaginarse la imagen. Kratos apretó dolorosamente el mango de las espadas- Tu hijo es lo más putita que he visto, encandilando a todos los hombres cercanos a él- eso ya fue demasiado. 

Kratos se abalanzó contra ella con un rugido de ira. Sin embargo Atenea se hizo humo y apareció de nuevo detrás de él. Dejándolo furioso y clavando una de sus dagas contra el suelo. 

-No hables así de Atreus. No tienes ningún derecho a decir si quiera su nombre- dijo totalmente incendiado en furia espartana mientras se levantaba con rabia.

-¿Y qué vas ha hacer? Pronto conseguiré de nuevo su divinidad...después de que consiga la tuya por su puesto- contestó con una sonrisa llena de locura. 

La lucha empezó, kratos voló con sus espadas flameantes sin mucho resultado, pues la diosa era muy rápida. Sin embargo uno de los espejos se rompió y Atenea sufrió un pequeño corte por la lluvia de esos cristales a través del humo. 

Atenea se paró derribandose encima de Kratos tirandolos los dos al suelo. Sin embargo la reacción de Atenea no fue la atacante esperada. En lugar de eso puso un trozo de espejo donde Kratos pudo ver a su hijo inconsciente en el suelo escombroso. Kratos se quedó por dentro en pánico ¿Donde estaba?¿Estaba herido?¿Estaba solo?. Su Alfa gruñía en angustia de verlo y no poder tocarlo.

-Sabes, tengo que admitir que es muy mono...desde que llegué a este reino y vi donde residían sus dioses decidí ser su nueva reina. Lo que no pude ser en el mío - empezó a explicar deleitándose de la mirada de pánico que dirigía al reflejo del niño- Solo debía pasar por Hel y hacerme pasar por la diosa más aislada de ellos, nadie se extrañaría de su cambio de personalidad o se molestaría lo suficiente por ello...y luego espíe donde tu presencia divina estaba. Debo reconocer que me ofusque al principio para luego vi a tu hijo, una divinidad tan preciosa debía de ser mia.- luego su mirada se convirtió en furia apretando el cristal con las dos manos- pero erais demasiados siendo sus perritos calderos y tuve que jugar sucio...y aún así habéis logrado llegar hasta aquí y tuve que activar la trampa de la cámara ¡Todo mi trabajo estropeado por un niño!- le gritó en la cara mientras el hombre alternaba la imagen de su hijo y Atenea. Podía matarla, pero entonces no podría decirle dónde está su hijo. 

-Donde está - gruño alcanzando silenciosamente una de sus armas. 

-Oh, en alguna parte de este laberinto. Pero tengo un trato que proponerte si quieres volver a verlo- tanteó la diosa poniendo más rojo al dios de ira. Empuñando más fuerte su espada.-Si te acuestas conmigo, entrehlgandome tu divinidad, aquí mismo...te daré lo que más deseas y fíjate ningún otro dios te molestará pues los he matado a todos- río de manera demente. 

Kratos se quedó helado y sopesó la idea. Tenía ganas locas de ver a qué su amante estuviera bien, allí con él...pero Atenea nunca fue de fiar. Entonces vio en la imagen como el chico se ponía lentamente sentado mirando a todos lados desorientado. Su corazón se calmó y al ver la marca entendió y recordó lo que le contó Deimos. Él también le propuso lo mismo cuando lo secuestro pero lo rechazan. Uso su determinación y su amor para luchar por ambos y no venderse. Él no iba a ser menos que el orgullo que tenía por hijo. 

Rojo sangre se extendió por toda la sala y la cara de la diosa no pudo ser más patetica para el dios. Nunca imaginó que aquella imagen que se metía por su mente pudiera morir de nuevo. Dejándole una cierta satisfacción en el estómago cuando la cabeza de esta rodó por el suelo y todas divinidades encerradas explotaban de sus vasijas al morir el hechizo de la diosa griega. 

-Yo solo pertenezco a Atreus- dijo con lentitud y confianza Kratos. Mientras la diosa gritó de frustración ante su derrota.

\----

Atreus vaga alrededor del laberinto con la vista desenfocada y abstraída. Aún algo aturdido por la caída. Pero nota su divinidad actuar y se relaja. Confiando en seguir la presencia de su Alfa. Dejando que sus pies lo guien. Con las orejitas en alto por si se encuentra algún peligro o si alguien pide ayuda ir corriendo a socorrerlo.

Estaba un poco asustado pero sabía que podía apañarselas con su determinación. Así que se acercó ayudándose de la pared donde veía una vaga iluminación. No le costó demasiado llegar hasta la entrada de lo que parecía una sala de espejos un poco laberíntica. 

Oyó unos ruidos extraños y se paró en seco sin saber muy bien que pensar ya que todavía no podía ver bien. Sin embargo espero un momento estregandose los ojos y parpadeando una imagen clara apareció sobre el reflejo de un espejo algo roto.

Su corazón se paró y al principio no comprendió lo que veía. Parecía reflejar la imagen que hacía esquina con otra sala, reflejando lo que pasaba en ella.   
Su padre, su amante, su Alfa haciendo el amor con lo que parecía una diosa que desconocía de largas piernas.

Las lagrimitas pronto empezaron a caer mientras su corazón se hacía pedazos y su mente Omega explotaba de dolor. Temblando. Sin poder apartar la mirada de la imagen. 

Pronto la imagen se empieza a emborronar y nota que es porque los espejos están empezando a romperse junto con un grito proveniente del interior. 

Las piernas de Atreus se mueven solas y corren lejos de la imagen que le daña el alma y el corazón. Y de aquellos cristales peligrosos que amenazan con cortarle. 

Atreus corre roto y sin poder parar de llorar, no sabe a dónde ir o a que lugar dirigir su carrera, pero solo entiende que no hay que pararse, huir del foco del dolor. 

Sin embargo algo paró su carrera. Una mano que sale del suelo le para y le agarra el brazo. El su vuelve y ve a un preocupado Deimos sentado en el suelo siendo curado por Mimir, una herida en la pierna que al parecer le impide ponerse de pie. Que al parecer lo mira con la misma cara, parece que lo estaban llamando, pero el lobito no se había enterado. Brok estaba llegando con unos utensilios que parecían herramientas para salir de ahí.

Atreus se zafó agitado mirando a todas partes nervioso y temblando no queriendo explicar lo que ha visto. Era demasiado doloroso para él. 

Justo Mimir ha acabado su curación mágica y Deimos puede alzarse para agarrar de nuevo a Atreus pero esta vez con más firmeza y por los hombros antes de que vuelva a correr. Brok dejo sus utensilios en el suelo para prepararlos mirando atentamente que pudiera estar provocándole ese estado al chico. Dispuesto a penetrarle la cabeza con un pico.

-Oye oye oye, ¿Que te ocurre?¿Estas herido?- preguntó preocupado intentado mirarlo a la cara y a la vez a los lados por si estaba huyendo de algún peligro al que debía hacer frente junto con Brok.

Mimir también se acercó pensando que el niño estaría huyendo de una criatura de ese extraño laberinto del que habían caído. Pero la actitud del chico era demasiado extraña.

Atreus no tuvo más remedio que mirar a los ojos de Deimos solo para transmitir el inmenso dolor que sentía. Deimos se quedó de piedra al verlo, nunca vio nada así en el pequeño. El pequeño abrió la boca pero solo salió un gran sollozó haciendo salir más lagrimas, agachándo las orejitas. 

-Atreus...tranquilo. Dinos que sucede para que podamos ayudarte- intervino Mimir a su lado sin poderse creeré que una mirada escondiera tanto dolor en su interior. Deimos apretó un poco el agarra, pues en su inconsciente sabía lo que significaba...y lo empezaba a llenar de inquietud.

Esta vez el sonido entre balbuceos fue legible. 

-Kratos...es-estaba con otra mujer snif..en una cama...haciendo el amor- esto último lo lloró en una explosión de lágrimas y casi un grito. El llanto de después fue doloroso e intenso. Incluso después de que Deimos lo abrazara contra su pecho totalmente destrozado por la noticia y verlo así. Su Alfa sintió al Omega dolido y sin fuerzas. Desde luego...eso no iba a quedar así.

Brok aferreó uno de sus picos y frunció los labios apretadamente viendo como esa colita de lobo que siempre se meneaba feliz y curiosa de un lado a otro. Estaba recogida y tensa en uno de sus muslos.

-Un momento Atreus, ¿Dónde viste eso? ¿Eso quiere decir que recuperaste ya la vista?- intentó tantear Mimir, pues sabía que esa masa de músculos no pensaría racional ahora. Y todo eso sonaba muy extraño. No pensaba que Kratos pudiera hacer algo así y menos en medio de un laberinto por el que acababan de caer.

-S-si...snif. En un espejo que reflejaba una habitación....¡Ojalá nunca la hubiera recuperado!- y con esa respuesta rompió a llorar de nuevo estrujandose en el cuerpo de Deimos. 

Mimir se quedó pensativo y dolido. Eso daba pie a un montón de preguntas. Pero no podía pensar bien ahí. No con esos dos alfas que parecía que querían arrancar cabezas con la mirada y un Omega roto e inestable.

-Salgamos de aquí...- susurró sombrío y sin humor Brok anudando las cuerdas con maestría a sus picos con runas- Sindri no anda lejos con el tipejo de las plumas. Deben estar juntos cerca de la salida acordada....pues el sol ya no está. 

Mimir sopesó la extraña situación y no le extrañó que Brok quisiera abandonar a Kratos allí...pero todo esto era muy extraño.

Fue cuando Atreus se desmayó de dolor entre los brazos de un Deimos que lo llamó a voces preocupado, que debía hacer algo para que la mente de su pupilo continuará intacta. 

-Yo me encargaré de Kratos. Debo averiguar qué ha pasado. Algo no encaja...no os preocupéis , se cómo salir.- añadió al ver la cara de Brok mientras ponía el primer pico en la pared y otra de Deimos mientras se ataba con delicadeza a Atreus a su espalda con la ayuda del enano. El cual parecía tener miedo de romper algo de él con sus manos.

-Ten cuidado...no quiero que Atreus sufra otra pérdida...- susurró Deimos sombrío mientras comenzaba a escalar. Tenía ganas tremendas de buscar a su hermano de arrancarle la cabeza sin miramientos pero entendía lo suficiente de la situación como para saber que primero debía de sacar a Atreus de allí y ponerlo a salvo. Calmarlo en lo que pudiera y aliviar su dolor hasta que tuvieran que enfrentarse de nuevo a la realidad.


	14. Resolución

Kratos comienza a correr por todo ese terremoto de cristales de un lado a otro buscando una salida que lo lleve hacia su hijo. 

De vez en cuando grita Atreus, pero no hay respuesta. Sin embargo no decae, no cuando siente su Omega en peligro. Algo le dice que Atreus está mal, angustiado, roto..."Atreus ¿Que te ocurre?.." pensó desesperado imaginándose lo peor.

Entre toda esa marabunta de sucesos oye una voz que lo llama a gritos conocida, corre hacia ella y al poco casi se choca con Mimir. 

-¡Cabeza!¡Hay que encontrar a Atreus!¡Algo anda mal!- exclamó exasperado el dios a un anciano jadeante.

-El chico está a salvo con Deimos y Brok Kratos...ya están saliendo- empezó a decir para calmarlo un poco y aclarar si si debía de arrancarle o no la cabeza.

-...Que quieres decir...yo siento en Atreus dolor- dijo aún algo exasperado moviéndose inquieto.

-Atreus nos encontró, y lloraba muchísimo. En efecto está roto...dijo que te vio con otra a través de un espejo- soltó de una vez analizando su reacción.

Al principio el dios estaba confuso. Pero al poco su expresión se convierte en dolor y se lleva una mano a la cara.

-¿Debo endurecerme o ayudarte a salir?- cuestionó impaciente para que respondiera. 

-No he engañado a Atreus, pero tengo una idea de lo que ha podido pasear- respondió Kratos con una mirada dolida y exasperada. Y al ver la mirada llena de preguntas.

Con un resumen breve, Kratos contó todo lo que pasó en la sala de la diosa y un poco de su pasado para que relacionara quien era Atenea. 

Mimir comprendió todo al momento y también se llevó las manos a la cara esta vez.

-Los espejos de los deseos. Supongo que Atreus vio el que reflejaba a la diosa antes de morir...ella deseaba acostarse contigo así como tú deseabas ver a tu hijo cuando te lo enseñó- explicó el sabio relacionándolo todo- pero debemos coger una prueba para que no solo Atreus, sino para que los demás lo comprendan. No sabes la cara de Brok y Deimos tenían...- explicó sombrío.

Kratos asintió comprendiendo, no iba a ser algo fácil de llevar ¿Hasta qué punto su niño estaría sufriendo?. Con sus pensamientos carcomiendole y maldiciendo a Atenea a pesar de que ya estuviera muerta llevo a Mimir con él al lugar de los hechos. 

Cuando estuvieron en la sala hecha añicos de cristales, Mimir encontró un gran trozo de vidrio brumoso con unas extrañas runas. 

-Ven, mira. Un poco de tu sangre y ahora te pertenecerá. Cuando lo hagas te mostrará tu mayor deseo en ese momento.- explicó más aliviado al ver que todo era verdad y que con esfuerzo podría arreglarse. 

Kratos asintió y procedió. Para cuándo el cristal fue suyo lo vio, un Atreus feliz que lo abrazaba meneando su colita. Diciendo que lo amaba. 

Las lágrimas de Kratos cayeron al sentir las punzadas de dolor de su hijo y ver esa imagen que no era real. Olvidándose completamente de Mimir. Este lo miró con tristeza, pero sacó su determinación. Esa parejita extraña estarían y de nuevo como se llamaba Mimir. 

-Vamos Hermano, vamos a rescatar a Atreus de este engaño- sentenció con determinación poniéndole la mano encima del hombro. Logrando que se calmara lo suficiente para salir juntos de allí.   
\------

Deimos depósito a Atreus en la cueva de paso, al lado de la fogata sobre una mullida manta. Su expresión era de gran dolor y no daba signos de que despertara pronto. El guerrero lo miró con tristeza apartándole el pelo de la cara. "Tan pequeño...me la pagarás hermano ya te lo advertí" pensó con furia el hombre sin poderse creeré aún que le hubiera hecho algo así a ese precioso lobito. 

Sindri se apresuró a ponerse al lado del chico para curar algunos cortes con expresión de tristeza. Mientras Brok cuidaba el fuego, ya ni siquiera vigilaba a Rakan, estaba demasiado metido en sus pensamientos mientras miraba de reojo al chico de vez en cuando. Con el ceño de la boca y cejas fruncido. 

Rakan por su parte sabía que no podía quedarse mucho allí hasta que volviera a Palacio. Quedaba poco camino que completarían al día siguiente para terminar de guiarlos hasta la sala de teletrasportacion. Pero tampoco podía dejar de mirar al chico, estaba convencido de que aquel dios extranjero era de fiar. Sin embargo ya vio que sus pensamientos no fueron acertados. Defendaria el honor de ese noble joven si se presentaba ahí ese tipo de nuevo. 

La huida no había sido del todo fácil, pero tampoco difícil. Habían llegado a la cima del acantilado que daba a los jardines traseros de palacio. De ahí se habían reunido con Sindri y Rakan. Los cuales se preocuparon al ver que faltaba Kratos y que Atreus estaba inconsciente en la espalda de Deimos. Sin embargo unas breves explicaciones por parte de Brok les puso sombríos, sin entender muy bien porque ese dios haría algo así a una criatura tan bella.

Cuando Sindri acabó todos se quedaron pensativos sin saber muy bien que decir. A excepción de Deimos que se quedó hechado y abrazando al pequeño para darle calor. 

Ni si quiera tuvieron hambre para cenar, se suponía que esa noche todos serían felices al poder devolver la divinidad al chico y haber podido vengarse de los Aesir. Pero todo estaba apagado, tenso, silencioso. Con uno menos en la manada y un Omega completamente roto.

La noche calló en redondo y con ella todos fueron a dormir. Deimos no se separó ni un momento de Atreus aferreandose a él con fuerza. Como si de alguna pudiera sujetarlo así y evitar que cayera en la inminente depresión. 

Y dio las gracias por tener imnsonio porque Atreus se despertó en medio de la noche. 

-Deimos...- le llamó con una voz apagada. Sus ojos estaban rojos y apagados. Deimos se mordió el labio al verlos, pero reprimió un gruñido enfadado para quitarle el pelo de la oreja.

-Dime peque- le dijo en voz baja y suave-¿Tienes hambre?- preguntó casual intentando mantener un ambiente y tranquilo.

-No...yo...- intentó expresarse pero las lágrimas asomaron de nuevo por sus mejillas retorciéndole el corazón. 

-Sssh. Ya está , no pasa nada. No volverá a acercarse a ti- intentó consolar en vano acariciándole el pelo- No te merece- susurró contra ese pelo tembloroso. 

-Eso es lo que más me dueleeeh- dijo terminando de nuevo en el llanto rompiendo en trocitos el corazón del otro y todos los demás que estaban allí. Que a pesar de fingir dormir no pudieron por la preocupación hacia el más débil de la manada. 

Atreus lloró de nuevo desconsoladamente en el pecho de Deimos, sin ganas de vivir más. Nada tenía sentido ahora en su corazón. Poco a poco se fue calmando entre sus atentas caricias y palabras tranquilizadoras. Sus ojitos se cerraron de nuevo pesadamente.

-Te quiero Deimos...- susurró antes de quedarse dormido, dando las gracias de que estuviera allí en ese momento tan horrible para él. 

-Y yo a ti- respondió en el mismo tono sin dejar de abrazarle, temiendo que volviera a romperse en sus brazos. 

\-----

El día siguiente amaneció y para susto de Deimos lo hizo sin el lobito en su pecho. Pero luego al sentarse vio que estaba sentado en la entrada respirando un poco de aire fresco. Sindri estaba con el el cual estaba recurando sus heridas y mirando todo con cara de preocupación pero procuraba mantenerlo entretenido en algún tipo de conversación. Mientras Rakan y Brok no se veían a la vista, al parecer habían ido a por comida. 

Se acercó un poco a ellos, y cuando vio su cara se le calló el alma a los pies. Estaba ojeroso, rojizo y con cara decaída de ojos vacios. Sus orejitas eran gachas y su cola estaba desparramada sin vida. Parecía enfermo. 

-Vamos Atreus debes comer algo para el viaje- casi ordenó como una madre el enano mientras le dirigía a Deimos una mirada de ayuda, tendiendo un cuenco.

-Si Atreus, te necesitamos para esto- animó el guerrero acariciando una de sus orejitas.

Atreus obedeció mecánicamente y tomo el cuenco con delicadeza de Sindri.

-Gracias Sindri- dijo en voz apagada empezando a comer sin ganas los trozos de manzana. Por primera vez lo vieron comer el alimento sin ilusión.

Brok y Rakan volvieron con comida para todos y un poco de madera. Y entonces vieron la escena de aquel pequeño muñeco comiendo desganado. 

A Rakan se le ocurrió una idea mientras Brok desacia el ciervo de manera furiosa en cuanto se sentó en el centro de la cueva. Seguramente pensando en que ese era el infiel a quien destripar. 

-Oye Atreus- llamó con delicadeza mientras se agachaba a su altura. Consiguiendo su atención por unos instantes- Necesito cuidar el perímetro, ¿Te subes a mi espalda y volamos juntos? Habrá que poner de nuevo a prueba tu puntería ahora que has recobrado la vista- solicito con respeto haciendo una pequeña reverencia. 

Atreus lo miró algo atontado pero ante la atenta mirada de todos asintió cogiendo su arco.

-Estara a salvo, lo prometo- dijo el valkiria cuando los otros lo miraron de forma intensa. Pero al ver movimiento por parte del otro no cuestionaron demasiado. 

Prontamente Atreus subió a la espalda de Rakan y emprendieron el vuelo. En la cara de Atreus no había emoción alguna, era un ser que ahora hacia todo por inercia o mandato. Un Omega apagado. Todos se quedaron de nuevo en silencio en sus pensamientos de rabia y venganza.  

-¿Cómo pudo...- empezó a decir Sindri cabreado sin mirar a nadie en particular pero se calló al instante al ver a Mimir aparecer a paso a presurado junto a un Kratos que casi tenía la misma apariencia que su hijo en el ánimo.

Todos se pusieron de pie al instante con sus sentidos de ira enfocados en el dios.

Mimir se apresuró a ponerse en medio con el trozo de cristal en lo alto.

-Esperad, por favor. Hay algo que aclarar aquí antes de nada- pidió alarmado el sabio.

-¿Que hay que aclarar?, El chico parece un alma en pena, ni siquiera podemos hacerle comer manzanas. ¡Esta destrozado!-se quejó encendido Sindri con la cara roja.

Deimos miraba a su hermano con intensidad sacando la espada lentamente. La sangre podía leerse en su mirada. 

Sin embargo nadie fue lo suficientemente rápido para ver o parar la pequeña sombra de Brok correr y abalanzarse sobre el dios que ni siquiera hizo amago de defenderse.

Brok pego puntazos inútiles a esa masa de músculos inamovible. 

-¡Tu has matado a Atreus en vida! Es un maldito muñeco ahora...¿Porque lo hicistes?- gritaba Brok sorprendiendo a los demás por que dijera el nombre del lobito y se comportaran tan volátil. Estaba lleno de furia pensando en porque ese amigo en el que confiaba había traicionado a ese pequeño de una forma tan cruel.

Kratos los miró completamente roto pero su mente no paraba de buscar a Atreus, desacelerle ese dolor que tanto le mataba. Lo necesitaba y ya.

-Dime lo que tengas que decir para luego poder matarte....¿Cómo pudiste aprovecharte de él así ? - contestó Deimos sacando una de sus espadas. 

-Tu no eres el más indicado para decir eso- espetó Mimir poniendo fin a los improperios pensando que se lo decían por su pasado cuando secuestro a Atreus. Pero tanto Mimir como Deimos sabían a que se referían , la noche cuando Atreus fue drogado, Mimir no tenía duda de lo que pasó esa noche y quería tener unas palabras con él en privado sobre ello. Pero cada cosa en su momento. Finalmente suspiró - Todo fue un engaño de una conocida vuestra, Atenea- Deimos se quedó un poco tieso y Kratos gruñó ante el recuerdo. Los enanos simplemente se miraron entre sí.

Mimir iba a continuar, pero una figura alada y estruendosa calló del cielo con fuerza. Rakan había aterrizado detrás de todos con una rodilla y mano apiladas en el suelo. Con un hermosos Atreus en su espalda que tenía los ojitos cerrados por el poderoso viento en el aterrizaje. 

-Tu...- dijo lentamente el valkiria al alzarse dejando ver la esponjosa colita que le agarraba la cintura.- Te reto a un duelo por el honor de Atreus- dijo solemne señalando a Kratos el cual solo podía ver con el corazón acelerado a su hijo que estaba frotándose los ojitos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.D: Bueno chic@s el siguiente será ya el final, gracias a todos de nuevo por seguir está historia, votarla y comentarla. Muchos besitos <3333.


	15. Sin ti no soy nada

Atreus abrió finalmente enfocando desde la espalda de Rakan para ver lo que pasaba. Y la imagen lo heló en el sitio. 

-¿P-padre?- preguntó con dolor y con algo de temor. Su corazón dió un vuelco y se estrujó con miedo de tener que enfrentarlo y recordar la visión de ayer. Solo deseaba caer en un pozo negro de ignorancia e intentar olvidar.

-Atreus...porfavor escuchame- intentó empezar a decir el hombre completamente roto de verlo y sentirlo de esa manera. Ver sus lágrimas correr por sus mejillas era lo peor. 

-No te atrevas a dirigirle la palabra y acepta mi desafio- contestó cortante Rakan con cierto enfado en su voz, alzando sus alas como medio de ocultar a Atreus de la visión para mantenerlo al margen. 

-No habrá dicho duelo- se apresuró a decir Mimir también dolido por el deplorable estado de ese precioso lobito.- pues no hay ninguna deshonra, si me dejáis explicar esto...-dijo enseñando el trozo de espejo- Comprenderéis que todo esté dolor y enfado son estúpidos. 

Todos se quedaron callados y expectantes sin saber que querían decir esas palabras. 

-Atreus, si Atenea está en esto deberías escuchar- dijo Deimos sorprendiendo a todos mientras guardaba su espada, sabía que así estaba desperdiciando su oportunidad de ver al chico como suyo si trabajaba en él su cariño. Aprocharse de su debilidad. Pero ahora veía a él y a su hermano en un estado tan miserable que no podía hacerles eso. 

Atreus se asomó vacilante ante la duda, cuan deseaba que fuera verdad lo que contaba Mimir. Eso pondría fin a todo su dolor, pero a la vez le daba miedo de que fuera otra decepción y que el dolor aterrador se quedará para siempre en su corazón.

-Atreus, esto es un espejo del deseo. Le muestra a su propietario lo que más desea en ese momento. Aunque no lo sepa...Esa mujer que viste era una diosa del reino de tu padre y Deimos, llamada Atenea- explicó con paciencia el sabio dejando tiempo para que Atreus se bajará del valkiria pero aún sin atreverse a dejar el manto protector de sus alas. Rakan tampoco permitiría mayor acercamiento del necesario.- Está mujer quería hacerse con él poder de estas tierras adquiriendo las divinidades de todos, incluida la tuya. Ella fue quien te atacó no un Aesir. Tu padre luchó contra ella nunca pasó eso que vistes...mira, pon una gota de sangre aquí para que sea tuyo- dijo Mimir dándose lo a Atreus de forma lenta, esperando que Atreus se tomará su tiempo saliendo un poco del manto de Rakan y asegurándose de que Kratos se mantuviera alejado de momento.

Todos observaron expectantes y atentos a como Atreus cortó una de sus yemas y dejaba caer unas gotitas de sangre al trozo de espejo. Prontamente la superficie brilló un momento y una imagen apareció ante Atreus. Su padre y él abrazándose con amor, sin malos sentimientos. 

Sus ojitos empezaron a aguarse poniendo cara triste a todos. 

-¿Entonces...entonces yo...he sido un idiota..- empezando a procesarlo todo mirando a Mimir buscando toda la comprensión. 

-No pequeño, tu no tienes la culpa. Atenea era un ser malévolo. Mira, creo que te sentirás mejor si ves lo ocurrido...eso va por vosotros también - explicó el sabio haciendo un gesto para que los demás se acercaran detrás del chico para que se calmaran del todo.

Con unos polvos mágico y unas palabras de Mimir la superficie del espejo volvió a brillar, presentando de nuevo a otra imagen.

-Esto es lo que realmente ocurrió allí Atreus- finalizó Mimir sabiendo que después de esto todo estaría resuelto. Miró a Kratos que sostenía a su lado una paciencia descomunal por no abalanzarse hacia su hijo y abrazarlo con fuerza.

Las caras de todos pasaron por todos los estados emocionales diferentes. Miraron a Deimos en una ocasión,  en la parte donde decía que se masturbaba en con el coito de ambos, pero Atreus suspiró y explicó  que él mismo le pidió  que los vigilará por temor a que el Alfa de  Kratos se sobrepasara. Cosa que se reafirmó el día del banquete donde su vigilancia fue util. Todos dejaron el tema más tranquilos "Así que eso era la sombra del palacio" pensó  de pasada el guerrero recordando ese evento en particular.

Cuando llegaron a la parte donde Kratos dijo "Yo solo pertenezco a Atreus". Atreus soltó un sollozó de sorpresa. Dio lentamente el cristal a Deimos con la mirada culposa puesta en su padre el cual esperaba angustiado e impaciente.  
Trato de hablar pero de su boca solo salió otro sollozó. Kratos simplemente abrió sus brazos y Atreus se tiró a ellos sin pensarlo llorando como una magdalena. 

Kratos también dejó caer sus lágrimas con un jadeo que más bien era un sollozó cuando lo apretó contra sí a su altura. Más bien lloraba de alivio al verse juntos de nuevo.

-Lo siento Osito- susurró desconsolado en su pecho sin lograr creerse que pudiera desaparecer ese dolor tan grande. 

-Sssh, ya está ya está. Perdóname a mi lobito por hacerte tanto dolor- le respondió de igual manera contra su pelo sin dejar de aferrearse a él con fuerza. 

Mientras intententaban calmarse Mimir vio feliz como los otros se tranquilizaban y ahora ponian ahora sus caras culpables. 

Kratos y Atreus se separaron un poco solo para mirarse por un momento con felicidad renovada y amor. Para luego Kratos tomar su mejilla y besarse de manera lenta y suave. Sin prisas, mostrarse lo que se necesitaban.

Los otros se sintieron algo cortados, querían expresar sus disculpas. Pero la parejita parecía estar en un momento único de intimidad y les daba cosa interrumpir. 

Brok vio como esas orejitas peludas se alzaban y la colita volvía a tener de nuevo ese movimiento curioso y vivaz en medio del beso, como si le estuviera devolviendo la vida. El enano sonrió inconscientemente.

-Recogamos todo y pongámonos en marcha. Luego ya haremos sentimentalismos...- dijo en voz alta el azulado sin apartar la sonrisa de sus labios. 

Todos lo miraron estupefactos mientras la pareja seguía a lo suyo. Ni su Alfa ni su Omega deseaban separarse en esa sesión de besos romanticos y necesitados. 

\------  
La despedida con Rakan fue un poco dolorosa para Atreus, pues lo consideraba un amigo. Pero desde los brazos de su padre le dio un besito en la mejilla como despedida. Para los demás era un buen aliado al que mantendrían en contacto dentro del palacio para ver qué pasaba con el reinado después de los acontecimientos. 

-¿Volveremos a volar la próxima vez que nos veamos?- preguntó esperanzado el chico. 

-Claro que si peque- dijo el el valkiria con cariño.- y si no sigues interesado en tu padre también te puedo pedir matrimonio- comento divertido antes de irse haciendo reír a Mimir y a Atreus al ver las caras de los alfas. 

Ya en casa las cosas se calmaron del todo cuando los demás se disculparon ante Kratos por dudar de él. Sin embargo Kratos solo gruñó aceptando las disculpas sin prestarles mucha atención. Desde la reconciliación no se había apartado de Atreus mientras lo mantenía en sus brazos. Quería estar con él a solas cuanto antes. Lo necesitaba. Y notaba por la mirada de su hijo que él también.

No les extrañó a ninguno que se dirigiera directamente a la cabaña en cuanto los enanos se acomodaron en la cabaña de Mimir para dormir esa noche con ellos.   
Dejando a un Deimos resignado y un Mimir sonriente.

-Kratos~- gimió dulcemente al ser tirado en la cama, el cuerpo del dios se unió encima suyo con rapidez y fue besado en el cuello con pasión. Sus cuerpos ya ronroneaba de gusto al estar juntos de nuevo.- Espera~- gimió el lobito agarrando la muñeca de su padre que había empezado a meterse por debajo de sus ropa y apartándole un poco.

Kratos se apartó un poco sorprendido sin entender. Y vio ese comestible sonrojo y mirada timida de su pequeño.

-m-me gustaría hacerlo t-toda la noche...podemos encender el fuego antes- preguntó tembloroso ante el corte que le daba decir eso. 

Kratos sonrió y llenó su su cara de besos. Si ese era su deseo, le haría disfrutar cada segundo de esa dulce noche. 

Con un breve beso Kratos fue corriendo y encendió la chimenea. Asegurándose de que la llama estuviera prendida toda la noche. 

Cuando se volvió se quedó embelsemado de ver tanta belleza en un solo cuerpecito. Atreus no había perdido tiempo y se había quitado la ropa. Dejando ver todo su esplendor su carnecita pálida, tersa y algo rosada en algunos puntos por el frió. 

Kratos no perdió tiempo viendo esos ojos anelantes que lo llamaban y se desnudó con rapidez. 

Cuando se abalanzó de nuevo en la cama devoró su boca con pasión. Dandole un beso con lengua cargado de deseo. Dejándolo si aliento. 

Se miraron de nuevo con amor y deseo jadeantes. En ese momento Kratos se dio cuenta lo mucho que había extrañado esa mirada vibrante de su hijo. Esos hermosos ojos azules llenos de vida.

-Eres lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida- susurró casi sin pensar sin poder dejar de mirarlo. 

Los ojos del pequeño se agrandaron de sorpresa. Y su color fue aún más rojito. Pero finalmente sonrió de vuelta.

-Tu eres el hombre más sexy y apuesto que he visto- dijo con cierta timidez pero con sinceridad.

Kratos le tocó sorprenderse esta vez para luego reír bajito.

Se besaron de nuevo más lento. Dejandose llevar por el momento. 

-Pense que te perdía para siempre- confesó en voz baja el dios ocultando su rostro en el cuello de cisne de su hijo. Aspirando su dulce aroma.

-Kratos...lo siento tanto. Fui tan tonto por dejarme engañar-  respondió en el mismo tono acariciando una de las musculosas piernas con una de las esbeltas suyas. 

-Tonto lobo. Ya pasado esta, déjame darte amor y olvidar todo esto- dijo mientras le mordía la oreja haciéndolo suspirar y enroscar su colita en una de sus piernas. Kratos sonrió entre los mordiscos y las lamidas. Era tan placentero ponerlo a tono. Le encantaba ser él el que le provocaba ese estado. 

Bajo despacio mientras su boca bajaba por su torso, jugaba con sus pezones haciéndolo estremecer y gemir bajo. Mientras sus manos se deleitaban con la tersa piel de sus muslos. Estimulandolos, calentando su miembro indirectamente. Haciéndo que sus caderas se moviera impacientes mientras trabajaba el otro pezón.

-No seas malo papa~- gimió Atreus sin pensarlo mucho. Kratos lo miró con un deseo inmenso. Nunca pensó que la palabra papá le pusiera a cien. Pero en la boca pecaminosa de su hijo todo sonaba a tentación mortal que se debía de devorar antes de que lo hiciera otro. 

Con las hormonas de ambos a mil Kratos no esperó más para esa ronda y se metió de lleno sin poder controlar más a su Alfa. Pero esperando unos momentos ante el sonoro gemido de sorpresa de su niño que segrega a ya fluidos de Omega impaciente. 

Prontamente las embestidas fueron pedidas por el chico y el dios no se hizo de rogar. Las embestidas fueron firmes , alcanzando ese punto dulce de la próstata, donde ambos gemian como locos a la vez que sus bocas se encontraban de vez en cuando. Sintiendo el ardor del deseo y el amor por haber sufrido ese pequeño tiempo de engaño y distancia.

-Sin ti no soy nada Atreus- gimió sin poderse contener el dios aumentando el ritmo impidiendo que respondiera haciéndolo gemir casi chillando. Le asusta a la respuesta, prefería no saberla si está no respondía con la misma intensidad. 

-Ah~!S-sin AH!...ti yo ta-tampoco~- logró responder entre fuertes gemidos con las piernas enroscadas en la cintura de su amante.

Kratos por primera vez lloró en el acto de emoción y antes de que Atreus hablará preocupado fue callado por un beso intenso. Haciendo un ritmo demencial para acabar esa primera ronda necesitada. 

Cuando la culminación llegó ambos se separaron las bocas jadeando. Se miraron a los ojos de nuevo y sonrieron sin necesidad de palabras. No fue mucho lo que necesitaron para empezar otra ronda con unos pocos besos y una traviesa boca de Kratos que viajó a las partes más íntimas del joven.

\-----

A la mañana siguiente Deimos se acercó a la cabaña de la pareja con un bol enorme de comida y agua. Imaginando que el pequeño tendría hambre.

Pero para su sorpresa Mimir lo paró.   
-Yo que tú no pasaba ahí dentro...a no ser que quieras perder el control y tener una lucha de alfas territorial- suspiró Mimir sentándose con enormes ojeras. Este se sentó a su lado. Y en efecto ahí fue cuando oyó al Atreus gemir de placer, una madera crujir y un Kratos gruñir con lujuria.-Llevan a si toda la noche. Entre ellos y los ronquidos de los enanos no había quien durmiera. 

-Atreus..¿está bien?- preguntó cauteloso compartiendo su comida con el anciano. 

-Oh si, lo oí desde mi cabaña. El pequeño lo pidió y Kratos por supuesto no se negó. Por favor que nunca tengan una pelea porque sino la casa estará impracticable una semana estera cuando se reconcilien- respondió el sabio riéndose levemente. Luego su cara se puso sería. -Hay algo de lo que quería hablarte, sobre la noche que ingirieron droga..- comenzó a decir despacio. 

Deimos tragó duro la carne que le pasaba por la garganta. Sudando frío.

-Tu..¿Que fue lo que exactamente paso?- termino mirándolo seriamente. Deimos sabía que no tenía elección.

-El me suplico que le diera cachorros...se veía tan perdido. Yo solo hice que se descargara, nada más. Si es cierto que me aproveché para besarle...pero él se quedó relajado y conseguí que se durmiera - explicó evitando su mirada avergonzado- porfavor no se lo cuentes, no quiero verlo destrozado otra vez- pidió en súplica el guerrero.

Mimir suspiró para su sorpresa.

-Eres muy bueno Deimos, ojalá encuentres a alguien de verdad. No te preocupes no contaré nada. Ya han tenido suficiente- respondió el sabio con una sonrisa amable.

Deimos suspiró también más aliviado de habérselo contado a alguien. Se giró un poco justo para apartar rápidamente la mirada. Había conseguido ver como un Atreus sudoroso y sumiso. Gemía por más encima de su padre, botando mientras buscaba encotrar su puntito por si mismo.

Mimir rió. La verdad que sus erecciones se iban a quedar sin atender, pero se sentían inmensamente felices de tener a toda la manada junta de nuevo. 

P.D.: y este es el final. Muchas gracias a todos por seguir, votar y comentar esta historia. Cómo comenté tenía planeado ahora hacer un pluff de HP pero la verdad es que tengo muchas ganas de hacer un Iron Bull/Male Lavellan de Dragón Age inquisition. Después de eso haré el pluff y un spideypool. Tambien tengo en la cabeza una idea nueva para esta parejita Kratos/Atreus pero necesita germinar.   
Gracias a todos de nuevo. Sois los mejores. BlackFlash42 Guminola15 broken_heart 96501023376392otakuBonnyrf2017DeiDeiAKTFuntime_B4condini-123Laloka_kukenciaSkyeCyanpracilOrder_of_the_SerpentHarriet2712

<333333


End file.
